Almost A Lady
by Kabra Kaxel
Summary: Prof Severus Snape falls for Hogwarts first Kansas exchange student, Delia Wheelrite. She comes from a family that isn't your average Kansan household. Can Delia find herself in love during her final year at Hogwarts at 18 with a man with a shaky past?
1. Detentions

Here is my first attempt at a fan fiction. I want to say thank you to my pals Big C and Big J. You know who you are. I hope you as the reader enjoy my story. If you have any ideas or think something could better. Just say so. Also realize this is `just for fun" and not anything else. It is to be enjoyed. I've given it an "R" rating.  
  
*****Mentioned in this story are alternative life styles. I know some people have problems with this. If you are one, read no further*****  
  
You will see later on. I really don't think children should be reading it. You know your age. Well, enjoy.  
  
All of the know folk mentioned in the Harry Potter series belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely borrowed the folk and the places to create a form of entertainment.  
  
Ch 1--Detentions  
  
Delia Wheelrite was happy she could attend Hogwarts. She was a bit odd. She was an American from Kansas. She was from a small town called Derby that is a suburb of Wichita. Her parents were normal. Her mom worked, as a hair stylist and her father owned a small restaurant on the east side of Wichita. Delia was an only child. She had long brown hair that came down to her waist, blue grey eyes and wasn't exactly tall.  
  
It was the start of her last year at Hogwarts. In a few days time she would be eighteen, voting age in the US. Most students of Hogwarts graduated at the age of seventeen, but since she was technically eleven when she entered, but turned twelve a few days later, it was in her best interest to be held back. She spent her summer learning how to drive. Once she had her license she was driving all over. All of her friends knew she was going to school overseas. They all just thought it was a posh boarding school.  
  
Delia walked into the Great Hall and in the middle of Sorting Ceremony. The reason she was late was her flight had been canceled out of Kansas City, which caused her to miss her connecting flight to London in Houston. In the meantime, her luggage was lost. Because of all this mess, she missed the Hogwarts Express. In the end the Ministry of Magic had met her at Gatwick and personally escorted her to Hogwarts. She was tired and upset. The last thing she wanted to her was the Slytherins making a mockery out of her because she was in Muggle Clothing. She took a seat at the Hufflepuff table in between her friends Josh and Nicola.  
  
"You look a fright!" exclaimed Nicola.  
  
"I'll say," chimed Josh.  
  
"Ha!" Delia said. "You don't the half of it! My flight was canceled in Kansas City. I was supposed to arrive a few days ago. I haven't even got my school supplies! I haven't been to Diagon Alley!"  
  
"Oh my god!" Nicola gasped. "What will you do?"  
  
"Well," Delia said with a tired voice, "The Ministry will see to it that I have supplies by tomorrow afternoon and hopefully my luggage will turn up with my robes and whatnot in them. Well at least I do have a change of clothes here in my backpack along with my wand!"  
  
"Does Dumbledore know what happened?" asked Josh.  
  
"Yep he told me to do the best I can until I have everything," Delia replied with along sigh. "Anyway when do we have Potions?"  
  
"Potions with Ravenclaw is tomorrow afternoon," Josh replied  
  
"Oh great I have to PUT UP WITH SNAPE ON THE FIRST DAY BACK! Oh man! Is there any Mercy in this world? This is a bad omen!"  
  
"Ahhhh Miss Wheelrite," a silky voice from behind said. "I will be pleased to see you on the first day back." And then slinked away.  
  
"Great," Delia said with a grumble. "Just GREAT!"  
  
***  
  
Delia walked into Snape's class. She waited until the last possible minuet. Her luggage hadn't arrived overnight, much to her dismay. So she was wearing the same Jeans she had on last night and a T-Shirt that said CUTIE. She was forced to carry a spiral notebook with Lisa Frank Unicorns with multicolored pages. Her pen was a pink fuzzy feathered pen that wrote on pink bumble gum sparkly ink. Delia had been able to get away with ballpoint pens after several accidents with inkbottles. But she was asked to carry plain old boring Bics. She wrote all of her assignments on parchment, but used a notebook for notes. But on this particular day she had to be carrying her journal of all her personal thoughts. She knew she was in for it today with Snape. She could feel it.  
  
Snape walked in with a flourish. He saw Delia at the back and a small evil smile crossed his face. "Ahhh," he said with a twinge of cynicism in his voice. "Seems Miss Wheelrite had dressed for the occasion. Why you have to go boasting to everyone that you are a cutie when you are not. I'll never know or care to know. I hope you don't plan on using that writing interment in my class."  
  
Delia said in a matter of fact voice. "Well to tell the truth, I do on planning using these items for my educational purposes today." Delia was not in the mood to deal with Snape. She was still tired from her long trip back to Hogwarts.  
  
"Well Miss Wheelrite it seems that you have just lost fifteen points from Hufflepuff for your remark. I can't believe the Headmaster is letting you get away with this."  
  
By now Delia was ready to explode. "Well, at the moment I have no choice concerning my situation do I?"  
  
"Fifteen more points from Hufflepuff! If I hear anymore I will take away thirty! Now I am going to arrange the seating for today. Since Miss Wheelrite is ready for the occasion you may have front row center!"  
  
Delia got up with a screech of her chair, gave Snape a sneer and took her seat upfront. The rest of the class Snape spent every moment picking on Delia. By the end of class she had lost Hufflepuff sixty-five points. Her fellow housemates felt sorry for her. But she remained quite the entire time. She kept thinking one more remark and I am going to go POSTAL!  
  
The bell rang and Delia couldn't wait to break free. When she heard a "Miss Wheelrite you will stay after the bell."  
  
Super she thought just what I need more mocking and ridicule from Snape.  
  
Once everyone had filed out Delia stood there in silence biting her lip. Waiting for Snape to speak. He finally did.  
  
"Miss Wheelrite in lieu of disturbing my class today with your manner and dress you will be serving detention down here tonight. Please report by seven and have appropriate attire, if not detention will be assigned to you again."  
  
"Dude!" she exclaimed in her Midwestern accent. "It wasn't my fault! I can't control what happens at an airport and who or what cancels flights!"  
  
"Detention tomorrow night for that remark," Snape said starkly. "And anyway a witch of your sort shouldn't be traveling by whatever those contraptions are that brought you here."  
  
"Airplanes," she snapped. "What the hell am I supposed to do? Apparate here from Kansas?'  
  
"Ten points from Hufflepuff and detention once again."  
  
"I'm underage. I can't have a license." She was going to let him have it. "Besides the Witches and Wizards Bureau in the US wouldn't let me apparate from Kansas anyway."  
  
"Five points from Hufflepuff and detention all next of the week".  
  
Delia just stormed out. She didn't even bother to go find Josh and Nicola.  
  
***  
  
Later that evening, before dinner, Nicola and Josh joined Delia in the Common room sympathizing with her.  
  
"Well," said Delia in atired voice. "At least I got my school supplies, thanks to the Ministry! That's a bright note on this day. You know I must have set a new record. I deserve an award. Its should be `person who has received detention in the shortest amount of time from Snape.' Its should be put in the trophy room and polished on the 9^th of every month'  
  
"Oh Dee!" remarked Nicola. "I don't that that's funny."  
  
"I do," Josh chimed. "I think it's hilarious."  
  
"I'm glad somebody does," agreed Delia. "Anyway I'm going down to have one last good meal before my instant death in the dungeon. You all are requested to join me."  
  
Delia left dinner and started walking towards Snape's classroom. She was cursing herself for forgetting to grab the sweater she had in her dorm room. Her luggage still hadn't arrived. Oh well, she thought. I'll just have to make do with what I have.  
  
She arrived in Snape's classroom. She looked around. No Snape. She checked her watch. Seven P.M. Hmm, she thought with wonder. Where is he? He's never late. You know I bet he'd never be late for his own wedding. Then she started laughing.  
  
"Miss Wheelrite, I don't know what you find so amusing."  
  
Delia immediately stopped laughing. Turned around looked at Snape and busted up again.  
  
"Well..." Snape said icily  
  
"Oh," she replied quickly. "Just this joke my dad told me before I left home. You know the one about the Priest and the Rabbi?"  
  
"No I don't," he said in a curt voice. "And I really don't care. Muggle humour I'll never understand it."  
  
"You aren't missing much."  
  
"Yes that I see but we must attended to the manner at hand, your detentions. "  
  
"Ahh yes," she said in a mocking tone. "Shall I start licking the floor clean with my tongue and then we can hang me upside down by my big toenails!"  
  
"Miss Wheelrite!" He snapped.  
  
"Sorry," she said softly in an apologetic tone.  
  
"I think your job tonight will be to organize the student supply cupboard. I have had shipments come in the summer and have not tended to them. I suggest you get started."  
  
Delia nodded and walked over to cupboard. She opened it up. From the looks of it the cupboard needed organized. Delia thought with a sigh looks like Aunt Molly's basement with stuff strewn about all over, boxes open and half empty. Only this mess was that of the Potions Master. It contained cauldrons of various sizes, potion bottles and basic ingredients for potions.  
  
Delia started by dragging out the boxes and opening them up. She found that it was more bottles the anything. She went back in counted the boxes that contained bottles. There were a total of nine. Then she counted the boxes that had jars- there. Total number of cauldrons,-seventeen. Total number of boxes with ingredients-twenty. Plus there were all the odd bits out that were already on the shelves.  
  
"Professor Snape, I have a few questions," Delia asked.  
  
"Yes," he replied looking up from his book.  
  
"Do you want everything out on the shelves? Or would you like some stuff on shelves and some in boxes. Do you want your bottles and ingredients arranged in any order?"  
  
"Miss Wheelrite I thought you only had a few questions to ask me," he said with a smirk.  
  
"Guess what, I lied."  
  
"So you did. Well as far as I am concerned just organize the best you can with what space you have. I'll admit it's not a big enough cupboard."  
  
"I'll say so and you want to know something?"  
  
"Not really, but I bet you plan on telling me anyway."  
  
"Well since you don't want to know. I won't," she proceeded to go back to work. So did Snape only he was reading a book and writing out notes.  
  
"All right Miss Wheelrite, what was it you were going to tell me?"  
  
"So now Professor Snape wants to know. I was just going to say that back home we call cupboard like this one here, closets, and cupboards are something you put your dishes in."  
  
"Interesting fact," he said in bored voice.  
  
"I think so too. Cultural differences. Sounds like a paper."  
  
"Yes it does. Good, you can become an Anthropologist, specializing in Linguistics and you can let me know."  
  
She was aghast, "You know about Anthropology?"  
  
"Yes, it's the only good thing Muggles have come up with. I think one way our world can learn about Muggles is look at Anthropology. It would answer a lot of questions."  
  
"Yes it would. I can tell you anything you want to know about Muggles. I did grow up in the muggle world."  
  
"Maybe some other time. But there is one thing I'd like to know."  
  
"Sure, what is it?" she asked.  
  
"How were you discovered as a witch?"  
  
"That's a funny story," she said with a laugh. "I was about eight. My parents wanted me to become an ice skater. So I practiced a lot on cold mornings in a freezing ice rink. One day my coach yelled at me to get on that ice. I didn't want to go. My feet were cold. But I was made to go out on the ice. So I started skating around. Then the next thing I knew where my blades at cut into the ice there was trail of fire!"  
  
"Wow, that's amazing. I know many wizards who go through life trying to cast a spell of Fire and Ice!" Severus said in an impressed voice.  
  
"Wow, my feet were just cold. I thought it was funny. But it didn't last long. Then another thing, I figured out that I could levitate. So when I'd go to a double axel I'd just start going up, but the whole time I made it look like a jump. I thought that was cool."  
  
"Double axel?" he asked puzzled.  
  
"Oh, its a certain jump an ice skater does. It's hard to explain with out showing you."  
  
"You'll have to show me."  
  
"When?"  
  
"No time better then the present!"  
  
"Now?" Delia asked confused.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't have skates or an ice rink handy."  
  
"Just show me here. With out the ice and skates."  
  
"Oh that I can do." She put down the potion bottles she had in her hand and shoved a table out of the way. "Lets just say I'm on skates ok?" Then she took a deep breath launched herself in the, spun twice and landed. "That is a double axel."  
  
"Amazing!" Snape said taken back. "When did you learn it? How long did it take you to learn it? You do it on ice?"  
  
"I learned at about five or maybe six," Delia said. "But you start with finishing position and a single axel. It only took my a matter of a few days, because I can levitate. My coach who was Russian was amazed. And yes, it's called ice-skating. Ice IS involved."  
  
"You'll have to show me this sometime. I know of a pond I can freeze over. You just need skates-"  
  
"I'll have some as soon as my bags arrive. I have a pair with me, just in case. I don't know why I do. Anyway, how are we going to sneak out of here?" Then she thought a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin sneaking out! Sounds like a bad joke.  
  
"I'll just tell Dumbledore you are my apprentice and we need to go to Diagon Alley to collect a few things."  
  
"Ok. I'm your apprentice," she said confused. "Now, I'll have to be so it won't be lying."  
  
"Yes and so no one else figures it out I'll give you detention a few times a week. You have such a great gift for potions. I don't want to see it go to waste."  
  
"Stop joking," Delia said  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"You just want to see ice-skating!" she fired back at Snape.  
  
"Miss Wheelrite I do not joke about such matters"  
  
"Well, ok. I guess, since I don't have anything better to do with my time..." Delia allowed her voice to trail off.  
  
"You could go back to arranging the cupboard," Snape hinted.  
  
"Yes, I could."  
  
"Why don't you?"  
  
"Ok. Sounds good to me," she said cheerily. Then she started thinking. Why am I his apprentice? Not some Slytherin. I mean, I am OK at potions just not the worlds greatest. But I know better the to argue with Snape. If I didn't agree he'd make my life worse. Man, its cold down here. Would it hurt to put on a fire? Jeez, its so cold in here I could have a meat locker! WHY DID I FORGET MY SWEATER!  
  
"Miss Wheelrite?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you know I can hear your teeth clattering from all the way over here?"  
  
"N-Nooo-oooo," she replied through clattering teeth.  
  
"I can. Why didn't you dress for down here?" Snape asked.  
  
"Here we go again," she said with a sigh. "My bags haven't arrived. Everything I know and need its here. Shall I continue?"  
  
"No, I don't want to waste valuable time hearing what you have already told me earlier today. I do have an extra robe that I can lend to you."  
  
"Thanks. But I thought you weren't nice to people."  
  
"You are right. But if I hear that clatter any more I will go completely out of my mind. " he said getting up and going over to his office. He ducked in and returned with a black robe. "Here, put this on," he handed Delia the robe.  
  
"Thanks," Delia said putting it on.  
  
The robe was only 4 times too big. The arms were to long but a foot. The robe dragged on the ground behind her. Its smelled of a dungeon mixed with the smell of a man's cologne. Delia recognized this cologne as the original 4711.  
  
"Professor," Delia said holding out her arm, "it seems as your robe as eaten my arm."  
  
"Stop being silly Miss Wheelrite, roll up the sleeves and get back to what you are supposed to be doing. "  
  
With a sigh she rolled up the sleeves. Then to shorten the robe she gathered it up in a ball on one side and tied a knot in it.  
  
Snape saw this going on and said, "You better watch it, and you'll start a fashion trend. "  
  
"Oh yes, it's the HOTTEST thing for this fall. Ladies it's a must have for all your party needs! And of course it's in a black. A wonderfully stunning color if I may say so! All the men in the room will be drooling over you! This robe was designed by Delia's Dungeon Fashions and is available at the three Dungeon stores in Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley and Salem! Also available at respectable boutiques in London, Paris, Milan, Rome, Berlin, New York, Los Angles and Dallas!  
  
When Delia said this Snape was laughing. She had never heard anyone laugh this before, especially at her jokes.  
  
"Delia you forgot one thing! That should be Delia and Severus's Dungeon Fashions!"  
  
"Oh, so its Delia now and Delia and Severus's Fashions! I swear everybody wants to be a designer!"  
  
"The robe is after all mine," he said in his silky smooth voice  
  
"Yes, true. But who says what ever the robe does or becomes in the fashion world makes it yours?"  
  
"Also whatever is in the robe is mine," he added.  
  
"Oh oh oh! So you are saying these peppermints are yours," she said taking them out of her jeans pocket. "And this pen?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh and what about this five-dollar bill? This broken charm bracelet? This wand?"  
  
"Yes, yes and yes. Let me see that wand."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, I've never seen an American wand before. "  
  
"Ok," she said handing it to him.  
  
"Interesting what's it made out of?" Snape asked in a curious voice  
  
"It is 12.75 inches, swishy, Californian redwood, with a hair from a buffalo's tail for the core, and a mussel shell handle. Made by the Three Salem Sisters makers of fine American wands since 1676. "  
  
"Wow. I have never seen an American wand before."  
  
"Now you have," Delia said.  
  
"Yes this wand seems to suit you too. It's an odd character. But since it was in my robe, it now belongs to me along with all of this other things," he said gathering up the mints, the bracelet, five-dollar bill and pen and putting them in a desk drawer.  
  
"Hey, wait-a-minute that's my wand! All the rest of the stuff is useless. I'll fight you for my wand. Put up you dukes! Fight like man!"  
  
"I don't fight ladies in that manner, Delia."  
  
"Then how do you fight?" she asked.  
  
"Not that way, Delia."  
  
"Ok then what do I have to do to get my wand back?"  
  
"You find away."  
  
"Fine. I will," she said smugly.  
  
She extended her finger and called out "Accio Wand!" All of a sudden the drawer of Snape's desk burst open and the wand came flying into her hand. She pointed her wand. "Accio five dollars! Accio mints! Accio bracelet! Accio pen!" Before Snape could say anything Delia had all of her belongings back.  
  
"That, Miss Wheelrite, was something else." Snape said taken back.  
  
"Yep. I figured one day being able to summon without my wand would come in handy," she said with a smirk. She was rejoicing that she had won over Snape. Snape on the other hand wouldn't be defeated so easily.  
  
"Ah Miss Wheelrite you forgot one thing!"  
  
"What did I forget?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Remember how I said whatever is in the robe is mine," he said walking over to her.  
  
"Vaguely, you still aren't getting the mints! They are mine. I stole them from a candy dish fair and square! You can have the pen. That came from a hotel in Kansas City. Get your own five bucks! You have a job. I also think you already have a wand. So ya can't have mine!"  
  
"I don't want your belongings," he said in his silky voice only softer. The only reason Delia heard him was he was standing so close. Her heart began to pound.  
  
"Then what do you want?" she asked absentmindedly. "I don't think you want my shirt. It's too small. It's not your style, anyway. Other then that I don't own much. If I gave you the five bucks would you go away?"  
  
He reached out and took a strand of her hair. "I could use a strand of your hair in a new wand."  
  
"If you are looking for a veela, you'll have to look elsewhere. I'm not a veela. I'm just...I don't have a word to describe myself."  
  
"I can think of a few," he said still fondling Delia's brown tress.  
  
Delia was getting nervous. Her heart was pounding harder. She was notorious for rambling under pressure. She spoke fast. "Let's see, annoying, bratty, comedian, headache maker, Kansan, weirdo-"  
  
"Radiant, charming, fascinating, alluring, appealing, easy going, mesmerizing and attractive."  
  
Delia gave him a crossed eyed look and in her Kansas drawl she said, "You, Professor Snape are-" before she could say anymore Snape and pulled her into an embrace. Then before Delia could say anymore Snape had put his mouth on hers and started kissing Delia. The kiss was gentle one, filed with passion. Snape stopped the kiss. Delia laid her head on Snape's chest, putting her arms around his waist, hugging him. Snape was running his fingers through her long brown hair. All of a sudden Delia pushed Snape away and said irately. "You can't do that!"  
  
"I just did," Snape said bluntly.  
  
"Well you aren't supposed to!" Delia said in an angry tone. "Do you realize I am your student? I am almost eighteen and you are like...twice my age! And you are my teacher. I'm your student! What would Dumbledore say? My parents for Pete's Sake if the found out!  
  
"Are you finished ranting, Delia?"  
  
"Oh course not! I'm a woman. Did you know that?"  
  
"Yes you are a woman; actually you are a young lady."  
  
These words made Delia think out loud "I guess I'm not a child am I? I mean in a few days time I'll be able to vote in the US and I do have a driver's license. So I guess that makes me an adult, wouldn't you say so?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So-so that would make me responsible for my own actions. But I'm still a student here. "  
  
"Yes, that you are," he agreed.  
  
"Soooooo I'm in a state of inbetweeness. Oh great, just where I need to be. It's only the first day back and already my life is far too complicated!" Delia walked over to the wall took a look at it and considered banging her head against it.  
  
"What are you doing?" Snape asked.  
  
"Thinking about banging my head against the wall."  
  
"You'll get a headache."  
  
"So? I can deal with that, easily," she said in a curt voice.  
  
"Don't cause more problems to yourself Delia," he said walking over to her and putting his hand on her shoulder. Delia leaned forward onto the wall her forehead just resting lightly on the wall and let out a long sigh. The dungeon wall felt cool against her brow. She closed her eyes, ignoring Snape's hand resting gently on her shoulder. Then Delia felt her shoulders being massaged tenderly. She began to relax.  
  
"I want to tell you a few things," Snape said continuing the massage. "You don't have to look at me, you can keep your head against the wall." She didn't reply or move. "Delia you are a striking young lady, you are smart, funny, and intelligent. When I first saw you at eleven, I thought you were a mousy kid. Now you are this gorgeous, radiant woman. I noticed that at the end of last term. And when you came back all I could do was hold it in. I wanted to run onto the platform at Hogsmeade and tell you that. But I better knew I hadn't."  
  
Delia turned around and looked at Snape. She was lost. "So you are saying-"  
  
"Shhhh shhh let me finish. Then when I didn't see you come in with your classmates into the feast, I thought the worst. Then I later saw you walk in and sit with your friends. I over heard what happened. Then you said that remark about my class."  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't chew me out for that"  
  
"Well, I didn't. I thought you had enough for the day," Snape said.  
  
"Oh my goodness, you are actually human. Wow."  
  
"I just want to say to you, young lady, have given me a new outlook on life. You have taught an old cold man how to feel. I wasn't planning on telling you. But I changed my mind."  
  
"What made you change your mind?" Delia asked.  
  
"I overheard you talking to Josh and Nicola in the hall last night about that if you liked somebody that you should tell them no matter what. That person has a right to know. I thought about it last night and you don't know how true you are."  
  
Delia was silent. She didn't know what to think. Snape gently started embracing her. "Delia I expect this to be shock. You didn't expect the first person to have feelings for you to be a greasy haired git, who is twice your age, sallow skinned, with no apparent life outside his dungeon, yellow teeth and no sympathy towards anyone."  
  
"Yes your right. I expected it to be...well I don't know the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team?" Thomas Fint has secretly been Delia's crush for two years.  
  
Snape laughed. Delia had never heard him laugh. "I played Quidditch!"  
  
"I know. Your name is in the trophy hall."  
  
"You play Quidditch very well. I think you are the best Chaser Hufflepuff has ever seen. "  
  
"Get out!" she cried, "You are only supposed to like Slytherin. Hufflepuff is the butt of all your jokes. In your opinion Hufflepuffs are weak."  
  
"Ahh, so that's what I say. What I say isn't always what I think." he said stroking her hair.  
  
"Then what do you think?"  
  
"Many things you would never expect, my dear."  
  
"Like what?" she said sleepily  
  
"Another time. I'll walk you back to your dormitory. It's after mid night."  
  
"Opps, I'm out past curfew. Shouldn't you be yanking points away?" Delia asked.  
  
"Not this time. I kept you out. I'll take the blame."  
  
"I am shocked at you Professor Snape!"  
  
"Please, when we are alone, call me Severus."  
  
"All right Profes...Severus." His name didn't quite roll off Delia's tongue.  
  
The walk to Hufflepuff Dormitory was a quiet one. Severus was holding Delia's hand. He was thinking how soft and warm it was in his rough callused hand. When they finally reached the dorm he let go of her hand and pulled her into an embrace and kissed her gently.  
  
"Goodnight, Delia"  
  
"Goodnight, Severus." she said softly and turned and walked into the portrait hole after she said the password. 


	2. Predictions

Ch 2--Predictions  
  
Once Delia was in the Hufflepuff Common room, she realized that her heart had been pounding. For how long she didn't know. She was quite shocked that Severus has professed his feelings. She found the whole situation to be crazy. He was twice her age and she kept the thought of "You didn't expect the first person to have feelings for you to be a greasy haired git, who is twice your age, sallow skinned, with no apparent life outside his dungeon, yellow teeth and no sympathy towards anyone."  
  
Delia realized how true this was as she climbed the stairs to her dorm. She looked in the mirror in the dim light.  
  
I'm not that gorgeous she though looking at her reflection. I have no zits. My hair is a bit mousy and I'm short. Ok I don't see what he sees. Guess that makes love blind. Go figure. Screw this I'm going to bed. With that she flopped down on her bed and slept till morning.  
  
***  
  
"DEE! DEE! WAKE UP!!! Breakfast will be over in 5 mins! DEE wake up!"  
  
"Nicola stop prodding me! I'm awake!" Delia exclaimed jumping out of bed.  
  
"What's that you have on?" Nicola asked.  
  
"Oh this, some old borrowed robe. Never mind." She yanked off the robe, "I'm off." She grabbed a hairbrush on her way out and started running toward the Great Hall. Delia wasn't paying attention to where she was going while running and brushing her hair. All of a sudden Delia was knocked to the ground.  
  
"Delia are you all right?" someone asked. She looked up from the floor it was Severus. He was on one knee looking quite concerned.  
  
"Uh, yah. I'm ok. I think. Where's my brush?"  
  
"I think," Severus said pulling the brush soothingly from her hair, "its here."  
  
"Um, thanks. I must look ridiculous sitting here on the ground with a tangled mess of hair." Delia speculated.  
  
"Not really. Here, fix your hair. You missed breakfast."  
  
"Oh well! Guess I'm back to my old habits of being late and rushing. Guess I'll wait for lunch."  
  
"Here," he said thrusting a roll in front of her face, "Eat this. I nicked it for my mid morning snack."  
  
"No, you shouldn't take pity on me," she said. "I mean it's my fault for not waking up in time."  
  
"If I have to feed this roll to you, bit-by-bit I will."  
  
"No", she said taking the roll, "I'll eat it."  
  
"Fine, I'm not leaving until you do."  
  
"Don't you have a class to teach?" she asked firmly.  
  
"Don't you have to be in class Delia?"  
  
She just shook her head and ate the roll. "Fertig!"  
  
"Sehr gut, Fraulein!"  
  
"I did know you could speak German!" she gasped.  
  
He smirked, "There are many things that you have yet to learn about me." He stood up and offered Delia his hand, she accepted. "Where is your next class?"  
  
"Ummm..." she took out her schedule from her pocket, "Divination."  
  
"Then go!" he shouted. Then he whispered in her ear. "This is for the record." he went back to shouting "Ten points taken for running in to me. Five for missing breakfast and fifteen for making me late to my class...no get out of my sight!  
  
"Yes, Professor Snape," she said obediently running off to Divination class.  
  
***  
  
"Just as I presumed, Miss Wheelrite," said Madame Trelawney. "You are late."  
  
"Sorry Madame Trelawney," Delia said in an apologetic tone.  
  
"Never mind, dear. Make yourself some tea so we can review Tea Leaves."  
  
Delia walked over and made her tea and went and sat with Nicola and Josh.  
  
"Well, I wonder what these have in store for me today?" Delia said cheerfully.  
  
"I don't know," said Josh. "I really don't understand what you like about this class anyway"  
  
"Just do", Delia replied with a shrug. "Maybe the leaves will tell me when my luggage will arrive!"  
  
"No fear," Madame Trelawney replied from behind. "Your bags will arrive this afternoon!"  
  
"That's the best news I've heard so far Madame!" Delia exclaimed.  
  
"Good, good. Now it seems as if your tealeaves are reporting some interesting factors."  
  
"Oh really?" Delia said with a hint of curiosity in her voice.  
  
"Lets see...you will fall in love and be married in two years time. There will be many personal obstacles to over come, including a break up of some sort, a major tribulation and mass confusion." Delia just shook her head. It seemed as if Madame Trelawney was always predicting the worst.  
  
"I think she likes making drama in other peoples lives," whispered Nicola. "I mean, she likes making yours look like East Enders is a walk in the park!"  
  
***  
  
After Arthimancy Delia ran down to the Great Hall for lunch. If it weren't for the roll Severus had given her in the hallway she more then likely would have fainted. Josh and Nicola decided to skip lunch in favor of going to the library. Delia would have joined them if it weren't for her growling stomach.  
  
Delia was in the middle of her third sandwich when Severus came up behind her. She wasn't paying attention; she was too busy reading a book.  
  
"Miss Wheelrite I hope you remember your detention tonight."  
  
Delia dropped her sandwich due to the fact she was startled. "Oh yah," she said with little enthusiasm. "I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I mean, ya know. It IS detention. The Hogwarts pastime! You bet I'll be there with bells on."  
  
"Now, that I'd like to see!"  
  
Promptly at seven PM, Delia arrived in Severus's classroom. He wasn't there. The room was dimly lit. It was spooky being down there by herself. At least this time she wasn't freezing. As Madame Trelawney predicted, her luggage had arrived. She was much warmer in her robes.  
  
Five after -seven and still no sign of Severus, she thought. She placed the robe she had borrowed last night on his desk. Then went over to the student supply closet. Severus must have stuffed everything back in last night. Delia hadn't got very far in her organizing due to last night's events. She dragged everything back out and began sorting the bottles due to size, shape and color.  
  
Delia didn't hear the footsteps coming down the hall, or hear the door to the classroom open and shut from the supply closet. Her back was turned, but she did notice that the light from the doorway in the closet was being blocked by a figure. Delia ignored this. She knew it was Severus. "By the way, I returned your robe, it's on your desk. Sorry, I didn't get it in the wash basket this morning. Let me just say thanks."  
  
"You're welcome. I'm glad I could help a lady in distress. I take it your baggage arrived?"  
  
"Yep. How did you guess?"  
  
"Your robe, it looks like it needs ironing."  
  
"Well, yah, everything was kind of folded up and I just grabbed this robe and threw it on before I came down here. I'll iron and sort everything later. It doesn't even have my house patch on it."  
  
"You know I can give you detention for that."  
  
"Yes, you can. But what good is it going to do you or me? I've already got detention for the rest of the week anyway and next week too. It's after hours, so I can wear what I like as long as it reasonable and not disturbing. So HA!"  
  
"My, aren't we feisty," Severus said with zeal. "I didn't know what I was getting into!"  
  
"You know I'm going to quote you `There are many things that you have yet to learn about me.'"  
  
"I thought you were a nice quite girl!"  
  
"It's the quite ones you have to watch for! Now, are you going to let me out so I can get another box of potion bottles? Or are you going to make yourself useful and hand the box to me?"  
  
"Tell you what, you stay on the step stool and I'll bring in a box. Any one in particular you want?" he asked.  
  
"No, just bring one with bottles in it," she replied.  
  
Severus left the closet and returned with a box. He began handing bottles to Delia. She then organized them in an orderly fashion.  
  
"I like the arrangement so far. You are doing better then what I could!"  
  
"Good, I'm glad you like it cause if you didn't YOU would have to do it."  
  
"It would never have gotten started. I would have just left it and dug around in the boxes till I found what I wanted."  
  
"You know my dad is just like that," Delia said. "Our two-car garage back home is full of boxes and junk. My dad says he's going to organize it, but never does. Over the summer I ended up organizing the garage. I tell you it was a three-day project! Then we had a garage sale and got rid of a lot of junk!  
  
"Garage sale?" he said confused  
  
"Oh it's an American thing. You sell your old junk. Usually you have it in your garage or if not you have it in your yard and call it a yard sale. Although no part of your yard or garage is for sale. Personally, I think what you are saying is `Hey look how clean our garage is and YOURS isn't. By the way buy some of this useless junk!'"  
  
"I understand now, more of like a rummage sale."  
  
"You got it! Is that the last bottle in this box?"  
  
"Yes, it is. I'll get another box."  
  
"Wait just a minute. I need to sit down. My feet hurt. I have on new shoes and I tell you its not fun breaking them in." Delia came down form the step stool and went into the classroom and pulled out on of the desk chairs, sat down and removed her shoes. Then propped her feet up on another chair.  
  
"You shouldn't put your feet on furniture. Didn't your mother teach you rules?" he said sternly.  
  
"Nope. I'm from Kansas! I was raised in a barn! Moooooooooo! The chickens are best buds! Although. I think the geese need to get a life."  
  
Severus laughed at this picked up her feet from the chair, sat down put her feet in his lap and started to massage her feet. "So you were raised in a barn. Tell me more!"  
  
"No, I wasn't raised in a barn. I lived in suburbia in a house with a garage, a dog, a cat and some fish. The closest I ever got to a farm was my cousin's farm out in Russell, Kansas. And believe me I hated going there. I wasn't into horses and that sort of thing. Then I started going to school here and my cousin and her friends started calling me `little miss British Prep school.' Every time I spoke they would tease me about the Queens English. Boy, I wanted to whip out my wand and turn them all into prairie dogs!  
  
Severus gave a full-hearted laugh. "I would have paid to see that!"  
  
"Yah, me too."  
  
"Delia, I have a question."  
  
"Fire away," she said aloof.  
  
"With you being American do you feel weird when you go back to Kansas after being here at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Oh you bet. All the time! I have noticed that since I have been here since I was twelve I have picked up a bit of an accent. I don't know if you notice it or not. But everybody in Derby does. Plus, I go home saying, bugger, bloody, and filched. People think I need therapy or something."  
  
"I have noticed that your accent is a bit different then it was when you were twelve, but it's understandable, you are here ten months out of the year."  
  
"True. For laughs back home I talk in a British accent. Cracks people up. Kansans are easy. I also go out in the front yard and drink a lot of tea. You know you are doing a very god job on my feet. They don't hurt anymore. Also this is one way to get a woman to tell you everything she knows."  
  
"Hmmm anything?" he said in a quizzical voice.  
  
"Anything" Delia reaffirmed Severus.  
  
"What's the worst thing you have ever done?"  
  
"That's easy. Put a Memory Charm on a cop. I was speeding down James Street. I was with my cousin Jen; she's the one who lives on the farm. The cop was writing me a ticket. So I then whipped out my wand and put a memory spell on him. I got out of that one, so I believed. A few hours later I got an owl from the Witches and Wizards Bureau! Upps. I though. So I opened the note. I was placed on warning. If I did something like that again the Bureau would yank away my privileges to attend Hogwarts! They thought if I could drive like a Muggle, I could take Muggle responsibilities. So needless to say the moral of the story is DON"T SPEED!  
  
"Why were you speeding and what car were you in?" Severus asked.  
  
"Well I was late for my summer job and I was in my Honda Civic. "  
  
"Summer job?"  
  
"Oh, my Dad thought, well since you can drive you can get a job and support that car of yours. So I worked at Dillions, which is a grocery store back home, as a sacker. That was the worst job I ever had! Never again will I do that! Since I didn't go to High School in town the other kids my age treated me funny. They all thought I was a prep or something. How little did they know what I really am?" she said with a giggle. "Anyway what's the worst thing you ever did?"  
  
Severus stopped the foot massage. "Put your shoes on and go back to organizing the cupboard. You are after all serving detention," he said dryly and then stood up. "What are you waiting on? Get up!"  
  
Delia put on her shoes and went back into the closet. Severus did not follow Delia into the closet. Instead he went over to his desk and began grading the summer essays he collected the first day of classes. He was in a foul mood.  
  
They worked in silence for a half an hour when all of a sudden there was a loud crash, followed by the sound of breaking glass and a thud from the closet. Severus came running over to find Delia on the floor. She looked up. Severus saw that there was some blood on her face. Delia was in shock.  
  
"Delia I know you aren't ok, but did you break any bones?"  
  
"I don't know!" She started crying. "I bumped my head and it hurts! The damn step stool collapsed! I fell on my side and it hurts too."  
  
Severus didn't say anything but helped Delia up, he asked, "Can you walk?"  
  
"I think so," she said. The tears still pouring down her face. Severus led her to his chambers, set her on the couch, lit a fire and returned with a washcloth and a washbasin. He pushback a strand of her hair and began cleaning her face.  
  
"It appears you just have a small cut on your right temple from where you must have hit a sharp edge when you fell. You'll have a nasty bruise and cut for a while. The good news is your eyes are not crossed. So no concussion, but you are still staying here tonight just in case."  
  
"Shouldn't I go to the hospital wing?"Delia asked.  
  
"No, you'll be fine. But I'm more worried about that bump."  
  
"Then I should go to the hospital wing!" she said again only this time more firmly.  
  
"No, you'll stay here and I'll stay awake to make sure you don't fall asleep. I don't want to wake Madame Pomfrey for this. And since you didn't break anything you will be fine. I don't see why I can't do as good as job as Madame Pomfrey. Hold this cloth over that cut so it can stop bleeding."  
  
Severus walked over to one of the shelves in his chambers. He returned with two bottles and another washcloth. "Firstly, I'm going to put on a wound cleaning potion, it may sting for a bit." Severus then sat down next to Delia on the couch and set the other bottle he was holding on the small table next to him. He opened the bottle, put some of the Wound Cleaning potion on the washcloth, and began to gently dab Delia's cut. She sucked in her breath as the stinging sensation began. When Severus finished with that he folded the washcloth in half. Halved it again and added the other contents from the potion bottle. "This is a Simple Healing Potion, its shouldn't sting. It should give off a cooling sensation instead." With that he started to dab Delia's cut. He was right; it gave her a cooling sensation.  
  
"How long does this cooling feeling last?" she asked.  
  
"A few minutes, just enough to make a person relax. I think that will do for now. Now, I'm going to make some tea. That does more for relaxation then anything I ever known."  
  
The cooling sensation was slowly leaving Delia's wound. Her left side still hurt though. She looked around Severus's Chambers. There really wasn't much, just a lot of bookshelves with a few potion bottles and books. There was a dresser against one wall with a wardrobe. The only mirror in the room hung above the dresser. The bed was against the wall behind Delia. There was only one couch and a chair in front of the fireplace with a matching footstool. No windows, pictures or anything that made the room seemed that it was lived in. The only light in the room was coming from a few candles and the fireplace. Even with a blazing fire, the room was still cold.  
  
"Here, drink this," Severus said handing a cup of tea to her and sitting down on her right. Delia took it gratefully. The cup felt warm in her cold hands. She just stared at it, enjoying the curls of steam it was emitting. Severus got up from the couch, walked over to his dresser opened a drawer and returned with a deep red chenille throw. He situated it around Delia's shoulders. "There, you should be warmer. My sister came for a visit, said it was too cold for her. When she returned home, she sent this. Its hardly been used."  
  
Delia examined it. "Well, it was very nice of your sister to do so. I like the color. I've never seen one like this before."  
  
"My sister found it somewhere. It came from a department store in Muggle London. I think it was Harrods but don't quote me. I've been a few times. It's a funny place."  
  
"My mom likes to go there. My dad hates it. Says she spends too much. But that's my mom! Come to think of it, I'm no help there either!" She laughed so did Severus. Delia finished her tea and Severus took the cup.  
  
"Do you want any more?" he asked.  
  
"No thanks. I'm good," she replied in her Kansas accent.  
  
"In that case, I can set the cups on this little table and not have to get up. I'm being lazy."  
  
"Why move if you don't have to?"  
  
"Exactly. Anyway we might as well get comfortable. It's going to be a long night. Take off your shoes if you want. Do you want a pillow so you can lean on it? I bet your side is killing you."  
  
"I could go for some Advil," she said thoughtfully.  
  
"Never heard of that Potion. What's in it?"  
  
"It's a Muggle pain killer."  
  
"Oh, Muggle Potions, I should have guessed."  
  
"Well, it's not a potion, it's a pill!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Where can I get some then?" he asked.  
  
"No worries, I have some here in my pocket of my robes!" Delia stood up, ignoring the pain. She began emptying her pockets onto the footstool. "Lets see...pen...Palm Pilot...Few English coins...Band Aides...Class schedule...mints...gum...Kansas Divers license...nope not in that pocket. Let me try the one on the left...lemme see...broken bracelet...more gum...lip stick...calculator...lip gloss...lucky rabbits foot...ah ha...Advil! Now all I need is some water."  
  
Severus sprang up from the couch. "I'll get you some" A minute later he returned with a glass of water. Delia tore open the small package of Advil, took a drink, put the pills in her mouth, took another drink and swallowed. "That should do it." She handed the glass back to Severus and sat back down.  
  
Severus leaned over to the footstool and picked up the Palm Pilot. "What is this?"  
  
"Palm Pilot. It's a date book, address keeper, notepad and wireless Internet access all in one. I have special permission to use one."  
  
"Oh some Muggle gadget," he said handing to back to Delia. "You can keep it."  
  
Delia started collecting her belongings from the footstool and replacing them in her robe. "You know I just love these new Cargo Robes. I can carry all my junk."  
  
"Cargo Robes? I haven't seen those."  
  
"Yep, I got them in Salem. Even has a really cool place to put your wand. Even comes with a pocket for a CD played and cell phone."  
  
"Americans!" Severus spat out. "The world would become a lot less hectic without them. You Americans make life complicated!"  
  
"So? Who cares? We add color to life and that's C-O-L-O-R, not C-O-L-O-U-R!"  
  
Severus chuckled and shook his head. "You wonder why I count you off on your spelling, Miss Wheelrite."  
  
"Maybe I do it to annoy you. So the jokes on you! HA! Man, what did you put in that tea I drank? I shot of whiskey?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" he said smugly.  
  
"Oh yes. You probably put in Truth Serum! Oh no, all my secrets will be reviled! GASP! FAINT!!! NOOOOOOOOO!" she said placing her hand on her brow. "Ok ok. I did like the New Kids on The Block. They were a great band!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind. They were a popular rock group when I was in fifth grade at El Paso Elementary. Silly, ten-year-old girl things," she said with a laugh. "I was stupid back then. I still can't believe I liked that sucky band. Live and learn I guess."  
  
"I'm not that familiar with the Muggle World. I've really never had a need to be."  
  
"You aren't missing anything. It's more of a mess then Wizard World."  
  
"This world has its problems too," he said softly.  
  
"That I realize. There is no true paradise. If there was, I'd would be there already basking in the sun, drinking Champagne and swimming in the blue clear seas. But, I'm here instead. Welcome back to reality."  
  
"Yes, I know. I would be there with you."  
  
"Watch out! You'll get sunburn!" Delia exclaimed.  
  
"It's paradise? How can I?"  
  
"See there is no true paradise. But if I had to choose between The Muggle World and this world, I'd stay here. Life is simpler."  
  
"I can't say. I've been in this world all my life. I don't know the difference. There are some bad problems here. Take for example, well how do I say it without being rude...witches and wizards of Muggle born parents? Some of the `purebloods' see this as a problem. They make me sick, Like the Malfoys. I can't believe I actually thought like them at one time. Makes me sick thinking about it!"  
  
"You what?" Delia asked softly  
  
"Thought like the Malfoys," he replied with anger. "I was wrong."  
  
"Oh," Delia said looking at her hands and not a Severus. She didn't know what to say. She wrapped the chenille throw around her tighter. There was an awkward silence. Delia broke the silence by saying, "There is something I should know, shouldn't I?"  
  
"Yes, Delia there is," he replied in a whisper.  
  
"When you think you are ready, if you ever are, you can tell me," she said in a affable voice.  
  
"I think I should tell you now. No better time like the present." 


	3. A Long Night

Thanks to Amy Lee and SheDoesMagic for reviewing. Sorry to leave such a cliffhanger. Here is what I have.  
  
Please presume all the usual disclaimers that go along with this sorta thing.  
  
Ch 3 -a long night  
  
"All right, I'm ready whenever you are. Take your time," Delia said in a soothing manner.  
  
"I'm going to make some more tea," muttered Severus and he got up from the couch and went over to the kettle and uttered a spell to heat up the water. Then he filled a brown teapot with a slight chip in the handle with the heated water. Waited a minute, filled the two teacups on the small table, handed one to Delia and sat back down on the couch and looked miserable. Delia looked at her cup, there was no milk or sugar added. Severus took a drink of his tea, gave a look like he tasted something awful, released a heavy sigh, got up took Delia's cup and filled the teacups with milk and sugar.  
  
"You could have said something about the tea," he said handing her the tea cup and then sat back down.  
  
"Back home we drink tea with no milk and sometimes no sugar. I though nothing of it!"  
  
"You've been here long enough to know how we drink tea!" Severus snapped. Then Delia thought she heard something about bloody Americans.  
  
Delia looked hurt. She hung her head not wanting to look at Severus. She clutched her tea with both her hands and softly spoke into the cup, " Since you are being this way, I am going to leave."  
  
"No, you aren't. I am responsible for your care," he said strictly.  
  
"I can go to the hospital wing."  
  
"No, you'll stay," he said in a calm voice. "I shouldn't have said what I said. I'm sorry. It's just...what I'm about to tell you may change your opinion of me. Very few people know. Its something I regret."  
  
"Oh, ok," she said softly in her Midwestern. "I accept your apology."  
  
"Thank you, Delia," he sighed and got up from the couch and went over to the fireplace mantel and leaned on it. "Where shall I start?"  
  
"The beginning? Isn't that where everything starts?"  
  
He gave Delia a look like I knew that. "All right, remember when we were talking about the worst thing we had ever done?"  
  
"Yep. I remember," she said. I was just goofing around."  
  
"Good. I was thinking about what I had done. Then I thought to myself, I don't deserve you after my deed. You are the sweetest, nicest, forgiving, and most precious person whom have met. You don't want a scab of a person such as myself. You are radiant, charming, beautiful, gorgeous, intelligent, loving and young, whereas, I am a joke next to you. I'm twice your age, sarcastic, greasy haired, cruel and cold. How could you like someone like me? You deserve better."  
  
"I don't think of you as that!" Delia exclaimed  
  
"You will in due time," he said softly, "like everyone else."  
  
"I'm not like everyone else!" Delia said quickly, "If you think like that I will. You don't know me very well!"  
  
"Ahh just like a Hufflepuff, loyal and true!"  
  
"What's that got to do with a cup in tea in China?" she asked cynically.  
  
"Many things. I was a Slytherin. We are nasty, cruel and turn out not always on the right side. We only want we can get for our own advantages."  
  
"I don't see the point," she said. "You are talking about a bunch of baloney that can mean anything.  
  
"Hufflepuffs are true to their friends and what they believe in. Just watch out for whom you are fighting for. You may end up back stabbed some day. I remember your Sorting. The poor hat was having trouble placing you because you had all the characteristics of the all four houses. If I recall your loyalty and honesty quality is what placed you in Hufflepuff."  
  
"How do you remember that?" she asked quickly.  
  
"You are the first exchange student to attend Hogwarts. Of course, I'd be paying attention. I was hoping I'd have another great mind in Slytherin. But Hufflepuff was the lucky one. I was hoping for the honour of overseeing the First Yank."  
  
"Don't take offence, green isn't my color," she said in jocular voice.  
  
"Once again being true. God, why can't Slytherin have a mind like yours?"  
  
"I don't know", she shrugged her shoulders  
  
"Of course you don't. Slytherin could benefit from more like you." Severus sat down next to Delia, took her cup she was still clutching, placed it on the table, took her hand and looked deep into her questioning blue grey eyes.  
  
"Delia, there is no other way to put this." He took a deep breath, exhaled and said, "I was a Death Eater."  
  
Delia looked down at her hands, "A Death Eater? No way! I mean...you...Death Eater...thought like the Malfoys...oh my word...VOLDEMORT!" Her head snapped up. "Why?"  
  
Severus squeezed her hand. "Because I was a fool. I told you I regretted it! At the time I was young. I had a lot of things go wrong. It seemed to be the thing to do. I know it's not an excuse. But that's why."  
  
"What went wrong?"  
  
"My parents. They agreed with Voldemort. I was expected to follow. In the long haul my parents ended up dying in Azkaban. I knew what was going on. I didn't want to be like that. I came clean. I told Dumbledore. So now I am a spy. I don't like living this way, but I do. If I could do it all over again, I would change everything."  
  
"You can't change the past but you can work on the future to make it better," she said philosophically.  
  
"My sweet Delia, its only going to get worse before it gets better. I sometimes forget how young and idealistic you are."  
  
Delia let go of Severus's hand. "So, it's a valid point!"  
  
"Yes, but Voldemort is only going to get stronger. You better watch yourself."  
  
"I can look after myself," she said matter of factly. Just because she was female didn't mean she needed looking after.  
  
"Ha! Not with Quirrell teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts!"  
  
"I agree, he's an idiot. I wouldn't know what to do if Voldemort were to show up tomorrow."  
  
"I have some advice," he said. "Don't join the Death Eaters! If you ever do, I will personally do something about it."  
  
"I won't!" Delia reaffirmed him.  
  
"You don't want one of these!" he pushed up his sleeves on his left arm and showed her the Dark Mark. "There, that's your DADA lesson for today.  
  
Delia was wide eyed and gasped. " Oh my..."  
  
"Yes, now you know," Severus said bitterly. "If you want to leave you can. I don't see why a young lady like you should be in a room alone with me. If I had a daughter like you and she were seeing someone like me, I wouldn't let her, knowing what I know and knowing what I did."  
  
"What did you do?" she asked slowly.  
  
"You really want to know?" his voice was just as bitter as before. "Are you willing to leave your childhood behind and grow up all in less then a minute all for me?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be eighteen in two days time."  
  
"I admire your honesty. But before you make up your mind the option of walking out the door is still available."  
  
Delia sat there clutching chenille throw looking at Severus with intent.  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"I'm not leaving."  
  
"Your choice," he stood up went over to the mantle by the fireplace leaned on it, turned around looked at Delia and spoke softly. "I killed an innocent girl about your age for being a...god how do I put it without being rude? A witch of Muggle born parents? She didn't do anything. It was my initiation ceremony to the Death Eaters. They brought her to me and expected me to use an Unforgivable Curse. At first I said no. Then Voldemort put Cruciatus Curse on her and said he was going to kill her if I didn't do it. In the end I used the Killing Curse to end the misery and torture she was going through. Then the Mark was put on me, I was in. That was the only killing I ever did. But I witnessed several more after that. Then I realized what was going on. I told Dumbledore. And know you know the rest from there." Delia looked at Severus and didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. She was flabbergasted. "If you want to leave you still can. I won't hold it against you."  
  
"I'm not leaving!" she snapped. "I'll leave when I feel ready. What's leaving going to solve? What you need more then anything is a friend, even if it's me. If I leave, I've walked out on you and let you down. You just opened up a major thing about yourself to me. If I leave it shows I'm not a good friend.  
  
Severus smiled and shook his head, "I knew you were too good for me."  
  
"Oh well, everyone has to have their poison of some sort!" She got up slowly from the couch, letting the chenille throw fall to the floor and wrapped her arms around Severus.  
  
"You should be resting after that fall," he said as if it were an order.  
  
"I am," she said resting her head on Severus's chest. He began stroking her hair.  
  
"How is your head by the way?"  
  
"It still hurts a bit. I'll be ok. I've had worse falls in Quidditch practice."  
  
"You should be sitting, not standing." He led her back over to the couch and sat down next to Delia on her right, picking the throw off the floor and wrapped it around Delia. Then put his arm around her, pulling her closer. "Am I on the side that doesn't hurt?" he asked, Delia nodded in response. "Good. What would your father say if he knew what was going on? I've only met him once and that was briefly."  
  
"You know, I don't know. This may sound funny, but I really don't know my parents," Delia said her detached Kansas accent.  
  
"No, not at all, you maybe see them a ten weeks a year. But your father gave the hint that if anything happened to his little girl here he would have heads roll!"  
  
"Oh, please!" Delia retorted. "That's any father, if you think about it."  
  
"Yes, like I said. If I had a daughter and she was seeing someone like me, I wouldn't let her."  
  
"Yes, but there is a certain age when a little girl realizes she isn't a girl anymore and daddy can't control her. She has to realize what is best for her by her own means."  
  
Severus smiled. "So you are saying, your mind is made up. You aren't daddy's little girl anymore."  
  
"Yep.," she said in her quick Kansas accent. "That's what I'm saying. I don't know how he will react to it."  
  
"He will just have to like it! He has no choice." Severus kissed Delia playfully. "So your birthday is in two days time. Hhhmmmm what to get you."  
  
"You don't have to get me anything. My family and I had a small party before I came back here," she shrugged her shoulders. "It's no big deal."  
  
"Yes, it is. You only turn eighteen once. You should get something special."  
  
"Who says I don't have something special already," she said smiling timidly at Severus.  
  
"You are right. You don't need anything. You have me. That's something special enough. Good, I don't have to go shopping." Delia giggled and kissed Severus. Then started running her fingers through his black hair, it didn't feel greasy, but felt soft. After awhile Delia stopped and rested her head on Severus shoulder.  
  
"Whatever you do, don't fall asleep," he said firmly.  
  
"I won't."  
  
They sat there for hours enjoying each other's company when all of a sudden there was a loud piercing ringing noise. This startled Delia. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed, the loud piercing ringing continuing still echoing in the room.  
  
Severus rose from the couch and said, "Its' my alarm clock, its 5:30 AM." He walked over to the nightstand and turned the alarm clock off. "I think its time you went back to your dormitory. Just don't fall asleep. You better get back before anyone notices you are gone."  
  
"I think Nicola will have noticed," Delia said nodding. Here were some things you just couldn't keep from your best friend.  
  
"Just tell her that you fell and you stayed with me, because we didn't want to disturb Madame Pomfrey. That's all she needs to know. Now, let me walk you back to your dormitory."  
  
Delia and Severus walked out of Severus's Chambers and got as far as the first step when they saw Professor Dumbledore. "Good morning Professor Snape, Delia. I see that you are both well. Good. I had gotten word that Delia was missing all night. I was concerned. I heard that she had detention from you. I had come to see if you had seen Delia. But I can tell you have. What I'd like to know is, Delia why didn't you return to your dormitory last night?"  
  
Delia was about to reply. She got as far as opening her mouth.  
  
"Headmaster, I can answer that." Severus interjected. She was with me. Miss Wheelrite had an accident while serving detention. She was standing on a step stool when it collapsed at the leg. She bumped her head and got a small cut. Miss Wheelrite is fine now. I just kept her all night to make sure she didn't have a concussion. I didn't want to disturb Madame Pomfrey with this matter. I stayed awake all night to make sure Miss Wheelrite was fine. If anything had looked suspicious, I assure you Headmaster, I would have called for Madame Pomfrey immediately. I was just on my way to escort miss Wheelrite to the Hufflepuff Dormitory and make sure she arrived safely."  
  
"I see," Dumbledore said. "It's a good thing to know Delia is safe. However, Severus, Delia should have gone to the hospital wing immediately after her accident. I will see you in my office later. Take Delia back to her dorm." Dumbledore turned and walked up the stairs.  
  
After he left Delia asked, "Are you going to be in trouble because of me?"  
  
"Don't worry about me." Severus replied climbing the stairs. "I can take of this. You didn't do anything wrong. You were just listening to my orders."  
  
"Ok if you are sure. But for the record all night you had me reading aloud potion ingredients were just annoying."  
  
"Sounds like something I'd do," he speculated  
  
They walked silently to the Hufflepuff Dormitory. Outside the portrait Severus spoke, "Try to get through until this afternoon. I know you have Potions this afternoon, but if you are too tired to come to class, go take a nap. I will help you make it up, but in your case this is an easy assignment. Here is a vile of `Awaken' it's a strong potion, don't use too much. Just take a few drops every three hours or otherwise you will be hyper. I need to get ready for classes so I will see you at breakfast," he kissed her forehead. "Take care"  
  
Yes, you too and she mutter the password went through the portrait.  
  
Delia walked into the quiet Dormitory. No one was up yet. Delia checked her watch, 5.45 AM. Anyone with half a brain would still be snoozing for another hour. Delia quietly climbed the stairs to he dorm room. She peeked in Nicola, Janie, and Tasha were asleep. Delia quietly slipped in a grabbed a stationary set and pen. She descended the stairs to the Hufflepuff Common Room and took a seat at one of the tables and began writing a letter. It was in blue sparkly ink with pink paper.  
  
Dear Severus,  
  
It is currently 5:52 AM. I am sitting in he Common Room thinking about the events of what has happened. I have a clearly deeper respect for you. I no longer think of you as the mean evil Potions Master dude in the freakin' dungeon of Hogwarts who has something against anyone that isn't a Slytherin. It came as a shock to find out you like me. I didn't know how to take it. I never knew I could have such an impact on a person. Maybe it's childish of me to think that. When you were telling me of your past, it made me scared. I know you can't change the past, but as I said you can work on the future. As I said, you need a friend. But I think I'm more then a friend. I think I am starting to like you. But I've never had these types of feelings before for a person. I care about you a lot. Right now I'm worrying about you being in trouble with Dumbledore. I know I shouldn't worry, but I am. As far as I am concerned you can tell Dumbledore what's going on. He will eventually find out.  
As for our, um...relationship? I think we should keep it quite. I won't even tell Josh and Nicola. Anyway its 6:30 and I can hear people waking up. I am off to the owlery to send this.  
  
See you at breakfast,  
  
Take care,  
  
Love,  
  
Delia P. Wheelrite  
  
"DEE DEE DEE! Where have you been?" Nicola came running down the stairs. "I was ssoooooooossssoooooo worried!"  
  
"Relax," Delia said coolly. "I had an accident in detention. I fell off a step stool. Snape was worried I had a concussion. Can you believe he made me stay up all night reading him potion stuff. Believe me I never am gonna do that again! Never, I tell you never!"  
  
"Oh my! I think you've had quite a night. What was it like being alone with Snape?"  
  
"Freakin' weird," she said with a shudder. "I am scared for life. I'll spend years in therapy for that. Anyway I am off to send this letter. See ya at breakfast? Cool?"  
  
"Sure. See ya then."  
  
Delia walked into the Great Hall after sending her letter. By now the entire school had heard about her evening down in the dungeons. It was the talk of the day. Delia took a set next to Josh. "I heard everything. Is there anything I can do? I can beat up Snape for you!" Josh said benevolently.  
  
"Nah. I'll be good after years of psychotherapy. Thanks anyway, man. So are you ready for Quidditch practice?" Delia asked.  
  
"You betcha, I'm ready!" he replied. "I'm ready to be the best Chaser team; under the best captain Hufflepuff has ever seen third year in a row! Congrats Delia!"  
  
Thank you! thank you! No applause! No applause, please. I'll sign us up for practice and we will start as soon as we can! Oh look mail's here!" Delia looked up as an owl dropped two letters and a Daily Prophet in front of Delia. One letter was from home and the other Delia didn't recognize. Delia opened it.  
  
Delia,  
  
I hope you are well. Its currently 7.02 and I can't stop thinking about you. I just received your letter. What does the `P' in Delia P. Wheelrite stand for? I found your comment `the mean evil Potions Master dude in the freakin' dungeon of Hogwarts who has something against anyone that isn't a Slytherin' it be most enjoyable. This is one name I haven't been called. Very creative! 10 points from Hufflepuff! Ha Ha just kidding, my "cutie". So you think of me as " freakin' Potions Master" not anything more? Hhhhmmmm seems a shame that's all that you think of me as. Because I think of you more the Miss Delia P. Wheelrite the freakin' captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. I think of you as sweet, lovely, gorgeous, amazing, "cutie" and did I mention, "freakin'"?  
  
As for your feelings, I expected you never had dealt with these before. But I do appreciate the fact you care for me. As for you being scared, don't worry. I would never do anything to harm you. I have spellbinding emotions towards you. Don't fret about Dumbledore and me. Worry about yourself. As for your detention tonight I do expect you to show up. I can tell you need a goodnight's rest. So do I. But I expect you there on Friday evening at 7:00 PM sharp. I liked your choice of paper for your letter, very interesting.  
  
Try to stay awake the rest for the day and remember what I said about the Awaken Potion, a few drops every 3 hours.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Severus Snape  
  
"Whose that from?" Nicola asked.  
  
" Some secret admirer! Bunch of garbage really," Delia replied crumpling up the letter and stuffing it in her backpack. "The other is from home. I'll read that later."  
  
Josh looked up from his book. " So you have an admirer. Bizarre. Wonder who?"  
  
"Oh I bet its some Slytherin playing jokes. Like I said, a bunch of garbage."  
  
***  
  
Severus sat at the head table. He saw the morning mail being delivered by the owls. To this day this always brought some excitement to his day. He hardly received any mail, unless it was from his sister. But he did have a subscription to the Daily Prophet and received several journals on potions. He didn't consider these items to be mail. On this particular morning he had written Delia a letter. He watched as the owl dropped it in front of Delia. A smile crossed his face.  
  
"Severus," Professor McGonagall said. "Whatever are you smiling for? As a rule you are generally sour in the morning?"  
  
"Nothing" he grumbled and went back to scowling. He looked over at Delia. She was opening the letter. A puzzled look was on her face as she read the letter. One of her friends, Nicola he thought it was said something. Delia crumpled up his letter. This made Severus heart fall to the pit of his stomach, causing him to chock on his bacon. He coughed and took a drink of Pumpkin juice.  
  
"Are you all right, Severus?" Professor Sprout asked.  
  
"Fine," he grumbled. He scowled at Delia who was saying something to Josh. Why don't you look over here and acknowledge my presence? Its not everyday I send letters and you go crumpling it up. Delia stood up from the Hufflepuff table, stretched and grabbed her backpack. As she was putting on her backpack she glanced over at Severus and smiled. He smiled back, but quickly went back to scowling before anyone would notice.  
  
***  
  
That is what I have so far. I'll try to get more up as soon as it's been technical edited. I'm dyslexic and may take me awhile. If you notice any grammar errors please point them out. My beta readers are dyslexics too. If you would like to be added to my beta reader's list email me at [1]esl86vw@yahoo.com. If you do you'll get a treat. Part one of Almost A Lady is finished. Until the next chapter...  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:esl86vw@yahoo.com 


	4. Typical Friday

Welcome back. I hope you like my little story so far. I still don't have any takers for a Beta Reader. If you are still interested you can email me.  
  
J.K. Rowling created everything I didn't. Places, names, folk and some words are hers. I just borrowed them for a form of amusement.  
  
***  
  
Ch 4. -Typical Friday  
  
Friday wasn't Delia's day. Even with Awaken she still felt funny. She knew she was tired but didn't feel it. The bump on her head was feeling better but it still hurt along with her left side. But above all that she was worried about what kind of trouble she had gotten Severus into. However, there was noting she could do about it in History of Magic. Delia did fall asleep in class. Nicola had to keep nudging Delia to keep her from falling asleep.  
  
Severus sat in Dumbledore's office in front of Dumbledore desk. He was waiting on Dumbledore. Severus sank lower in the chair he was sitting in. He was exhausted. He had used `Awaken' but for some reason he still felt tired. Plus, Delia was on his mind. This always made him smile. Fawkes came over and perched himself on Severus shoulder. Severus always liked Fawkes. But then again who didn't?  
  
"Good morning, Severus I am glad to see you are well this morning. Would you like some tea?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"No thank you, Headmaster," Severus replied.  
  
"In that case I will just pass on the tea and get to the point." Dumbledore sat down at his desk. "Its about Miss Delia Wheelrite."  
  
Severus sank lower in his chair and spoke coolly, "Headmaster whatever do you mean? She is fine now. She is in class where she is supposed to be."  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, Severus. I know what goes on in this school."  
  
Severus sighed, "I suppose I should tell you that Delia is my apprentice."  
  
"Nothing wrong with that," Dumbledore said. "But there is more. For example for the second night in the term Delia was late going back to the Hufflepuff dormitory. And last night she has a fall where she should have gone to the hospital wing, but instead she stays with you."  
  
"Yes, I was wrong. Miss Wheelrite should have gone to see Madame Pomfrey."  
  
"But that's not the point. That isn't why I have brought you here, Severus."  
  
"They why am I here, Headmaster?" Severus asked.  
  
"I know you care for Delia and she cares for you. But how much have you told her?"  
  
"How much have I told her?" Severus asked playing cool.  
  
"You know what I mean," Dumbledore said.  
  
"About being a former Death Eater?"  
  
"Yes. How much does she know?" Dumbledore asked cafefully.  
  
"Delia knows everything, sir," Severus said with a sigh.  
  
"And she didn't run away?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, then you have someone special, Severus," Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
Severus was enraged. "You aren't going to yell at me? You aren't going to sack me? What are you going to do with me?"  
  
"I didn't bring you here to yell at you or sack you. I brought you here to say keep school business school business. Delia is of legal age. She can make her own decisions and I can see she has. I have no control over a situation that doesn't exist. Basically what I am doing is turning my head the other way. But if it gets out of hand I will do something about it. Now, I presume you have classes to prepare for? Yes. Come Fawkes we have many things to do today." Fawkes flew off Severus shoulder as he stood up to leave. "One more thing Severus. Just remember that Delia is special. And you are such a lucky man to have that."  
  
"Yes, Headmaster," Severus replied and left  
  
***  
  
Delia walked into the Great Hall for lunch. She decided that she wasn't going to go to Potions. She needed rest, badly. The Awaken potion wasn't working any longer. She sat at her usually place, alone. Josh and Nicola had decided to skip lunch to study for Potions. Delia thought they were insane. She yawned and thought, I really need some sleep. Severus hadn't shown up for lunch. He must be taking a nap she thought between bites of an Egg Sandwich. But the notion of Professor Snape sleeping was funny. Everyone in Hufflepuff thought he didn't sleep. That was half of his problems.  
  
Delia stood up from the table with a yawn and grabbed her backpack for the second time that day and left the Great Hall. She was about to turn to go on the stairs to the Hufflepuff dorm when she heard Severus voice boom from down the corridor. He sounded irritated, but what else was new? He saw Delia.  
  
"Miss Wheelrite, How is your head?" he asked.  
  
"Its OK, I guess. I mean it quit hurting," she replied.  
  
"Good. May I have a word with you in private?"  
  
"Sure, but were you on your way to lunch? I don't want you to get distracted."  
  
"No, I wasn't. I was on my way to look for you. Now shall we head to my office?"  
  
"Ok, sounds fine by me." Delia began walking with Severus in direction of his office in the dungeon.  
  
"Tell me a bit about Kansas," he said with genuine interest. I've never been. What's the weather like at this time of year?"  
  
"Well, that's a funny question. It can be anything. It can be hot, cold, rainy, snowy, icy, thunderstorms, tornadoes and foggy."  
  
"What was it like when you left a few days ago?" Severus asked.  
  
"It was steamy!" she exclaimed as if it were the worst thing in the world. "It had been raining and was hot. Felt like the tropics. It was so hot; I was wearing a halter-top and shorts! Even then all I wanted to do was sit in a pool of ice water!"  
  
A sly smile crossed his face as they entered the steps to the dungeon. "Halter-top and shorts? I'm not that familiar with Muggle clothing." In all reality he knew what it was.  
  
"A halter-top is a shirt with thin straps and shorts are well pants without the long legs that come up above the knee at various lengths depending on the cut and fashion style."  
  
"So in all reality you were wearing underwear."  
  
"No, not underwear. Summer wear, " she said firmly.  
  
"That gives me an interesting picture of you," he said unlocking his office with his wand. "Ladies first."  
  
"I didn't know you were a gentleman," she said walking in as a few candles lit up. Exposing the various bottles and jars containing floating objects. It gave Delia the jeebies.  
  
"My mother taught me well," he said in a voice unlike Professor Snape and shut the door behind him. "But do tell me more about halter-tops and shorts. I'm truly fascinated by the subject." He wrapped Delia into an embrace and kissed her.  
  
"What do you want to know?" she asked gazing up into his eyes, which had a sparkle as opposed to the cold black they usually were.  
  
"What does the `P' in Delia P Wheelrite stand for?" Severus asked.  
  
"Promise not to laugh?" she asked  
  
"I can't promise."  
  
Delia gave Severus an irritated look. "It stands for Penelope. My full name is Delia Penelope Wheelrite."  
  
"I like that name," he said in his soft silky voice.  
  
"What is your middle name?" Delia asked.  
  
"You know that is funny. I was never given one."  
  
"Really? Wow. Who would have thought Severus Snape has no middle name. That'll make head lines in the Daily Prophet `Hogwarts Teacher Has No Middle Name What So Ever.'" Delia yawned. "Excuse me, rough night last night. I musta had one too many. Remind me not to do that ever again"  
  
"I have question. Why did you crumple up my letter?"  
  
"Oh sorry!" Delia said apologetically. "I was hoping you didn't see that. You see Josh and Nicola were getting inquisitive. So to make them think it was nothing, I had to think of it as nothing. I just said it was a letter from a secret admirer, probably some Slytherin playing jokes. The end, case closed."  
  
"Ok makes since now. So from now on just in case they look I'll sign the letters I send with just an `S' or leave it blank."  
  
"I'm going to get more letters, am I? Sweet," Delia drawled out.  
  
"Maybe you are, maybe not. You may just have to be a good girl."  
  
Delia yawned." Sorry, rough night last night. That was one wild party. I'd do it again...yah."  
  
"Are you going to class?" he asked.  
  
"Nahhh. I have Potions with that freak. He'll probably end up poisoning me one day. And I'd get Saturday detention for falling asleep in my cauldron." Delia could tell Severus was disappointed. "Don't worry; I'll be back for my detention. Tonight. And I have to go. You have class to teach."  
  
"Yes, I do. Have a good nap." Severus gave Delia a longing kiss. Then he opened the door to his office and she left.  
  
***  
  
"DEE! GET UP!" Nicola shouted. "You'll miss dinner. You can't miss dinner! I'll have to hear you gripe all night about being hungry."  
  
"So, I can go to the kitchen later, Delia mumbled sleepily. "I'm goin' back to snooze land."  
  
Sometime later Delia was being prodded. "Don't you have detention with Snape?" Nicola asked.  
  
"Huh! What!" Delia bolted up and looked at her watch. "Oh my god, 7:30! I'm dead." She threw the blankets off and ran out of the dorm towards the dungeons.  
  
She got about halfway down the steps towards the dungeon before she realized that she had failed to put on her shoes. She considered running back and getting them. She could picture where they were, right beside her bed, on the rug. She sighed. `Too late now, genius" she said to herself. She walked into Severus's classroom. He looked up from his desk.  
  
"Miss Wheelrite," he said curtly. "Do you realize you are forty minutes LATE for detention?"  
  
Delia looked at her feet, "Um, sorry. I didn't mean to!"  
  
"Sorry, will not solve this. I am displeased; you have wasted my valuable time. I'd give you dentition again, but that's a waste of time, even if it's with someone else. Instead I am deducting 100 points from Hufflepuff. I'll leave it up to your fellow housemates to torture you." Delia continued to look at her feet. She knew she was in for it when she got back. She felt like crying. But didn't. She knew as a teacher he had to do this. He had no choice she was after all in the wrong. Her feet were beginning to feel the cold. "I was going to start work on a complicated potion. But we don't have enough time. So instead you will scrub down all of the tables and chairs with out the aide of magic. Now, hand over your wand."  
  
Delia reached into her wand pocket of her cargo robes. Her wand wasn't there. Instead it was on her nightstand." Sir," Delia gulped and said quickly. "I have forgotten my wand!"  
  
"Miss Wheelrite!" Severus boomed. "You call yourself a witch!"  
  
Delia was getting mad. "As a matter of fact I do consider myself one, thank-you-very-much."  
  
"Don't get impertinent with me! Twenty Points from Hufflepuff for that cheek and if I hear it again tonight, I'll put a Silencing Charm on you, because obviously you can't improve the silence. NOW GET TO WORK!" He boomed.  
  
Delia rounded up a bucket and sponge and began at the farthest corner of the classroom. She didn't want to look at Severus. She couldn't believe she had acted the way she did. Delia had always been a bit lippy sometimes, but she knew better with Severus. She had learned this in his first class at age twelve. Her first Potions lesson was on her birthday. Severus was picking on her that day...  
  
Severus had been taking roll. He had gotten to Delia's name lastly.  
  
`Wheelrite, Delia.'  
  
`Here!' she called out eagerly.  
  
`Didn't anyone ever teach you here you say present instead of here. I don't know what they teach you Americans. But it's not the way it should be taught.'  
  
`I can't help being American, sir. It's where I was born. I had no choice. Take it up with my parents since you perceive this as a problem.' The entire class erupted in laughter.  
  
`SILENCE' he shouted. The class ceased the laughter. `Five points from Hufflepuff, for that remark, Miss Wheelrite.'  
  
Delia should have shut her trap but instead she said `You have a serious problem, man. Seek help. Americans are your friends. We don't bite too hard.'  
  
Severus came over to the table Delia was sitting at and lowered himself to her eye level and got in her face and growled. `You Miss Wheelrite have just earned detention and ten points from Hufflepuff. I can see that you are not my problem as much as I will be YOURS!' He then rose and went to the front of the class and spoke in a tone that would scare most people. `This is Potions. I hardly doubt many of you will learn the exquisiteness of the discipline. Most Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws are duffs and as a result this is a waste of my time. But you are here nonetheless. There is little idiotic wand waving or invocation in this class.'  
  
`Ok-ay,' Delia said grinning. She wasn't going to be called a duff by a teacher. `Where do I sign up?'  
  
Delia was given the iciest stare from his black eyes. He walked back over to where she was sitting and spoke very softly. `Miss Wheelrite, I knew you would be taxing. It's in the American personality. For your cheek you have just lost Hufflepuff ten more points. If I hear anymore out of you today I will make it fifty! Is that quite clear to you?'  
  
Delia grinned and held up her thumbs and said, `Crystal clear! Gotcha, chief! You're the man! Whatever you say, buddy. I'm with you!' She could tell she had pushed it too far. Severus was gripping the end of the table and his knuckles were turning white. It looked as if a vein in his forehead was going to pop. Her grin quickly faded and a look of terror crossed her face. It was only her third day and it look as if she were going to be thrown out of class. She had been quite in every other class.  
  
`Stand up Miss Wheelrite and follow me," he growled. Delia stood and followed him to the front of the classroom. He took a chair and made her sit facing the class. Severus took her seat next to Nicola. `Since Miss Wheelrite likes to talk so much she will be teaching my class today. Go on, Miss Wheelrite; do tell us about today's potion. What page do I need to open my book to? Miss Wheelrite, I don't have my cauldron. Miss Wheelrite why aren't the instructions on the board!'  
  
`Stop it!' she cried. She was clearly frustrated, `I'm sorry!'  
  
Severus came back to the front of the classroom, `Sit back down, Miss Wheelrite and everyone open your book to page-`  
  
"Delia where are your shoes?"  
  
"Huh, what?" Delia woke up from her memory.  
  
"Where are your shoes," Severus asked again.  
  
"Upstairs. I forgot them."  
  
"How can you forget your shoes?" Severus asked pulling out a chair and sitting down.  
  
"It goes like this, as hummed to the tune of `Yankee Doodle Dandy.' I overslept. I ran out of my bed to get here. And you know the rest." She began scrubbing a table leg.  
  
Severus chuckled. "Your feet must be freezing."  
  
"Yep. But after awhile you don't notice it," she said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"I didn't know you overslept. You must have been that tired. Listen, I'm sorry for chewing you out like that. I'll only deduct thirty points total."  
  
"No, you shouldn't do that," she said scrubbing the table leg. "I mean after all I was late. It was my responsibility to be here at 7:00 and then I got lippy. I do know better then to do that. You'd think after years of having a hard ass for a Russian figure skating coach I would have learned. I mean you are tame next to this guy. If I was thirty seconds late and if I got lippy late to practice he's have you doing laps in the parking lot for an hour! And believe me running in a parking lot at 5:00 AM isn't my idea of a good time when it snowing. Then you'd go in and have to do push-ups and sit-ups on the ice until he decided you'd had enough. This not only ticked you off, but your parents, because they paid for your coach and the ice time. You are supposed to practice ice-skating and not jogging and sit-ups and push-ups are not part of ice-skating. Then once all that was done with all that he would tell you what a bad performance of what ice-skating you did do and once that  
was over he'd threaten to leave you for some other pretty ice skater with a lot more talent then you. No matter how much your parents wanted to pay him." She looked up from scrubbing the table leg.  
  
"So why did you have this coach?" Severus asked.  
  
"Because he was the best," she replied. "My parents had dreams of me being this Olympic skater. The stories I could tell you!"  
  
"Let's go somewhere warmer."  
  
"What about my scrubbing?" she asked confused.  
  
"Forget it dump the water. I shouldn't have even made you serve detention tonight, not after last night. I was being selfish. I just want to see you thati s all. And like I said, its thirty points total."  
  
"I'm not going to argue, since that will get me nowhere." She stood up and picked up the bucket throwing the sponge in. Severus stood up and took the bucket from her and walked over to the sink and discarded it.  
  
"Now, how about we go get a cup of tea?" he suggested.  
  
***  
  
Delia once again found herself in Severus's chambers sipping tea in front of a warm fire and had the chenille throw around her shoulders again. Only this time she didn't have a fall. Severus handed her a pair of black socks. "Put these on," he instructed. "They will keep your feet warm."  
  
"Thanks," she said putting the socks on her feet. The socks were about 3 times too big and when she pulled them on they came up half way up to her knees. Severus sat down on the couch beside Delia and said, "Tell me more about your ice-skating adventures!"  
  
"What do you want to know?" she asked bored.  
  
"Tell me more about this coach you had. You said he made me look tame!"  
  
"His name was Josef Vosika. He always believed discipline was the answer. He was a man who would give you praise if you did something right and it had to be 110% right. He was always ready with his criticism. My parents hired him when I was seven. He always promised me greatness and that every one in the world would know my name. He had a fit when I told him I was quitting to come here."  
  
"I can imagine!" Severus exclaimed.  
  
"His words to me were, `Delia I have made you what you are! How can you leave me! You could have been great at this. I could have helped you to glory only little girls imagine! And now you leave me!' In all truth I was getting tired of ice-skating. That was the only thing I had known. My parents had me on the ice as soon as I could walk. At four I was doing some jumps. At age nine, I was competing in junior tournaments. At eleven I had a junior nationals title. I one day looked in the mirror and saw something. I had been made into somebody, but not by myself. I was made to be what I was by my parents. So I quit and came here. My parents weren't too happy at first but the learned to accept what I was doing. In all reality I really didn't know my parents because I spent so much time with one coach or another. If I wasn't training, I was studying. It was rough."  
  
What would you have done if you hadn't have come here for school?" Severus asked curiously.  
  
"I'd most likely be at the Olympics or would have quit."  
  
"What happened to your coach?"  
  
"Oh this other ice skater I know jumped at the chance to have him as her coach. She is currently winning and has a spot on the US Team for the winter games."  
  
"So you regret not staying?"  
  
"No, not at all. I had to think, did I really wanna do this the rest of my life? Ice-skating is great, but I didn't want to end up with a dead career by thirty-five. And I really didn't want to teach some other kid. And what's funny is when I go back home on holidays I do go to the rink. I end up seeing Josef. He always tells me I'm not his new skater isn't as good as me and that I could have been great..." Delia allowed her voice to trail off.  
  
"You know what's funny?" Severus said. "You could bottle talent and change the course and go back and be better then what you ever could have been."  
  
"I know. But it's a pointless waste of time. My mind has been made up. I quit. And now I find myself here, sipping tea and wearing these black socks." She lay down on the couch propping her head up on the arm, setting the teacup on her stomach and holding it with her left hand.  
  
"You look comfortable." Severus said picking up her feet and setting them in his lap and began massaging her feet. "So it's time to tell me more of your secrets!"  
  
"Oh boy. What do you want to know? I'm not going to start spitting out info, unless of course this has truth serum."  
  
"You'll find out," he said with a smirk rubbing her feet a little harder. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"You and the color black. Don't get me wrong black is a good color. But you have everything in black. Black boots, black robes, black socks, black shirt, black pants...  
  
"I get your point!" Severus interjected. "But everything of mine is not black!"  
  
"What you own a blue shirt?" she asked mordantly.  
  
"I have a grey nightshirt," he replied composedly.  
  
"A grey nightshirt? No white socks? No yellow shirt? Just a load of black and ONE gray night shirt?"  
  
"To answer your questions: yes, no, defiantly not, yes and I already answered your last question first."  
  
"I went through a black phase once. I was eleven. Everything of mine was black. All of my skating outfits were black- clothes, shoes and I even went as far as to buy black boot covers for my skates. I even dyed my hair black! My parents just ignored it. They were no fun."  
  
"I kind of remember you having black hair when you first came here. Then it started going brown."  
  
"That was kind of funny looking," she said with a grin." I'm not dying my hair ever again! Actually I know many spells to change colors, so why would I need to?  
  
Good point. Anyway I like your hair the way it is. Why change it?" Severus began tickling Delia's feet.  
  
"Stop it!" Delia cried, giggling.  
  
"And if I don't." He said tickling a bit faster.  
  
"I'll fling my tea on you!" she replied laughing.  
  
"Oh you will now?" Severus said in his usual soft silky voice. Delia then yanked her feet away, jumped up carefully not to spill her tea and threw her tea. She didn't aim well and it ended up in his face. Severus sat there straight-faced.  
  
Delia started to giggle she covered her mouth. She knew she was in for it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm really really sorry!"  
  
Severus began to give her a cold piercing stare with his black eyes and the said in his silky voice only softer. "You'll be sorry when I'm through with you!" He grabbed Delia and threw her down on the sofa, causing Delia to drop her empty teacup, shattering it. He kissed her fervently.  
  
Once they came up gasping for air Severus looked deep into her eyes with a passion Delia had never seen before. She began stroking a strand of his black hair closest to his left check. "You know you have tea all over your face."  
  
"Thank you for enlightening me. Although, I don't think you are sorry enough!" He said kissing Delia all over her face and neck causing irrepressible giggles.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it! I'm sorry!" she cried in-between giggles.  
  
"No, you aren't," he replied kissing her deeply and full of passion. Delia had never felt anything like this before. This was the strongest sensation she had ever experienced. Her heart was hammering so hard she though it was going to explode. When the kissed ceased Severus gently laid his head on her chest gasping for air. Delia was in a world of daze. She wrapped her arms around Severus, holding him close. Delia inhaled deeply and smelled Calvin Kline's Obsession. They were both in complete relaxation enjoying the warmth.  
  
Delia must have dozed off when she felt a warm hand on her face in addition to heard Severus's silky-smooth voice in a tender manner saying, "Delia, De-lia, Delia!"  
  
"Hmm," she replied groggily. "Five more minutes mom, just five."  
  
"I'm not your mother!"  
  
Delia opened her eyes and found Severus crouched beside her face to face.  
  
"Nope, defiantly not! You are Severus, well least time I checked anyway."  
  
He kissed her tenderly and smiled. "I don't think anybody would want to try a Polyjuice potion on me. So get up. It's almost curfew."  
  
"How long do I have?" she asked sitting up realizing her face was sticky.  
  
"Fifteen minutes. Your hair is sticking to your face. Go wash! The bathroom is on the left wall by the bed. The door is kind of hidden from this angle due to the four-poster. It takes forever to get hot water down here so just fill the basin and tap your wand, it's faster."  
  
"Okey dokey" Delia said standing up on the cold floor and walking to the bathroom door. She pushed open the door and looked around. Delia couldn't believe the space. It was a luxury bathroom by her standards. It was spacious with plenty of shelving, an outsized tub that one could turn into a Jacuzzi. The sink was pretty nice too with ample counter space. Delia looked around briefly. Severus had every imaginable bottle of shampoo and conditioner. He had two types of cologne, 4711 and Obsession. Delia walked over to where he kept the washcloths, took one and walked over to the sink and filled the basin with water. Delia reached into her wand pocket of her Cargo Robe for her wand but realized it wasn't there and remembered that she had forgotten it on the nightstand. So she waved her finger and muttered the spell and the water became warm. She used the bar of soap Severus had out in the soap dish and washed her face. When she finished she released the drain plug and draped the  
washcloth over the bathtubs edge. She walked back to the mirror and took a look. She then realized what a mess her hair was. She reached into her pocket, pulled out a brushed and smoothed out her hair, once satisfied she replaced her brush and walked out of the bathroom into the bedchamber.  
  
Severus was staring at the low burning fire when Delia emerged. He smiled at her and said "Well, you had best be getting back before you are out past curfew. I've nightly rounds tonight starting at midnight. So I'll walk you back to your dormitory."  
  
Delia nodded her head and said sleepily, "Ok." 


	5. Getting Caught On A Birthday

Many thanks to my third review posted by Juryu. I'm still looking for a Beta Reader. Like I said you will get the full story all at once or bits and pieces. I know the end of this chapter is a cliffhanger. I'll try my best to have Chapter 6 ASAP. I'm a senior in college and am taking two graduate level courses. I'm also doing work on an independent thesis. Book mark my page and check for updates frequently. I'll try to have one chapter or more up a day. Many thanks!  
  
***  
  
Ch5- Getting Caught On A Birthday  
  
Delia stood in the common room wide-awake now. She realized that there was a grumble in her stomach. She sighed and cursed herself for forgetting dinner. She decided to sneak out and head to the kitchens. She knew she had to be careful not to run into Severus and Professor Quirrell on duty. She left the dorm and walked into a quiet hallway. This time she had remembered shoes. The halls at this hour always seemed quiet, almost eerie.  
  
She slinked down the hall and peeked around the corner. She saw Quirrell and Severus walking and having a chat. She waited until they rounded the corner and proceeded on. She made it to the kitchens. The house elves were more then happy to see her. They gave her a feast. She had ham, roast beef, carrots, potatoes and chocolate cake. She thanked the elves and took a basket of food back they offered. Delia felt heavy after her feast. She stopped, set the basket down and looked around the corner for Severus or Quirrell. She breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't see either. She was picking up the basket when she heard a voice from behind her.  
  
"M-m-miss Wh-Wh-Wheelrite! What e-e-ever are y-y-y-y-you doing out of b-b-b-bed?"  
  
"I was, um, feeling... faint... and hungry so I went to the kitchen!" Real lame, damn BUSTED, she thought  
  
"I-I-I dear say! Y-y-you sh-sh-sh-should see Madame Pomfrey! H-Ha-has th-th-this happened before?"  
  
"A few times," she lied it was her own fault for missing dinner.  
  
"Professor, I'll handle this. Continue the patrol will you?" A familiar silky voice said.  
  
"Y-y-yes," and he walked off down the hall. Delia didn't know what to think. She knew she was in more hot water now that Severus shown up. At least with Quirrell she knew she was in the clear. When it came to health matters he let you do as you pleased. With Severus he was likely to drag you to Dumbledore and you would end up with Saturday afternoon dentition with Filch. Severus looked at Delia. "What are you doing out of bed? I just dropped you off a half hour ago and I find you wandering the halls at night! This is no way for a seventh year to behave! You know better!"  
  
"I know but I was hungry and felt faint. So I went to the kitchen. I'm surprised I made it as far as I did because I was shaking bad!"  
  
"You shouldn't have skipped dinner. Its your own fault!" he replied angrily.  
  
"I know. So what's my punishment? Detention tomorrow?" She said coolly.  
  
"No," he replied in his silky voice. "I'm more inclined to suspend you from Quidditch for a month!"  
  
"A MONTH!" she exclaimed. "You can't do that!"  
  
"Yes, I can. Come on, we are going to see Professor Sprout. She can handle this."  
  
Delia picked up her basket and followed Severus to Professor Sprout's door. Severus knocked. Professor Sprout opened the door.  
  
"I hope I haven't disturbed you," he said.  
  
"No, not at all," she replied. "I was up. Is something wrong? Why is Delia here?"  
  
"She was out past curfew." Severus said in his silky voice matter of factly. "She claims she was hungry, faint and shaky. Miss Wheelrite forgot dinner, it's her own doings."  
  
"Delia I am thoroughly displeased!" Sprout exclaimed. "I will deduct 30 points."  
  
"May I suggest suspension from Quidditch for a month?" chimed in Severus.  
  
"I don't think that is necessary, Severus. But if she is caught out again we will see about it! Now, get to bed Delia as soon as Quidditch practice is over with tomorrow and if scheduling permits I will see you for detention. If not I expect you in the greenhouse at three! Severus make sure Delia gets back to the Hufflepuff Dormitory please."  
  
"I will do so," Severus replied as Sprout was shutting her door. Delia knew she had upset her head of house. This was Delia's first real offence Professor Sprout. Delia and Severus set off down the hall. "I didn't want to do that, Delia" Delia didn't say anything. "I'm sorry but I had to. You would have been all right if Quirrell hadn't found out."  
  
"What if you had found out first?" Delia asked.  
  
"I would have pretended not to have seen it and made sure you got back unnoticed. But since there is a procedure I had to follow it because Quirrell saw you. And so I had to be my nasty usual self. I really don't want to suspend you from Quidditch. I find the Hufflepuff Chasers entertaining. Where you learned those moves I'll never know!"  
  
"Would you believe I invented most them?" she said smugly.  
  
"With you, yes. Here we are at your dormitory, once again only this time you have shoes on."  
  
Delia smiled. "Déjà vu! Seems like I have been here before. Well I'll leave you to it have fun looking for escapees and watch out for Peeves. Take care and good night!"  
  
"Do you honestly think I'm going to let you off that easily?" he askedstrictly.  
  
"Yep. Ignorance is bliss! Ga'Night!" she said in her usual cheerful Kansas drawl.  
  
"My sweet young, ignorant Delia, don't you think that since no one is about that I may have a kiss?"  
  
"Okey doke," she said looking over her shoulder stepping closer to Severus. "Just one."  
  
He smiled and they kissed. "Now get to bed and stay there!"  
  
"Don't worry, I will" she said smiling.  
  
"Oh Delia, wait! Since it's after midnight...HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"  
  
"You are right! I didn't think. Thanks!"  
  
"And do you feel older?"  
  
"I dunno," she shrugged. "I mean I feel my usual self."  
  
"All right," they heard footsteps coming down the hall and saw Quirrell and Severus immediately had to change his tone. "If I ever catch you out again Miss Wheelrite, I can guarantee I will make your miserable life considerably more miserable then it already is. NOW GET TO BED!"  
  
"Yes, Professor Snape," she muttered the password and walk in to the Hufflepuff Dormitory.  
  
Severus turned to Quirrell and spoke. "I don't think we will have to worry about Miss Wheelrite for awhile!"  
  
Delia woke up to Josh and Nicola shouting " HAPPY BIRTHDAY" in Delia's face.  
  
"Wake up sleepy head!" Nicola shouted. "OUT OUT OUT!"  
  
"NO!" Delia argued.  
  
"Ok Josh pull off the blankets!" Nicola hollered  
  
"Will do!" Josh said with good cheer.  
  
"NO! DON"T EVEN!" Delia protested as Josh pulled off the blankets. "Ok you win I'm up!"  
  
"Good in that case, I'll dress you for breakfast!" Nicola said.  
  
***  
  
Delia walked into the Great Hall for Breakfast. Nicola had dressed Delia for the event. Delia's hair was in an interesting fashion. Nicola had spent thirty-minutes putting in a lot of ponytails, some consisting of braids some with twists. All were tied with ribbons of many colors. And to top it off Nicola had gotten Delia a new set of pajamas with fish on them and matching fish bedroom slippers. Josh had gotten Delia the matching bathrobe. Delia looked a sight. Delia passed the Slytherin table. They were having quite a time with the eye candy. Delia knew this was going to be a long day. She was causing quite a scene.  
  
"WITCHES AND WIZARD MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!" Josh shouted climbing up on the Hufflepuff table. " TODAY IS DELIA WHEELRITE'S EIGHTEENTH BIRTHDAY. WE WILL WISH HER HAPPY BIRTHDAY AFTER SHE HAS SHOWN OFF HER NEW OUT FIT." Delia began to strut down in-between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw table once finished she walked by the Slytherins and the Gryffindors. "AS YOU CAN SEE MISS DELIA WHEELRITE IS WEARING GLOW IN THE DARK MAGICAL FISH PAJAMAS. THE FISH ACTUALLY SWIM THROUGH THE FABIC. TO COMPLETE THE ENSEMBLE SHE HAS THE MATCHING FISH ROBE COMPLETE WITH SLIPPES THAT WHEN WET PRODUCE BUBBLES. ALL OF THE FABIC IS HUNDREDED PERCENT COTTON. THESE ITEMS CAN BE PURCHASED AT ANY OF THE TWE MAGICAL SLEEP SHOPS IN DIAGON ALLEY OR HOGSMEADE! DELIA'S HAIR IS STYLED BY NICOLA. BOOK YOUR APPOINTMENTS NOW LADIES SHE IS MUCH DEMAND." Delia then took a turn towards the staff table and began strutting down she stopped in front of Dumbledore who was chuckling. "DELIA SHOW THE HEADMASTER  
YOU SLIPPERS!" Delia extended her foot. Dumbledore just smiled. Delia proceeded to strut down and stopped at Severus. She looked at him, smiled and did a turn and strutted towards her seat. "AND NOW LET'S SING!" The entire hall broke out in a loud happy birthday song. Once that was done the owls began bringing in the morning post. Several packages arrived for Delia along with cards and letters from friends and family back home. Delia began opening her gifts.  
  
Severus stood up and walked over to Dumbledore. "Headmaster! I am ashamed that you allowed this! Can't you see what a commotion this has been caused?"  
  
"Severus, I had prior knowledge of this," Dumbledore replied. "You know the tradition if you turn eighteen while still at school here. I think you have forgotten what happened to you! Relax and let them enjoy this."  
  
Severus went back to his seat grumbling. But he was secretly chuckling inside. But no one had to know it, did they?  
  
"OH MY GOODNESS! MY GRANDMOTHER SENT ME A THUNDERBIRD RACING BROOM!" Delia exclaimed.  
  
"A WHAT?" Nicola asked  
  
"Thunderbird racing broom," Delia said. "It's faster then anything Nimbus. It's an American broom. This broom is used by the National and Pro Quidditch teams and Quodpot teams in the US!"  
  
"Oh wow! Never thought I'd see one!" Josh said with excitement! "I mean your Colt 7000 is grand, but this is WOW!"  
  
"I love you gran!" Delia said up into the sky.  
  
By the time Delia was finished opening her presents she had a lot of junk to carry. She had many new shirts from her cousin Jen, several CDs from her friends back in Kansas, her parents sent Delia a new laptop, her aunt and uncle gave Delia a really cool pair of leather pants she had seen over the summer. Delia's favorite present was the new broom. She had just finished opening her cards and letters when she came across one from Severus. She opened it and began to read:  
  
My dear Delia,  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I would have sent you your gift but that would have looked suspicious. Come see me when you get a chance. I'm not going anywhere or doing anything important today. Take care.  
  
S.  
  
PS. I knew about the little prank this morning.  
  
Delia quickly hide Severus's letter in her stack of other letters and cards. She began eating her breakfast and started chatting with the Quidditch team. Once breakfast was over she went to the library to discuss the Quidditch Scheduling. The other three Quidditch Captains looked at Delia funny as she entered. "Hey, stop gawking, I'm up-to-the-minute stylish!"  
  
"Ok Delia," Oliver Wood said seriously. Everyone knew Quidditch was his game. "Lets start the scheduling. I think that in lieu of Delia's birthday today Hufflepuff should have first dibs at the field."  
  
No one disagreed with Oliver. After an hour the scheduling was complete. Delia went back to the Common room to claim her Quidditch team. "Let's go, we have the field first!"  
  
It was noon when Delia came back in from practice. Her new broom handled better then expected. She couldn't believe the power it had! Neither could anyone else on the team. Most of the practice was spent on Delia's Thunderbird. Nothing was accomplished. Delia walked into the Great Hall in her Quidditch Robes for lunch. She ate a quick lunch and went to the dorm to change. After that she went to Professor Sprouts Greenhouse and spent three hours in detention. Actually, it really wasn't detention. Delia learned more about the care of plants then she learned in a week. Delia took a quick bath, dressed in her new pants and a pink shirt with rhinestones and set off for the dungeon.  
  
She peeked inside the classroom and saw Severus bent over a cauldron. She pushed open the cracked door and crossed the threshold. Severus sensed Delia and turned around. He smiled, "Good Afternoon Miss Wheelrite, I take it you have had a nice birthday so far?"  
  
"Yes, I have," she answered back closing the door to the classroom.  
  
"Nice trousers. I never knew you were interested in black leather."  
  
"You don't know me very well do you?" she said with a smirk. "What are you working on?"  
  
"Just making more cold remedy potion. Madame Pomfrey is out. It needs to simmer for a few more hours."  
  
"In that case I won't get a cold in the next few hours. Otherwise I'd be in trouble."  
  
"Exactly, I was just about to take a break. I don't know if you drink coffee or not, but are more then welcome to some and a few pieces of baklava."  
  
"Did I hear BAKLAVA?" she said optimistically.  
  
"You most certainly did," he replied.  
  
"Great. I'll take a chunk and some coffee. Heck, just get yourself a piece and I'll take the pan."  
  
Severus shook his head and motioned for Delia to go with him to his chambers. She followed and took a seat on the couch while Severus made the coffee. He returned with a tray, set it on the footstool walked off and returned with two small packages neatly wrapped in red paper. He stood over Delia and handed the packages to her. She set one in her lap. "Happy Birthday, Delia. You only turn eighten once, enjoy it. Because old age catches up with you fast!"  
  
"I'll remember that!" she said with a laugh opening the first package. It contained a jewelry box that said Harrods. "Severus, you shouldn't have!"  
  
"I did anyway," he replied as if it were nothing.  
  
Delia opened the box carefully. It contained a golden charm bracelet heaped with charms. Delia sat there wide eyed as Severus got down on one knee and put the bracelet on her wrist delicately. He couldn't help but notice how small her wrist was. "I hope it fits. If it doesn't I'll get it sized." Delia raised her wrist, flicked it round a few times.  
  
"Yes, it fits fine," she reassured him.  
  
"Good," he said taking her hand and kissing tenderly. This sent chills up and down Delia's spine. Delia retrieved her hand back and opened the other package. It was another jewelry box that said Harrods.   
  
"Once again, you shouldn't have!" she cried as she opened the box exposing the prettiest hair clips Delia had ever seen. There were eight, making it a set of four. There were three sets of bobby pins. One set had a greenest Emerald Delia had ever seen. The second had the bluest Sapphire Delia had ever laid eyes on. The last of bobby pins set was the purest diamond of anything Delia had ever known. What flabbergasted Delia the most was the butterfly clips. They had all twelve birthstones inlaid in them. Delia managed to stammer out a thank you. She was bewildered.  
  
Delia really didn't notice that he said you are welcome or when Severus left the floor and sat down beside her on the couch. "Don't be concerned about loosing the clips and pins," he said. "They have a Sticking Spell on them."  
  
"Good," that was all Delia managed to worm out. She was clutching box of hair clips. Severus reached over and took the box from her and began placing the clips and pins in Delia's long hair. Once he finished he took Delia's chin into his hand, raised her head slightly and gazed in to her blue grey eyes.  
  
"I'm no Nicola, but I think your hair looks lovely." He kissed her. "Go look in the mirror!"  
  
Delia walked into the bathroom and look at her hair. Severus was right. He wasn't a Nicola. But her hair did look nice. Delia couldn't get over the two presents. Severus must have spent a bundle. Delia had been given nice things before but nothing quite like this. Delia's father had never given her mother anything like this before. Sure, he's given his wife jewelry before, but nothing this fancy. It seemed strange. Delia had grown up with the impression that jewelry was something well-off husbands gave their wives. Then she wondered if Severus had spent his entire paycheck on her. Then she pondered did he get a paycheck or was money just deposited in his account at Gringotts? Then it crossed her mind that if had been working here for quite sometime and just saved he would have money. Since he didn't have to buy food and pay a mortgage or a car payment like most men Delia knew at Severus age. He didn't have any children that Delia knew about. Heck, he could have been well off  
to start with. Delia quit analyzing the situation. Severus had given her an amazing birthday present, but her modest Kansas ways were making her think. That was all. She was just going to accept his gifts and enjoy it! Delia walked out of the bathroom and returned to the couch next to Severus. She reached over and pick up her coffee and grabbed a piece of baklava. She ate a bite and sipped her coffee.  
  
"You drink coffee black?" Severus asked.  
  
"Sometimes, like if I'm eating a sweet dessert or I'm in bad mood in the morning or if I'm just being lazy and don't want to put sugar in."  
  
"I drink coffee black, but I can't stand tea without sugar and milk!"  
  
"Really? I can drink tea anyway.  
  
"It must be an American thing" Severus speculated. "Anyway do you have any idea why I choose the stones I did for your bobby pins?"  
  
"Well lets see, green is a nice holiday color, blue is an all around good color and ninety percent of the population will say blue is their favorite color, and Diamonds are a girls best friend and they just goes with everything."  
  
"Very funny. That is the wrong answer. I will leave you to figure out the real answer,"  
  
"So we are talking some symbolic meaning," she took a bite out of her baklava. "Are we talking about them in the modern, traditional, mystical or Ayurvedic since?"  
  
"I am impressed! Someone paid attention in Divination class! And to answer your question it's traditional.  
  
"Ok let's see if I can remember." She said eating the last of her baklava slowly as if she were deep in thought. "The last time I had stones was like what...my fourth year? Ok... If I can recall an emerald is most valued after a diamond. An emerald can prevent infertility or prevent misfortune. Its also the birthstone of May"  
  
"Very good, Delia!" Severus exclaimed.  
  
"Then there's the diamonds. Which is April's birthstone. The diamond is the most rare of stones. And it means eternal love. Which makes it popular for engagement rings. Also emeralds are thrown in on engagement rings to make the ring have more symbolic meaning of luck, love and fertility."  
  
"I am still impressed. Keep going!"  
  
"Well sapphire is September's birthstone. Gee, I wonder who had a birthday in September? Anyway a sapphire is supposed to cure you of all diseases."  
  
"Very very good! You can predict my future anytime with a crystal ball!"  
  
"No thanks," Delia said. "Not into that. I have this thing about the future. I prefer to find out as I go along. I think fate should be left to do what it should do and I don't think I should interfere with something like that."  
  
"Good. I don't need another Madame Trelawney around here. It's bad enough she goes around predicting my doom."  
  
"Tell me about it! I think she likes it. Must be something she's sniffing. If she would just predict good stuff and not the bad more often that would be all right. I mean, I don't want to stew over my own doom. She predicted my death to be quick and painless. I really don't want to know. I have a full life to live and when I'm on my deathbed that's when I'll contemplate it. Until then I'm living it up!"  
  
"I like your thinking."  
  
"Thanks but I do have a question. Why did you choose the stones you did?"  
  
"Think long and hard," he said.  
  
"Well the sapphire is easy, I was born in September. The diamond I have no clue. The emerald to prevent me from all the doom Madame Trelawney predicts?"  
  
"One out of three right. I'll give you a hint. One is my birthstone."  
  
"I'm going out on a limb and say May."  
  
"You are good! If you can guess the date I'll give you something!"  
  
Delia looked at Severus. She looked at him with intent. She was scrutinizing him over with her eyes. "Twenty-sixth of May!"  
  
"Are you sure you aren't Madame Trelawney in disguise?" he asked shocked.  
  
"No, why am I right?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Oh my goodness! I was just joking around. I wasn't expecting to be right the first time! My brain is now fried," she said grabbing a second piece of baklava and stuffing it down. "Anyway what are you going to give me? Five bucks?"  
  
"I'm not going and finding five bucks in the forest Delia!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Nononon. Not that type of buck! Back home we say bucks to mean dollars. It's a slang term! Five dollars equals one galleon, one sickle and eighteen knuts."  
  
"Someone paid attention in Aramitcay! Delia you are scaring me. One of these days you will be smarter then me!" Severus explained getting up and going to a box on one of the shelves.  
  
"Oh come off it," she said in her distinct accent. "I'm not a genius. I just have a rattrap memory for some things. Like Divination, I just memorize it and it never leaves my brain. It's there for life. I shall spent many years in psychotherapy for it."  
  
Severus returned with the box. He opened it up and pulled out a smaller box, then set the bigger box on the footstool next to the tray. It was another jewelry box. Only this one looked older and the box looked a little worn. "This was my mother's. It brought her many years of good luck. She told me to give it to another smart and influencel young lady I would happen to find. There's a story behind it. My grandfather gave it to my grandmother and then my father gave it to my mother. These two ladies were smart, Delia. Smarter then grandfather, my father and me put together. Also, it's been passed down from generation to generation since about 1500. But it's had some changes. But the main thing is the accessory stayed the same. The chain has been replaced several times. I would like you to have it."  
  
Delia gaped at Severus and she stammered. "I-I-I can't t-take wh-wh-whatever this object is."  
  
"Yes, you can and will. If my mother were still alive she would have liked you. She would insist I give it to you." He opened the box reveling a small golden key on a chain. "There is more to the story too. Within two years the recipient and giver have gotten married. This tradition hasn't been broken, ever." Delia looked wide-eyed. This was too much for her.  
  
"I'm still not taking it," she said. "It's nice, don't get me wrong. But I just can't!"  
  
"I knew you would argue. My mother argued with my father too at first. She was just a year older then you at the time. She was a lot like you, modest. She was also a Hufflepuff."  
  
"Sorry, its just being a Kansan we are modest."  
  
"Delia, I know that this necklace means a lot. I know it carries a great deal of weight. I can furthermore understand that you may not believe you are ready for it. I however think you are. I know you are."  
  
Delia sighed and took the jewelry box the necklace was in. "It is pretty and it's been around since 1500...wow...pretty cool if you ask me. That is just awesome. Nifty neato!"  
  
Severus laughed. "I somehow never acknowledged the notion of this precious family heirloom would have been classified in those terms! There is always a first time for everything!"  
  
Delia nodded her head. "So true, so true. Leave it to me to call a family heirloom of yours `cool and awesome.'" Then she chuckled "and especially `nifty neato!'"  
  
"Well in that case since this is such a cool, awesome and especially nifty neato necklace do I get the honour of placing it on your décolletage?"  
  
Delia looked at the necklace and handed it back to Severus. She looked at Severus, smiled and asked, "I know this is silly, but what if I don't want to marry you? I mean I am only eighteen! I haven't even finished school. Don't take offence, but I haven't even thought about even being someone's wife! I haven't even been someone's girlfriend or for that matter ever been in love. I wouldn't know what it is if it were to foxtrot out in front of me wearing a pink neon sign! This is one thing I don't know! What are the rules anyway when it comes to this matter?"  
  
Severus nodded. "So now I see. Let me tell you one thing whatever the `rules' are chuck them out and write your own in this case. I am not asking you to marry me, I'm only telling you the irony of it all. I just found that funny. As for love, you'll know when you are in love. Take my word for it. I know you are sick of this saying, but you are young and I sometimes forget that such matters of the heart sometimes confuse young people. You are most likely in a world of confusion over me. I can see why. I went from being Professor Snape to Severus. You expected Thomas Fint, instead of me."  
  
"How did you know about that?" Delia gasped.  
  
"Oh please!" he replied. "I've seen you last year crooning over him in Hogsmeade with Nicola. You were doing what you call `scooping out something hot!' I overheard that in the Three Broomsticks. You went off for ten minutes about how cute he is! Then you started following him around. I was trying very hard not to laugh that day. I'll admit I'm no Thomas Fint; I'm far from it."  
  
Delia was blushing she couldn't believe that Severus knew who her crush was! Then again at the rate she used to talk about she wouldn't be surprised if Thomas knew it himself. She let out a sigh and placed her hands I her face. She could see that this necklace meant a lot to Severus. If he was giving it to her that said a lot, he had feelings for Delia. Deeper then she had ever experienced or known. She looked at Severus and thought that it must have taken a lot to even tell her the narrative. She couldn't stop thinking about how much this opened him up to vulnerability. Delia had a power that she didn't know she had over a compassionless man and turned him into a different person. It was strange that she now cared for him as Severus and not as Professor Snape. He had risked a great deal to tell Delia how he felt about her.  
  
"You are being quiet," Severus said in his smooth silky voice.  
  
"Sorry, thinking," she said.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Nothing significant," she shrugged.  
  
Severus stood up holding the necklace's box. "I'm not going to force you, Delia. When you are ready for the necklace let me know." He began to walk over to the shelf to put away the necklace inside the bigger box he was carrying.  
  
"Severus," Delia said. He turned and looked at her.  
  
"Yes, Delia."  
  
"I'm ready for the necklace." 


	6. The Necklace

Welcome back. I posted this one sooner then expected. So far I'm still on three reviews and no Beta Reader. I'll try to have the more later. It just keeps getting better and better. I was asked what do I base this story off of. I said, my life. So I exaggerated a few things. But if ya can't laugh at yourself and your life what's the point?  
  
By the way I do ice skate. I agree with Delia falling is no picnic. I was in the middle of this spin...oh who wants to hear it! I'll shut my cake hole. ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
As always we know the ditty about disclaimers. Do presume them all.  
  
***  
  
Ch 6-the necklace  
  
Severus smiled he was overjoyed. This was the best thing that had happened to him in awhile. Delia had walked over to him. Severus wanted to embrace her but couldn't because he was grasping the chest. He walked the few steps to the shelf; set the chest down opened it up and retrieved the necklace and put it in the pocket of his robe. He walked back over to Delia, placed his arms around her waist her and drew her close. In the soft glow of candle light Delia look stunning, he thought. He didn't want to let her go. Delia wrapped her arms around Severus and their lips met. The kiss was a fervent with dizzying passion. The longer it continued on, the dizzier Delia became. The kiss seemed to fill with additional passion by the second. Each second that went on was better then the last. Delia couldn't take anymore she broke off the kiss, laid her head on Severus chest gasping for air. Her heart was pounding like it never had before. She imagined Severus was in the same boat. They  
stood holding each other for what seemed like a long time when Severus whispered in Delia's ear, "Let me put the necklace on you."  
  
Delia nodded and let go of Severus. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the jewelry box the necklace was in. "Turn around," he told Delia. Delia did so. Severus lifted Delia's hair, draping it over her left shoulder. But it wasn't working; Delia just had too much long hair. "You have exquisite hair."  
  
"Thank you," she said gathering it up and holding it on top of her head revealing the back of he neck. "It took me seven years to get it this long."  
  
"Hm, really?" Severus said opening the jewelry box and handing the empty box over Delia's right shoulder. She placed the box in her pocket. He undid the clasp on the chain and placed the necklace on Delia's soft neck with such a delicate touch that felt like a gentle caress. He closed he clasp and kissed Delia's neck sending chills all over Delia's body causing her to tense up. Delia dropped her hair, burying his head as Severus kissed Delia's neck once more. He laughed and removed his head and smoothed out Delia's hair then wrapped his arms around her resting his head on top of hers and said, "You know in ten minutes dinner will be over with."  
  
"Upps!" she drawled out. "What can I say? I'll just have to go to the kitchen, before curfew and get a ham sandwich or something. `Cause if I'm out late that dork I can't stand will suspend me from Quidditch for a month," she laughed. "Or I'll just eat peanut butter crackers and a candy bar."  
  
"Peanut butter crackers?" Severus asked.  
  
"It's a snack food, really disgusting if you ask me. One little package has ..." she reached into a pocket and pulled out a package of Ritz Peanut butter crackers and looked at the back. "One hundred ninety calories and eighty are from fat. Total fat- nine grams, saturated fat one point five grams, no cholesterol, three hundred seventy Mgs of sodium, twenty four grams of total carbohydrates, dietary fiber one gram, sugars-five grams and protein-four grams, no vitamin A or C, calcium-six percent, iron is six percent. All of theses stats are based on a two thousand calorie diet. Total of six crackers in this package, which makes thrity nine grams of total weight...yummy! And with a Snickers I'll be having a good old dinner!"  
  
"Delia Penelope Wheelrite you can't be serious," Severus said taken back.  
  
"Me? When am I ever not serious?"  
  
"Tell you what. You wait here and I'll be back shortly."  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"I am seeing about getting you a sensible dinner. And if I catch you eating these-" he took the crackers and stuffed them in his robes "-you will be in trouble. I know you well enough to know that you have two or three more packages in those robes of yours. My desk drawer is full of your inane stuff I have confiscated over the years. I thought the Weasley twins were bad."  
  
"Do I get any of my priceless junk back?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"You know the answer to that one!"  
  
"Super. I'll brink a tote bag tomorrow and we can clean out your desk drawer."  
  
"Miss Wheelrite you are incorrigible!" he said and gave a full-hearted laugh. "I will be back. Make yourself at home."  
  
After Severus left Delia looked through his bookshelves then walked into the bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. The small key seemed as if it belonged on Delia's neck. It really was magnificent. She said to herself, "Baby, you know you are the bomb! You look ab fab. The best. Miss America, step aside and let DELIA P. WHEELRITE through...oh yeah oh yeah...you know it!"  
  
"Yes, I do now it!"  
  
Delia let out a small yelp of surprise. She wheeled around to discover Severus in the entryway of the bathroom. "How did you get back so fast!" she exclaimed. "The walk from here to the kitchen is ten minutes!"  
  
He grinned as if her we a schoolboy. "Floo Powder. Do you truthfully think I would leave you unaccompanied down here by yourself for a lengthy period of time?"  
  
"Valid point. You don't know what I can get up to sometimes. I mean, I could like, get into your closet and find your stash of Green Day CDs!"  
  
"Its cupboard not closet. Honestly, I thought you knew English! And what is Green Day?"  
  
"It's a band. They are the best! I can't believe you don't know who Green Day is! You need a musical tutoring!"  
  
"For your information, I don't own a single CD. I do know what they are. I, in truth, don't possess a lot of Muggle things."  
  
Delia shrugged. "I'm going to give you a musical education! You will learn all about Green Day and any other group, singer band or duo I think its appropriate!"  
  
"Don't waste your time," Severus said abruptly. "I don't want to know about Muggle music."  
  
"Your choice. But I don't know how you can live in such a drab dreary world. Music is the reflection of what people think. It can make you happy and sad. Without music you don't have a soul."  
  
"I do listen to the WWN!" Severus snapped, "What more do you want!"  
  
"Oh never mind," she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Dinner ought to be here soon. One of the house elves will be bringing it once it has been prepared. They are having to cook it."  
  
"Why cook? I mean leftovers from dinner in the Great Hall would have been okay by me."  
  
"Same here, but they insisted I have a freshly cooked meal."  
  
"What are they cooking us?" Delia asked.  
  
"I don't know, nevertheless I said it was for two. You know how they are. I expect we shall have a sufficient amount for ten people. Before dinner arrives we have to bring in a table and chairs."  
  
"Ok, I'll help. Where are we eating?"  
  
"My chambers. First I need to move the couch and chair." He stepped out of the doorway, walked over to the couch took out his wand and said, "Wingarium Levioso!" and moved the couch to the left of the wardrobe. He did the same to the chair and footstool only placing them in front of the wardrobe. Delia walked over to the small table that was usually by the couch. The table looked funny to her stand there all alone.  
  
She picked up square table and asked, "Where do I put this?"  
  
"To the right of the fire place will be fine." Delia carried the table over to the indicated spot. "I don't know what you carried that."  
  
"Because levitating a small table isn't worth it. It's easier just to pick it up carry it. Besides it didn't take as much time to move the table five feet! Why do I think if you had to live without magic for a day you couldn't do it!"  
  
Severus gave Delia a cold stare. "I'm a wizard. I can use magic if I like. It's my choice."  
  
"Yes it is. Heaven forbid you have to wait on the hot water to get down here instead of using magic! Heaven forbid you have to scrub a cauldron! Mop the floor! Use the Tube for a day! Watch TV!"  
  
"DELIA!" He roared, "Shut up!"  
  
"You couldn't! You couldn't," she taunted as if she were a child.  
  
"I could if I wanted to!" ee replied dryly.  
  
"Prove it!" she said coolly.  
  
"I don't have too. Now, lets go get a table." They walked out of his chambers and into the darkened classroom. "I bet you can't get the table in chairs in at the same time!"  
  
"Oh yeah. Betcha I can!"  
  
"Do it!" he said as if he were eight.  
  
"You know we are acting like first years!" Delia commented  
  
"Just prove it! Since you are a witch..."  
  
"Fine!" She took out her wand. Said the levitating spell and placed one of the classrooms chairs on the chosen table. She did the same with the second. She then called out, "Shrinkus!" The table and chair s shrunk to the size of dollhouse furniture. She pointed her wand "Accio table and chairs!" the furniture came flying into her out stretched hand. She walked into Severus chamber and placed the furniture four steps away from the hearth. She stepped back three steps and called out, "Original Growth!" The table and chairs returned to their normal size. Delia twisted her wand in her fingers, blowing the tip and replaced her wand in its usual pocked and shot Severus a smug look. She was toughly pleased with herself. "HA! Completed it!"  
  
"I am once again impressed," he bowed at Delia.  
  
"Thank you, thank you. No applause, please! Do you have silverware and plates or do I have to transfigure everything?"  
  
"That won't be necessary. The elves are bringing the lot," he replied taking down the chairs and placing them side-by-side. "I just need a sheet from my wardrobe." He then said something that would have made Delia loose fifty points if she uttered it in class. "I have placed...my lounge furniture...in front of the blasted wardrobe!"  
  
"Don't loose sleep over it. Transfigure a towel into a tablecloth. Problem solved."  
  
"Good thinking."  
  
"I'll get a towel," Delia volunteered. Normally Delia would have walked into the bathroom. But since the furniture was in front of the wardrobe, blocking the path the only way was across the bed. Delia removed her shoes.  
  
"What are you doing?" Severus questioned.  
  
"Getting the towel. I have to cross the bed."  
  
"You know next time I'll remember not to do what I've done," he said annoyed.  
  
"Don't worry. My socks are clean! I won't be walking on your bedspread for too long."  
  
"Do as you must. Just don't injure yourself. I'll have enough trouble explaining to Dumbledore how you injured yourself on my bed if you do!"  
  
"You know, that would be hard to clarify. I promise I won't hurt myself." She said steeping up on the bed and sinking her into the soft-feathered duvet. She took a step and fell on her backside in the middle. Severus darted to the bedside.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked his voice full of apprehension.  
  
"Fine and dandy." She stood up again, took a steep and fell again due to the fact her foot was catching. She laughed. "Well at least this is nicer then falling on my rear after a spin. Let me tell you falling on ice is no picnic!" She stood up and fell again. "Have I been drinking?" This time she was roaring with laughter. She was laughing so hard she lay on her back, with her feet on the pillows. "Oh to heck with this!" She pointed her finger and shouted, "Accio towel." The towel came soaring out of the bathroom and Delia caught it then she set it aside. Severus sat the edge of the bed, gazing over Delia. Severus was thinking even though she was in leather pants, pink shirt that said DIVA in rhinestones and Cargo Robe and with...socks that had little rainbows...she was appealing. He wasn't used to women wearing body fitting Muggle clothing. Delia's pink shirt left little to his imagination. He could see some of her stomach due to the fact her pants were low cut and shirt  
had ridden up when she lay down. Also, with her robe not laced at the front didn't help matters any. Delia clasped her hands together and positioned them behind her head, causing her shirt to rise a little higher revealing her belly button. Severus hadn't seen a young women's skin in a long time. He assumed it was soft. He wanted so badly to brush his lips against her showing flesh. Delia had her eyes closed. Severus leaned on one arm beside Delia.  
  
"I hope you are awake," his silky voice whispered gently into her ear.  
  
"What if I'm not?" she replied in a relaxed drawl.  
  
"Then," his silky voice replied into her ear, "I will have to rouse you."  
  
"Am."  
  
"Am?" he asked  
  
"A.M."  
  
"A.M.?"  
  
"Ain't-movin" she said in her Kansas accent, sliding together the words.  
  
"This presents a difficulty for when I would like to go to sleep."  
  
"Your room, snooze where you like."  
  
"What if I want to snooze where you are?" he asked still whispering in her ear.  
  
"Am."  
  
"I'll make you move."  
  
"Am," she said adamantly.  
  
"You asked for it." He kissed Delia's neck.  
  
"Am."  
  
I know how to make her move he thought. He put his hand on Delia's stomach and tickled her exposed skin with the tips his fingers. Goodness he was right her skin was soft! Delia started to giggle.  
  
"Am."  
  
He shoved Delia's shirt up an inch and tickled there. She giggled an "am". He finally gave in to his desire and slowly started kissing Delia's stomach. His lips felt silky-smooth and affectionate as they were placed little by little in passionate kisses. This sent chills all through Delia's body. Delia laughed nervously uncontrollably. No one had ever made Delia feel this way. Delia let out a gasp as Severus found a spot that sent an electrifying sensation through Delia. She tensed up as Severus kissed the spot with sizzling uninterrupted kisses. Delia's heart was thudding in her head. She let out a soft whimper. Severus stopped and looked in deep into Delia's eyes. He took a lock of Delia's hair and stroked it lovingly. His eyes were filled with a warm sparkle instead of his typical frostiness. Severus murmured, "God Delia! You bewilder me!" then their lips met.  
  
Their kiss would have gone on longer if there hadn't been a tap at the door. Severus exhaled noisily and raised himself off the bed to answer the door. Delia lay there catching her breath; her senses were still coming back. She sat up to see Severus hauling in a cart that was floating in air. Delia sat at the edge of the bed with her face in her hands rubbing her forehead being careful not to touch her would from the two nights before. She stood up, grabbed the towel took out her wand and transfigured the towel to a tablecloth. She unfolded the tablecloth at the table and threw it on the table.  
  
Severus placed the platter with a fully cooked chicken on the table. He then set out the bread, broccoli, carrots, green beans and potatoes. Delia meanwhile set the table with the tableware provided. She went to the cart and said, "There isn't anything to drink."  
  
Severus looked at her and said, "I have that taken care of already." He walked over to the trunk at the foot of the bed and asked, "Red or white."  
  
"Red or white," Delia repeated. "Red...I guess."  
  
"Good choice!" Severus exclaimed shutting the trunk's lid. Delia noticed he was carrying a bottle of wine. She couldn't believe she had said red instead of white! Severus sat the bottle on the table and pulled out the chair on the right. He motioned for Delia to sit down, she did, and he pushed in her chair. Sat down and opened the wine. He pounded a dib in Delia's glass. She picked up the glass, swished it around, sniffed it and took a taste.  
  
"Nice," she speculated. "Sweet, summer wine, either from Romania or Bulgaria. I'm not very good with reds."  
  
"Once again, you have impressed me. It's a Romanian red. Where did you learn so much about wine?"  
  
"My dad's restaurant. He has this amazing selection of wines. One day over the summer his bartender was ill, so I had to fill in." She laughed. He filed her wine glass. "I spent the whole evening trying to be picked up."  
  
Severus chuckled. "Well, I can see why!" He began carving the chicken. "Dark or white?"  
  
"Bit of both," Delia replied. "I think they sent us too much food! I hope you are hungry!"  
  
"Starved!" he reaffirmed.  
  
Delia took one helping of every vegetable. " Which veg do you want?"  
  
"Carrots and potatoes." She handed him the carrots and potatoes.  
  
"Bread?"  
  
"Please."  
  
"Butter?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
"Salt and pepper?"  
  
"No thank you."  
  
"Anything else?" she asked. He smiled deviously. "Ok, I'll take that as a no."  
  
They ate in silence. Delia was half way through her plate when Severus sighed.  
  
Delia looked over at him with concern and asked, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Delia, I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything. You haven't ticked me off...yet"  
  
"You know what I did." He said in firm voice.  
  
"Sorry no, if you did something wrong I would have known about it." A thought crossed her mind, "heeeeey waitasec...y-y-y-y-you me-me-an...o-o-o-o-oh yeah...um...yeah...that lili-li-li-ttle thing... on the bed...o-o-o-o-over there...about that...yah...sure...ok." She set down her fork on the plate. Delia wasn't one for being cool under nervousness. She was famous for talking herself through. She took a drink of wine.  
  
"You should be angry at me for what I did to you. I'm sorry." He drained his wine glass.  
  
"I'm not angry. What happened happened. I can't go back in time and change it...well I could...b-b-b-b-b-but I'm not...t-t-t-t-t-t-too messy. Anyway, you couldn't help it. I mean...ifya...thought... about it. I-I-I-I am kinda...ummm...what's-a-word-here?"  
  
"A stunningly striking eye-catching young lady?" he said finishing her thought.  
  
"'Nuff said." She drank the contents of her glass. Severus refilled both glasses. "Anyways, if you did something I didn't like you would end up with a black eye. Just keep that in mind for future reference."  
  
"Don't worry. I will! Delia I have a serious question."  
  
"Fire away," she said taking a gulp of wine.  
  
"What do you see in me?"  
  
Delia chocked on her wine when he asked. "S-S-See in you...well...I don't know!"  
  
"Delia, look at me. You shouldn't be here on your eighteenth birthday with me. I am not worth it. I shouldn't even have your company. I'm worthless. I am not good looking. I have no friends, a shady past and according to some I lack cleanliness. And for some baffling motive Dumbledore trusts me."  
  
Delia sighed and drank another gulp down, "I don't think of you as worthless. Stop thinking that way! It's my birthday and I'll do, as I like. I could have left, but I stayed because I choose to and wanted to be with you. To me you look fine. So you have no friends, big deal. A lot of people don't. You may have a shaky past, but that was then. Have you done anything that bad since `fessing up? And whoever said you weren't clean, lied. So you have yellow teeth. Big deal. Teeth aren't supposed to be bleach-white anyway. Your breath doesn't stink, now your feet might. But you don't have to tell me, I'd rather not know. As for Dumbledore trusting you, that is your guys business. I will say that if he trusts you, why shouldn't I? You teach here. If the Ministry didn't like it they would have thrown you out eons ago. So therefore I don't see you as a threat. You might give me a headache every now and then, other then that you are fine. I'm an adult now. I can make up my own mind  
as to whom I choose to be with." She closed her eyes then finished the contents of her glass happy the speech was over. For the first time in Delia's life she had handled something coolly, instead of pausing and stuttering under nervousness. The wine was making her head fuzzy. She reached for the bottle and refilled her glass.  
  
Severus shook his head, reached over and clasped Delia's hand. "You are amazing". He couldn't believe someone was accepting him as he was. He hadn't had anyone to talk to I ages. The dungeon seemed less chilly and forlorn now that Delia was here. He squeezed Delia's hand and she smiled timidly at him. My goodness he thought she's never dealt with this sort of thing. She doesn't know how to handle her feelings. I'll have to patient and compassionate. Delia is so full of gentleness and willing to feel affection for me. I don't want to mar her.   
  
Delia head was getting dizzier by the minute from the wine. She giggled.  
  
"What?" Severus asked.  
  
"Nothing," she started giggling again and poured more wine.  
  
"Oh god, you are tipsy. No more after that glass for you young lady."  
  
"Yes, Daddy," she busted up laughing. So did Severus. "You're a bitsy tipsy yourself!"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"You are arguing with me, so ha! That makes you so." She stood up from the table and went over to the couch to the left of the wardrobe. Severus joined her.  
  
"You left your wine."  
  
"So I did. Thanks for bringing it!"  
  
"Anything for you my lovely," he replied amiably in his silky voice pouring Delia and himself more wine. "Well, that's the last of that."  
  
"Shucky darn," she snapped her fingers and pouted.  
  
"But I have another bottle..." 


	7. Explanations

Greetings and Salutations! Welcome back. This is the shortest chapter. However, it's just as good. I hope you enjoy!  
  
***  
  
CH-7 explanations  
  
Delia was in a warm place, sleeping on her stomach. Her left cheek was softly warm. Her left hand was enlaced with an extra warm hand larger then hers. Her right arm was encircling something, cuddling it lovingly. Her legs were tangled up with two other legs. This something was breathing deeply and smelled masculine. Delia stirred and then it hit harder then Kansas hail during a thunderstorm hits the roof of a car.  
  
I FELL ASLEEP WITH SEVERUS!  
  
Delia bolted up into a sitting position. This caused Severus to go "Hhmm" and wake up. He didn't expect to see Delia. He sat up and then fell back on the pillows going, "My damn head." Delia meanwhile was scrambling to grab all of the duvet she could to cover herself. "What are..." Severus muttered. "Are YOU doing here? Don't get me wrong it's a pleasant surprise that I could very well get used to...but how did you end up here?"  
  
"I don't know." Even though her attempts to cover herself up were working part of her light blue bra strap was showing.  
  
"Me neither. God my head hurts."  
  
"So's mine."  
  
"Then lay down," he replied as if she asked a question. She shook her head fiercely. "Delia, I'm not going to hurt you. What's five more minutes going to do compared to...however many hours we..." his voice trailed off and he held open his arms. Delia laid down in them. He pulled the duvet over her shoulders and embraced her and asked in his silky voice gently. "You're frightened aren't you?"   
  
"Yes", she squeaked meekly.  
  
"Let me say this" he said firmly. "If anything and I mean anything happened between us last night. I'll take responsibility for my actions."  
  
"Did-did w-w-we...do anything?" She started crying. Severus pulled her closer and wiped away tears.  
  
"I hope not. I can't remember," he gasped, Delia sobbed harder. "I mean...Delia...you're...God, I don't want to mess up your life! But if something did happen I'll responsibility for what I did."  
  
"Stop making it sound like its all your fault," she sobbed, "I wasn't a help either!"  
  
"Well, let's not place blame. Let's try to remember what happened."  
  
"Wine and lots of it. Two bottles. RED WINE."  
  
"That was the problem. I remember getting a second bottle then we talked. Then once the bottle was finished you said, drunk, `I'm going to bed, goodnight.' And laid down here."  
  
"Ok, Ok." Delia stopped crying, "I recalled you came over to me and said something like `Are you sleeping here? Where am I sleeping?' Then I bet I said something like `Wherever you want, I guess.' So that would explain why we woke up together. Now what in the world are my clothes and your clothes doing scattered all over the room?"  
  
"I believe I can answer that. You had leather trousers. I asked `How are going to sleep in those?' So you said something to the extent of `I'm not' and yanked off your trousers and threw them. Same went with the your shirt. Then I think I recall I said, `I can't sleep in my clothes either.' So I took them off and I remember you kept calling me `Black Boxer Boy', until you passed out."  
  
"Black Boxer Boy," she howled with laughter. "I do remember that!"  
  
"That is resolved so far. But now back to the matter..."  
  
"That," she spat it out as if it were sour milk.  
  
"Delia there are... potions. If you would like one I'll get up and make one. I have never argued with a women's right. Or we can wait awhile and see if anything did happen. When was your last...not that it's any of my business..." his voice trailed off.  
  
"Two weeks ago," she answered casually.  
  
"We won't know for two weeks then." He sighed heavily. "Delia, I can't apologize enough and I'll take responsibility."  
  
"I know. I know. But I don't think anything happened. I'm still in my knickers."  
  
"We will just wait and see. Now let me up so I can make some tea, obtain breakfast and a potion for this hangover!" Delia let him out of bed and closed her eyes.  
  
"Why are your eyes closed?" he asked annoyed. "The least of my worries is you seeing me in my skivvies. I'll get my dressing gown and find something for you to use."  
  
"I'm not opening my eyes until you do get your dressing gown," she firmly said.  
  
"I'm glad to see your parents taught you some values."  
  
"Dad always said he would come after anyone and chop off their head if he wasn't my husband. So you better watch out!"  
  
"Don't worry I will" he said opening the top drawer of his dresser and taking out a grey nightshirt. He then realized he couldn't get to the bathroom to get his bathrobe. He went over to the bedside. "Here, use this." She opened her eyes and took the nightshirt. He reached on to the nightstand and grabbed a wand and said, "Accio bathrobe!" He thought the wand felt a bit different in his hand. Then a black silk dressing gown came flying into the room, over Delia to Severus.  
  
"You used my wand, Severus," Delia spoke.  
  
"Sorry!" he handed her the wand and picked his up off the nightstand. "I didn't realize! That is a great wand!"  
  
"Thanks. Can you believe it took me forever to use it too? I didn't like the wand idea. It was too difficult when I could use my finger easier. I remember in Charms Professor Flitwick hand to tape my wand to my hand."  
  
Severus laughed and put on his bathrobe. "I have never used my fingers for spells. I was given my first wand when I was four. But it's being from a wizard family, that's not unusual. I give anyone credit who can use their finger, that takes talent."  
  
"Not really. I mean I had some power and I had to do something with it. Mine was unlearned. Yours was taught to you and you knew. You were probably told as a kid that you were a wizard. Whereas, when I was a kid and funny things happened, I was told I was a weirdo.  
  
"Valid point. You are probably a stronger witch then I'll ever be in a wizard."  
  
"Eh, I dunno," she said in her Kansas drawl. "I'm not that good."  
  
"Oh come of it! I know you are better at Transfiguration then I am! That's my bad subject! I bet if we dueled you would kick my ass!"  
  
"You're right." She pointed her wand and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Severus wand came out of his hand.  
  
"DELIA PENEOPLE WHEELRITE!" he boomed.  
  
"What?" Sshe giggled. "What?"  
  
He shook his head and retrieved his wand. Delia got out of bed. Severus couldn't believe how fabulous she looked with her tangled hair and not as many clothes. She slipped the nightshirt over herself and stretched. Severus went over to her and gave her a hug. "How is your head?"  
  
"Hurts a bit."  
  
"Go take a warm bath. I'll get breakfast."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me!" she said in a peppy voice. "Best idea I've heard so far today."  
  
"I'll move some of the furniture so you can at least get through. Oh, you'll need a clean shirt too. When I leave, go to in the second drawer in the dresser."  
  
She nodded and thought I'm getting a collection of his clothes. He went over and moved the couch a foot so at least she could squeeze past. He then walked over to the coat rack and pulled on a cloak. Delia turned around and noticed he was gone. She hadn't heard the door open, but then again her head was thumping. She went over and picked up her leather pants off the floor and shirt. She noticed her pink shirt had a small wine stain on it. Then all of a sudden Delia felt a pinch on her backside. She let out a yelp and wheeled around. Then she heard a deep throaty laugh.  
  
"Very very very witty! SEVERUS I'M GONNA GET YOU!"  
  
He removed the Invisibility Cloak, still laughing. "You my dear," he said frankly, "had that one coming!" He then put back on the cloak and left. This time Delia heard the door shut and could hear him chuckling all the way down the hall.  
  
Delia went into the bathroom and drew water. She found some bubble bath that smelled like lavender. Once the tub was filled Delia waved her finger to warm up the water and sank in. The warm water was making her head feel a little better. She washed her hair using whatever shampoo and conditioner Severus had handy. It didn't have a label or anything on it. She didn't stay in the bath long. She drained the tub and got out. She dried herself and got dressed in her leather pants and a black shirt of Severus's. The sleeves were too long, so she rolled them up. She emerged from the bathroom with her hair wrapped in a towel. Severus was propped up on the bed reading the Sunday edition of the Dailey Prophet. Delia sat on the edge of the bed taking the towel off her head. She placed the towel on the floor and swung her head down. She reached for her wand and began to dry her hair.  
  
"Breakfast will be here in 20 minutes," he said. "I don't know how you like your eggs so I said scrambled would be fine."  
  
She flipped her hair up completely dry now and replied, "Fine by me. I'll eat eggs anyway. I didn't know what to do with your nightshirt so I left it on the chair in the bathroom."  
  
"That's fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll take my morning bath now. You can read the Daily Prophet. I won't be too long." Delia moved off the edge of the bed so Severus could get up. "I just realized something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't get to my wardrobe," he said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"If you move the couch a bit I can squeeze in and hand you your clothes." He got of the bed and moved the couch. Delia climbed over the top and opened one of the doors enough to stick her arm in. "What do you want?"  
  
"Just hand me any robe, shirt and trousers you can find."  
  
Delia felt around. She came across a robe and handed it to Severus. Then she found a shirt and slacks and handed them over. Severus walked over to his dresser and took out a few things. Then he disappeared to the bathroom.  
  
He returned ten minutes later fully dressed. Delia was sitting at the table; they had brought in the night before, reading the paper. She glanced up as she heard the familiar sound of swoosh Severus's robes made. He sat down next to Delia. Delia put down the paper.  
  
"Delia I have a question," he asked.  
  
"Sure, what?"  
  
"Where are your hair clips?"  
  
"In the box on the nightstand. I freaked out when I couldn't find them. I guess one of us was sensible enough to put them there."  
  
"Good. As soon as we get some breakfast I have potion that cures hangovers. You have to take it on a full stomach. Then you'll have to return to your Dormitory."  
  
"What do I say to all of them?" she said fast. It seemed as if she were sliding the words together in a fashion only Mid Westerner speakers could do. "They'll be asking where was I? What are you going to tell Dumbledore?"  
  
"Go by this: Don't ask, don't tell. I'll handle Dumbledore. If all else fails say you were working on a potion, it exploded and knocked you out cold and was in the Hospital Wing all night, lame but believable."  
  
She sighed. Somehow she knew Josh and Nicola were not going to buy it. 


	8. The Truth, The Whole Truth and Nothing B...

Hello! I didn't think I was going to get this posted. I was baby-sitting my 3 nephews! Two of them are twins and are two and a half. The other is five. So I figured I might as well post a chapter tonight. Because I'm off to watch Davis Cup Tennis matches in Oklahoma City either Saturday or Sunday. Depends on when my boyfriend gets the tickets from his friend.  
  
I'm also still looking for a Beta Reader. Contact me at [1]esl86vw@yahoo.com if still interested.  
  
Allow me to say thanks to Alice for my fourth review!  
  
Excerpts are taken from "Casey At The Bat." The entire poem can be found at [2]http://www.cosmicbaseball.com/catb_1.html  
  
Ms J.K Rowling owns the Harry Potter whatnot. Please enjoy my form of amusement.  
  
Ch 8. The Truth, The Whole Truth and Nothing But the Truth.  
  
Delia found herself in the Hufflepuff Common room. All heads turned and look at her in silence. Delia walked up the stairs into her Dorm room. She didn't expect anyone to be there. But Nicola was there. As soon as Delia opened the door she was greeted with Nicola screaming.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU LAST NIGHT?"  
  
"In the Hospital Wing," she replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Like hell were! Something's up! I want to know!" She gasped and got a look on her face of excitement!" You've GOT A BOYFREIND! Is it Thomas? Is its? IS IT!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Then who is it?" inquired Nicola.  
  
"Tell you what, let me change clothes and we'll meet outside by the Quidditch Pitch in fifteen minutes. Find Josh and let him know. I better say this now to you two before you hear the rumors.  
  
***  
  
Delia sat in the stands on the empty Quidditch Field. She knew she had half an hour before the Slytherins came out for practice. It was late morning on a clear crisp autumn day. Delia liked autumn. It was her favorite time of year. Everything was so full of color. Delia then walked over and stood on the Quidditch Pitch out in the middle. She had changed into jeans, red Converse All Stars and was wearing a long sleeved tee shirt that said Green Day. Her hair was in pigtails under a royal blue baseball cap that was from the time her father had taken her to see the Kansas City Royals. On this morning Delia had her Louisville Slugger, baseball and catcher's mitt. Delia had a Sunday ritual of waking up and coming out to hit a few balls. Her baseball was bewitched to return. She had used the same charm one uses on a Buldger. Delia tossed the ball up into the air and gave the ball a good whack. Then she began to recite:  
  
Ten thousand eyes were on him as he rubbed his hands with dirt;  
Five thousand tongues applauded when he wiped them on his shirt.  
Then while the writhing pitcher ground the ball into his hip,  
Defiance gleamed in Casey's eye, a sneer curled Casey's lip.  
  
The baseball came back to Delia at an alarming speed. She got in a batter's stance and hit it out of the park, as they would have said back home. She was still reciting:  
  
And now the leather-covered sphere came hurtling through the air,  
And Casey stood a-watching it in haughty grandeur there.  
Close by the sturdy batsman the ball unheeded sped--  
"That ain't my style," said Casey. "Strike one," the umpire said.  
  
From the benches black with people, there went up a muffled roar,  
Like the beating of the storm-waves on a stern and distant shore.  
"Kill him! Kill the umpire!" shouted some one on the stand;  
And it's likely they'd have killed him had not Casey raised his hand.  
  
The ball returned Delia hit it again:  
  
With a smile of Christian charity great Casey's visage shone;  
He stilled the rising tumult; he bade the game go on;  
He signaled to the pitcher, and once more the spheroid flew;  
But Casey still ignored it, and the umpire said, "Strike two."  
  
"Fraud!" cried the maddened thousands, and echo answered fraud;  
But one scornful look from Casey and the audience was awed.  
They saw his face grow stern and cold, they saw his muscles strain,  
And they knew that Casey wouldn't let that ball go by again.  
  
Delia watched the ball come back; she returned to her stance, concentrated on the ball and hit it. This time it bounced on the ground before taking off:  
  
The sneer is gone from Casey's lip, his teeth are clenched in hate;  
He pounds with cruel violence his bat upon the plate.  
And now the pitcher holds the ball, and now he lets it go,  
And now the air is shattered by the force of Casey's blow.  
  
This time the ball returned sooner. Delia got ready, swung and missed:  
  
Oh, somewhere in this favored land the sun is shining bright;  
The band is playing somewhere, and somewhere hearts are light,  
And somewhere men are laughing, and somewhere children shout;  
But there is no joy in Mudville-- mighty Casey has struck out.  
  
Delia turned around, dropped her bat and picked up her glove. The baseball returned and Delia caught it. Delia put the ball in her other hand, took off her glove allowing it to drop to the ground and pulled out the little orange drawstring bag she housed her baseball in. She pulled it open and placed the ball inside. She tied the bag to her Louisville Slugger. Delia always seemed to feel a little home sick after she hit. She missed playing on a girl's baseball team back home. She preferred baseball to ice-skating. Delia sat down in the central point of the Quidditch Pitch, and drew her knees up to her chin. If I had stayed home, she thought, I would have played baseball for Derby High School. I wonder what life would have been like if I had stayed home. I would have been going to DHS with my friends. When I saw them this summer they all had their colleges pick out. They all presume I'm going to Oxford or Cambridge. They don't know that I'm really here at Hogwarts snogging  
with the Potions Master, head of Slytherin House. I miss my parents. I know they're only a ocean away, but Kansas seems so far! Worlds apart! And I do mean that! A few tears spilled out onto Delia's cheeks. I would have gone to prom this year! Drove to school everyday! Been a senior and graduation! Delia began to sob harder. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and then buried her face in her hands. She didn't notice Severus was walking towards her. She was still crying when Severus arrived. She didn't notice that he was kneeling on his left knee until he spoke in a gentle voice.  
  
"Delia are you all right?"  
  
"Fine," she coughed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"You are crying. I saw a strange object flying around on the Quidditch Pitch on my way to Hogsmeade! I had to investigate what it was. I can see that it was your doings. Judging by this...stuff laying on the ground."  
  
"It's not stuff," she informed him, "its baseball equipment." She looked up at him, her face puffy.  
  
"I see. What's baseball? I am afraid I only know Quidditch and A little bit about football, but I think you Americans call it soccer."  
  
Delia nodded, "Yes, we call it soccer. Baseball is a game played back home. I was just hitting to hit. You see I bewitched the baseball like you do a Buldger. I can explain the rules of baseball later."  
  
"No thanks. I fear I don't understand sports much. But why was baseball making you cry?"  
  
"Because it reminds me of Kansas. I get home sick. I miss my friends, my parents, everything!" She started to sniffle again. "I mean, I'm happy here. Heck, I'm overjoyed to be representing the US and Kansas here. I just wonder sometimes..."  
  
"What you would have done if you stayed." He said finishing her sentence. "Delia don't do that. It only makes you feel worse. You will miss your parents and friends. You will also feel different around them. Delia you are a very brave girl. You have shattered boundaries! You know at first a lot of folk resented you attending Hogwarts?" Severus noticed his leg was falling asleep and sat down.  
  
"For real?" The old spark was returning to Delia. "Do tell!"  
  
"There were articles in the Daily Prophet about it. Lucius Malfoy was dead against it. So were the other Death Eaters. They don't deem American witches and wizards as real. I know there is an American following for Voldemort. But they are worthless because your government finds them and stomps them out. Wish ours were better. The Ministry doesn't want to mess with anything it doesn't have to."  
  
"How do you know this?" Delia asked.  
  
"I was at a Malfoys get-together when it was announced that you would be here. It was the talk of the evening. They of course wanted you..."  
  
"Dead," she ended his sentence.  
  
"I didn't want to say it. Be thankful you didn't end up in Slytherin or other wise you wouldn't have made it this far. Gryffindor would have been just as bad because you would have had Potions with Slytherin and I can guarantee that life would have been melancholy for both of us. I would have had to pick on you worse then I do now. Slytherin is full of spies. Spies with important parents in ghastly places, my dear. If I ever catch you with a Slytherin I will personally escort you back to Kansas!"  
  
"You're a Slytherin!" she said as if he didn't know.  
  
"So I am, but I don't count!" He laughed and stood up, "I'd kiss you but it looks like my House is here to practice. Thank you for enlightening me to the finer points of baseball. NOW CLEAR OFF!"  
  
"You are welcome-," she stood up, "-Professor Snape." Delia collected her things and was leaving when she heard the Slytherins mutter something about baseball. One of the Slytherins said something rude that Delia would have smacked anyone for saying. Severus heard it.  
  
"Mr. Daniels!" Severus snapped, "You do not call on older student that, even if they are a Hufflepuff. Apologize to Miss Wheelrite. And five points will be taken!"  
  
"No!" Craig Daniels the captain and Beater of the Slytherin team exclaimed. "I will not make an apology to a foreign Hufflepuff Mudblood!"  
  
"Then we shall see the Headmaster about this!" he said firmly  
  
Delia knew her life was going to be worse. Severus should have let Craig's remark slide. Instead Severus was trying to save her honor. Delia walked away from a stunned Slytherin Quidditch team in search of Josh and Nicola.  
  
Delia found Josh and Nicola running from the front steps of the school.  
  
"Sorry!" Nicola said, "I couldn't find this nit wit here!"  
  
"Hey!" Josh punched Nicola's arm. "I was sleeping! God whatever happened on the Quidditch Pitch with you and the Slytherins is all over the school! Snape was chewing out Craig Daniels! What did happen?"  
  
"Oh," Delia said nonchalantly. "He said a rude remark and refused to say sorry. Snape then hauled him off see Dumbledore. I just have a feeling Snape's making my life worse!"  
  
"He would! I HATE HIM!" Josh said.  
  
"Don't lower yourself to Snape's level Josh!" Nicole cried. "Anyway what do you want to tell us?"  
  
"Come on, lets go somewhere quite like by the lake. I have much to tell."  
  
***  
  
Once Delia had finished her story about Severus. She told her friends everything that had happened in the last few days from the first kiss to last night. She expected Josh to punch her. Instead he sat on the bench with Nicola. Both were stumped.  
  
"I still can't believe you kissed him. Let alone ended up sleeping with him! EW! EW! EW!" Nicola said in repulsion. "And in your KNICKERS!"  
  
"I'm in agreement with Nicola, Delia." Josh said. "However, if you two like each other, why not? I mean he is a man still in his prime, by wizarding standards. And the talk around with the guys is how HOT Delia is. Not that I think that! Not that I think that!" Nicola punched him in the shoulder. "OW!"  
  
"Delia," Nicola said firmly, "if you like Snape and he likes you then I can accept it. If he lays a finger on you, and I mean a FINGER, I'll come after his Slytherin ass."  
  
"So, will I!" agreed Josh.  
  
"Now can you keep this a secret? I wasn't even supposed to tell you." Delia said.  
  
"I can, I don't know if nit wit can!" Nicola said.  
  
"Hey, when have I not been trusted?" Josh said.  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:esl86vw@yahoo.com  
2. http://www.cosmicbaseball.com/catb_1.html 


	9. Severus has an idea

I'm backkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk! I didn't end up going to the Davis Cup thing today. My boyfriend said it was a guys day out thing. I said, ok. I will be going tomorrow. I get to see Pete ..... So here is my next installment. Please read and review!  
  
Here is the space where disclaimers take place.  
  
***  
  
Ch 9. Severus has an idea  
  
Delia spent all of Sunday afternoon hanging out with all of her friends. They spent most of the day outside enjoying the sunlight. Once the Slytherins had left the Quidditch Pitch, Delia, Josh and Nicola took turns hitting with Delia's baseball bat. They came in at suppertime. Delia walked into the Great Hall with her baseball gear. The Slytherins were unsatisfied at Delia from earlier events of the day. They wanted revenge, and revenge they would get. Slytherin after all would be playing Hufflepuff in the year's first Quidditch match. The Slytherins gave Delia cold stares as she passed their table. Delia silently wished Severus had kept his mouth shut.  
  
Delia and her posse were walking out of the Great Hall towards the library when they passed the staircase that led to the Slytherin Dormitory. Delia was having an animated conversation with Josh about the Quodpot when all of a sudden Delia's nemesis, Becky Jennings, Craig Daniels girlfriend, came screaming down the staircase. She leaped off the last three steps right on to Delia knocking her down.  
  
"You BITCH!" Becky shrieked, giving Delia a good punch on the cheek, "How could you? You're a HUFFLEPUFF HUSSY!"  
  
Josh was on the defensive ready to throw his dukes up at Becky, however Becky's posse outnumbered theirs by three. Delia stood up but was pushed down by Becky. Becky's group was watching in trepidation from the stairway. Delia wanted so badly to kill Becky. Delia pulled herself up from the ground and lunged for Becky, wrestling her down. Delia got a good throw in and had Becky pinned down. Delia may have been shorter then Becky, but she was the stronger of the two.  
  
"You little slut!" Becky yelped turning the tides and pinning Delia down, slapping her, causing Delia's lip to slip open. "How DARE you! And with OUR Professor Snape! You are an American tart!"  
  
Nicola who had been standing awe struck couldn't take it anymore. She went over and pulled Becky off by her robe collar and gave her a good shake. Nicola was from a farm in Yorkshire and wasn't intimidated by prissy girls. "'Ere," Nicola said in her Yorkshire accent, "LEAVE Delia alone. She didn't do a thing to you!"  
  
"Oh yes she did, oh yes she did! THE BITCH!" Becky screamed.  
  
"What's the meaning of all this? I can hear the clamor from all the way down in the dungeon!" said the person who could only make Delia's life worse. "Miss Wheelrite to the Hospital Wing, now before that nosebleed gets any worse! The rest of you had better put in plain words to me what's going on!"  
  
***  
  
Delia was still in the Hospital Wing with a towel to her nose. She had been there for an hour and her nosebleed hadn't stopped. Her head hurt badly, her eye was swelling shut and her cut, from the night she fell while serving detention, had opened up from a punch Becky had given her. Her lip wasn't any better either it had swollen and was tender. Delia was madder then a wet hen. She was having five minutes of peace. Since she had arrived in the Hospital Wing, the Headmaster and Professor Sprout had been at her side. Delia shooed them away wanting peace. Delia heard footsteps on the other side of the curtain. There was enough light in streaming in from the windows to know that stature.  
  
"Don't come over here and look!" she commanded Severus in a firm voice.  
  
"Delia, I'm not going to ask if you are fine, because I know you aren't."  
  
"Thanks a lot!" she snapped, her voice muffled from the towel. "I appreciated you coming down to make sure I'm not all right. None of this crap would have happened if you had let what happened this morning pass."  
  
"I couldn't do that, Delia."  
  
"Oh bull! Oh, that's the biggest bunch oh BULL I've heard all freakin' day!" she screamed into the towel. "You've been around when YOUR DAMN Slytherins made a mockery out of me! You didn't do a thing. Now just because I'm your love interest you have to fight my battle with me. Well, let me tell you BUG OFF! I was doin' just fine an' dandy without you defending my honor. I can fight my own bullies on my own. THANK YOU VERY MUCH SEVERUS!"  
  
"Delia..." he pleaded, "allow me to explain myself..."  
  
"Just get the hell away from me. Just GET the hell out," she said brusquely.  
  
"Delia, please."  
  
"Just go!" she whispered angrily. "Just leave me alone!"  
  
"No!" he said firmly. "I'm not leaving. I'm pulling Hogwarts teacher privilege." He stepped over to Delia's bedside. Her face was still buried in the towel. "I've brought a few things at Madame Pomfrey's request."  
  
"If they are from you, I'm NOT using them. I'll heal on my own thank-you-very-much!" she retorted.  
  
"Delia, ninety percent of what is used in here is from me," he steadfastly spoke in his silky tone of voice.  
  
"I'm still not using whatever you've brought. I'm quitting Potions. I'm dropping it all together and I'm putting in a transfer to Beauxbatons. The term starts next week so I'll be fine."  
  
"Don't be impetuous!" he said furiously.  
  
"I am. I am going far far far away and NEVER returning! Never-ever!" She took her face from the towel. "There, you see how AWFUL I look. Are ya happy?" Her face was puffy and swollen. Severus also noticed she had been crying. Severus didn't recoil instead he handed her a bouquet of roses in a vase. She didn't take them.  
  
"Ah, how sweet and touching," her voice was full of sarcasm. "I get the holy be gibbers knocked outta me from here to kingdom come and you bring me roses! Just what every girl needs!" he set the roses down on the bedside table. It was getting darker in the room. Madam Pomfrey entered and lit a few torches and left. She had heard that there was something going on between Severus and Delia. She figured it would be best to leave them alone. And anyway it took an act of God and sometimes that didn't work to make Severus leave. Severus took out four potion bottles from his pocket, setting them on the bedside table. "You had better get those bottles outta here `cause I ain't takin' em."  
  
"You will. You have no choice," he replied.  
  
"Yes, I do! I'm eighteen and by US law I'm in charge of my own medical judgment!"  
  
"We aren't in the US are we!" he snapped. "Now you are either going to let me do this now or I'll let Madame Pomfrey give you a sleeping potion and THEN you WILL, my dear! You will!"  
  
"I don't have the strength to fight. Do, as you must."  
  
"All I have here is the Disinfecting Solution. Then I have the Stronger Healing Potion, just a little stronger then the Simple. Then you will take half of the green bottle, it's a solution called Swell and Pain Away. The other half you have at bedtime. If you need more, come see me in the morning. It will reduce the swelling in your eye and lip. I'm afraid there isn't much I can do about your split lip other then Simple Healing Solution every few hours for a few days until healed. You can let me or Madame Pomfrey clean you up."  
  
"In view of the fact that you are here, just get it over with." Severus brushed back her hair and wiped down with cotton balls Delia's face with the Disinfecting Solution. He then dabbed on the Stronger Healing Potion.  
  
"I'll let you take care of the lip," he said. "I'll leave the Disinfecting Solution and Simple Healing with you. Now take half of Swell and Pain Away." He handed her the bottle. She took off the cap and drank down to the half way mark. It tasted awful and pasty. Since it was an ugly shade of green she presumed it would turn her teeth green. She capped the bottle and set it down. Then reached for the mirror and tended to her lip. Once that was done Severus sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair until she feel asleep. He smiled. He had secretly slipped in a small amount of asphodel and wormwood. He then left.  
  
***  
  
Delia woke up just after midnight. She had a note from Madam Pomfrey authorizing her to leave if she wanted to return to her own bed. Delia put on her shoes and collected the three necessary potions and vase of roses. She left the Hospital Wing and headed for the dungeon. She was going to apologize to Severus. She had acted stupid. She had no right to yell at him. She found his classroom and office to be deserted. She then walked behind the false wall that hid his bedchamber entrance and knocked. He opened the door dressed in his nightshirt.  
  
"Before you say anything, yell or threaten to yank House points off I'm going to say sorry. Thank you for the roses and the small bit of sleeping potion you slipped in. Now, I'm getting out of here before anybody can say anything else. I've had enough. I'm going to bed. If I woke you up, sorry for that too."  
  
"Delia come in. I was in bed, but I hadn't dozed off yet." He took he vase and she followed him into the room. He set the vase down on the small table.  
  
"I'm not staying. I'm just going to use your mirror for a min. Because I really belong in bed and I mean my bed In the Hufflepuff Dormitory. Right next to my mother, Nicola." She went to the bathroom. Then went over to the mirror took out the bottles and found some cotton balls on a shelf and began to take care of her lip. She was humming `Yankee Doodle Dandy' as the disinfecting solution stung. Severus was leaning in the doorway watching all this. She could easily be my wife, he thought. Delia capped both of the bottles and stuffed them in her pocket of her Levis. She turned away from the mirror and walked passed Severus out of the room. She picked up her roses. "Anyways, good night. I'm off for my beauty sleep. Heaven knows I need it."  
  
"Do you think you are leaving that quickly?" Severus asked.  
  
"Yeppers" she replied in her Kansas accent. "I can and will. I just came to say sorry not have a midnight chitchat. Oh by the way, I'm not going to Beauxbatons. I'd have to brush up on my French. No, thanks! I'll stick with English. Anywhos, gute nacht."  
  
"Ha! You aren't leaving until I say so. I get an attractive night visitor and all she does is use my mirror, say sorry and then good night. No no no. This will not do."  
  
"Well, I'm leaving! Bye!" she waved briskly and turned on her heel.  
  
"Not if I put a password lock on the door!" he smirked.  
  
"Sure, then I'm the Queen of England. Good night, Severus." He snapped his fingers. Delia shook her head and went to the door. She turned the knob but found the door to be locked. "Severus, you WILL open this door, I'm not in the mood to play games! I want to go to bed."  
  
"Just five minutes, Delia. I want to talk to you."  
  
"Can't it wait until later?" she sighed.  
  
"No, it can't."  
  
"All right. FIVE minutes! No more." She set the vase of roses back down on the table and sat on the couch next to Severus. There was still a blazing fire going.  
  
"My five minutes begin now," he said in the firm voice he used for classes.  
  
Delia looked at her Mini Mouse watch, "Nope they started thirty seconds ago."  
  
"DELIA!"  
  
"All right, ok," she said calmly. "They start now."  
  
"I'm going to apologize for anything I have done today. You have no right to be treated they you were today. I'm sorry for not realizing what my House has said and done to you. I'm sorry for letting it slip by for so many years. I have decided that I will not let anymore of this foolishness go on. The Slytherins will learn that Hufflepuffs and Americans are people too. I am making the members of my house write an apology letter to be read aloud next week at dinner. I'm also starting a project where you, my dear Delia, will go and sit in the Common Room of Slytherin and have a civilized conversation with the members there. My point is that they will learn you are just a person."  
  
Delia was wide eyed. "I am NOT sitting there alone! No way Jose! No offence I'm NOT going in there! I wouldn't even touch it with a ten-foot poll! Heck no! You are not sending a lamb in with a horde of lions! NO WAY! Not on your life. Not for all of the gold in Fort Knox!"  
  
"Delia, this is the problem. Either you are part of the solution or the problem. I would be there with you, so would Professor Sprout. She agreed this was a good idea. You could bring a few friends-"  
  
"Oh a few friends will make it allllllllllllllll better. Funny, Severus, funny ha ha ha. Oh lookey here, the five minutes is up and we are two over. I'm off. You better unlock the door or I'm going to transfigure myself into a beetle and slip under the crack. Good night!"  
  
"Delia, think about it, ok?"  
  
"Let me think.... I have thought...no...GOOD NIGHT." She picked up her roses and walked over to the door. She tried the knob it was, in spite of everything, locked. "SEVERUS SNAPE IF THIS IS YOUR IDEA OF KEEPING ME HERE YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING!" with her free hand she pounded on the door in frustration.  
  
"I'm not letting you out until you agree," he firmly said coming up behind her snagging her wand out of her back pocket. "You'll get your wand back, later."  
  
"I can still turn into a bug!" she argued.  
  
"No, you can't. Besides you aren't licensed to turn into anything."  
  
"Touché!" she exclaimed. "Then I'll pick the lock or bust down the door."  
  
"If you think that is the way out", he said with a laugh, "you have another thing coming. If it were that easy other students before you would have done the same to get in here. Many girls would have liked to slip me a Love Potion in my sleep. You will have to do better then that, Delia Penelope Wheelrite to get out. Like knowing the password."  
  
Delia sighed. She set her roses down on the table, kicked off her shoes, emptied her pockets and sat down on the couch with her Swell and Pain Away. She took the last of the bottle and stretched out on the sofa. She didn't bother to say good night. Before she knew it, the solution was putting her to sleep. 


	10. New hair and New Shoes

Hiyas everyone. I have nothing fun to say. Read away.  
  
As you know this is a fan fic. J.K. Rowling owns everything Harry Potter and I don't. I just own a new pair shoes.  
  
Ch10- New hair and new shoes.  
  
Delia woke up to a loud piercing ringing sound. She heard a groan and felt someone stir against her, reach over and shut off the alarm clock. Delia fell back asleep. Severus climbed out of bed. He pulled the duvet up to Delia's shoulders and thought I can let her sleep just one more hour. After that he set off for his morning routine. He came out of the bathroom fully dressed, whistling. Delia had awakened and was stuffing her pockets with her junk she had emptied out the night before. Severus came over and gave Delia a hug. He looked at her face. It was still puffy.  
  
"Does your face hurt?" his voice was full of concern  
  
"Just a little. I'll be ok, in the long run. I've got to go before I'm missed." Severus gave Delia quick peck on her forehead. Delia walked over to the door turned the knob and opened the door. She turned back at Severus and smiled then disappeared down the hallway.  
  
Delia knew that this week was going to be weird. It was the first full week of classes. Everything was going fine up until Wednesday's Potion Class. Severus must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed because he was finding any reason to pick on anyone. Delia ended up getting detention for sneezing. She went through the rest of the day in a somber mood. She was tired of the Slytherins throwing things at her in classes. She was the talk of the school. She didn't like that.  
  
Delia walked to the dungeons for detention to find a note from Severus:  
  
I'm sorry I can't be here. I have a previous engagement. I've left instructions to a Potion. The ingredients should be set out on the desk and all there. If not you know where they are located. Don't wait for me to return.  
  
Severus  
  
Delia sighed and set to work on the Potion. She had no clue what it was for. But by judging from the ingredients it was for nervous tension. Delia prepared the potion. The main thing with it was simmering. It had to be stirred counter clock wise or as Severus had written it, anti-clockwise. Sometimes Delia felt as if she could speak and understand two Englishs. Delia sat down at one of the tables and took out her laptop. She was a lucky girl; her parents had given her a Sony Vaio with a DVD drive. She put in French Kiss. Her movie was half way over when Severus came into the classroom from his office. He was clad in a black dress robe. He walked over to the simmering caldron, took the spoon, poked at the solution and deemed it fine to have three spoonfuls. He sighed and sat down next to Delia who was shutting down her computer with Windows. He just shook his head as the computer made its log off noise.  
  
"I'd ask what's up, but I better not," she said, "I can tell by your mood you'd rather not discuss it. But from the way you are dressed to the fact you were not at dinner and some nerve calming potion I made, you had to be doing something with your homies."  
  
"Homies?"  
  
"It's an American idiom meaning friends. An example of this is `Josh and Nicola are my homies.'"  
  
"Yes, you could say I was with my homies. If THAT'S what you want to call them!" he said rather bored.  
  
"No, not really. I can think of other names."  
  
"So, can I. I'm going to make some tea care to join me? Allow the potion to cool and I'll bottle it later. I have a feeling I'll need more later."  
  
Delia left Severus chambers just before curfew. She made it back to the common room to find out that this weekend was going to be a Hogsmeade weekend. Good she needed an afternoon out.  
  
Delia rose earlier then normal. On Hogsmeade weekends, she always did. But this morning she had to eat breakfast early and get to the hair salon to ensure an early appointment. After two Quidditch Practices in the rain she was going to chop off her hair. She was tired of it always being soaked. She ate breakfast without Nicola and Josh. They agreed to meet in the Three Broom Sticks at one thirty. Delia set out for Hogsmeade at 8:30A.M. She set out on the cool morning. Once she was in town she went to "Magical Hair."  
  
Delia had to wait ten minutes before they opened. She sat outside shops' door. Few students were about yet. As soon as the salon opened, Delia went inside. She got her favorite stylist, Janna. Janna about went postal when Delia told how she want her haircut. Delia wanted it cut to just past shoulder length by three inches. After an argument Janna finally gave in. Janna cut Delia's hair in a fashionable cut. Janna cut the hair around Delia's face so it framed it, nicely. Once her hair was cut, Delia looked in the salons mirrors. She couldn't believe the change! Her head felt lighter! The change was so drastic she didn't know what to think. She did like how her hair did its little curl into ringlets at the ends. Once Delia paid and tipped her stylist off she went.  
  
Delia's next stop was shoes. She thought it was time for something with more of a heel then her old boring flat shoes that looked so chucky British. The shoes she had been wearing made her size 6 1/2 narrow look big. Delia tried two shoes shops before she found a pair of shoes that would fit her feet. She liked the fit so well she purchased two pair. She had to by black because that was what the school required for shoes, but they didn't care what kind they were. Delia was now the proud owner of pumps. Delia then went to her usual haunts such as Honey Dukes and Zonkos. She didn't buy much in there, but went in there for a good laugh. Her father always got a kick out of Filla Buster Fire works.  
  
Delia spent the rest of her morning in the bookshops buying any interesting books she could find. At one fifteen Delia left for the Three Broom Sticks. As usual the place was a mess. Among the mess she found Josh and Nicola. They had a table back against the wall.  
  
"Hey all," Delia said causally as if nothing was going on  
  
"What on Earth," Nicola exclaimed, "did you do to your hair?"  
  
"Had a cut? Why that noticeable?" Delia asked as if were old news.  
  
"I should say so," Josh said. "Wow! After all those years! I have three sisters and you'd think I'd understand why women change their hair at the drop of a wizard's hat. And I'm the youngest! So I observed a lot! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some ladies to see."  
  
"Well, Dee I like your hair, Just wish you would have consulted me instead of going off on a whim! I think uhhh you know will like it better!"  
  
***  
  
Delia was sitting in the Great Hall at supper. No one could believe she had chopped off her hair. Severus saw Delia and did a double take. To him Delia looked...cute. He couldn't wait to see her next. He hoped after dinner she would come visit him. Now that she was around the dungeon was less dreary. Severus hated to let her go it was selfish of him. But he wanted her around all the time. He couldn't get the last weekend out of his head. He yearned for her gentleness to be sleeping next to him. He wanted to hold and shield her. Severus also realized she had to finish this year and he remembered his seventh year was miserable with N.E.W.Ts. He also knew it wasn't going to be easy for Delia. She had to do a project every year to prove to the Ministry and WWB that she was learning and not wasting her time. They had a list of required things she was to do and she then had to do a yearlong research project. He was hopeful she would elect to opt for potions.  
  
Once dinner was over Delia walked down to the dungeons. She wasn't going to stay long. There was a chess tournament being held that night in the Hufflepuff Common room. Delia was planning on entering. She walked into the classroom to see there was light coming from the office. She walked over to the partly open door and knocked softly. The door opened to reveal Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Delia Wheelrite! The exchange student! Please come in! Your Professor and I were having a lovely chat." Malfoy reached for her hand, shook it and pulled her into the tiny office. "I haven't seen you since last summer! How are you enjoying Hogwarts?"  
  
Delia was wide eyed. "Good," was all she could allow to escape her from her lips.  
  
"Do take my seat dear" Malfoy suggested, his voice dripping with extra politeness. "It seems as if this office isn't set up for visitors."  
  
"No-no. I'll come back later. I was just going to talk to Professor Snape about my project. I can see he has company. Sorry for bothering you two. I'll just get going now."  
  
"No, do stay!" Malfoy insisted pulling Delia to the chair and making her sit down. "Don't let me be disturb our first ever exchange student from her studies. I'm interested to know what you have chosen as your annual project!"  
  
"Miss Wheelrite hasn't chosen anything yet," Severus said in a firm voice. "But we were considering poisons."  
  
"Very exciting," Malfoy said with zeal, "I do hope it goes well."  
  
"Well, I haven't picked anything yet," Delia said nervously. "Tell you what Professor Snape, I'll swing by later."  
  
"Thank you Miss Wheelrite I think-" Severus said before Malfoy cut him off.  
  
"No. Miss Wheelrite please do enlighten me about America. You are from where? I'm sorry I've forgotten."  
  
"Kansas. It's right in the middle. I'm from a small town called Derby. It's a town outside Wichita. You know what I find funny Derby is spelled D-E-R-B-Y. But here you would say `Darby' instead of `DER-by'. But back home we say DER-by instead of Darby." Malfoy laughed, Severus just sat behind his desk with a forced smile.  
  
"Derby is outside where?" Malfoy asked. "I didn't get the name. I've never heard it."  
  
"Wichita," she said, "it's from the Wichita Indians. They lived by the Little Arkansas and Big Arkansas where they met up to flow into the Main Arkansas River. There's a museum there today. Back home if you say Arkansas River instead of Are Kansas River it's a bad thing. We even have a city called Arkansas City, but for short everyone calls it Ark City." Talking about home seemed to calm Delia's nerves. Malfoy stood behind Delia's chair, leaning on it. She didn't like him being so close. She couldn't help but feel his cold knife-like eyes all over her. It made Delia feel horrid. She wanted to leave.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy don't you have somewhere to be," Severus implied.  
  
"Yes, regrettably I do. You take care Severus. Miss Wheelrite, it was nice to chat with you about Kansas. I must stop by again to hear more. I bid everyone good night." He took some Floo Powder threw it in the fire and left. Delia sat back in the chair breathless. She didn't realize she had been holding her breath. Severus came over to her side, put his hand on her head and fondled her hair soothingly.  
  
"If," Severus said in a growl, "I catch that bastard looking at you the way he was I will kill him!" Severus voice softened, "Delia you must be feeling terrible. He's a married man. He shouldn't have been doing that. No man should ever look at you like that."  
  
"I know," Delia whispered softly. All of a sudden she didn't want to enter the chess tournament. All she wanted was Severus to keep his fingers in her hair. Severus sat on his heels, brushing Delia's hair over her ear.  
  
"I like what you did to your hair," he whispered in her ear in his silky soft voice. "It makes you look cuter then what you are. The shoes add a nice touch too. Shows off your sexy ankles, nicely."  
  
Delia giggled and blushed. The thought of her ankles being sexy was enough to keep her scarlet for the rest of the night. Severus planted a fiery kiss behind Delia's ear. He stood up with a groan. "I can't stay like that for long anymore. My legs won't take it!" He moved back over to behind his desk and sat down throwing his long legs up onto a pile of papers. He leaned back in his desk chair massaging his temples. "I've got a headache," he declared.  
  
"What from?"  
  
"Malfoy, that bastard. Pardon my language."  
  
"He gave me a headache too. The dork."  
  
"If," he snapped, "when speaking of Malfoy, do not use such a kind word."  
  
"Fine, I'll call him a butt cheese next time."  
  
Severus laughed hard. Delia had never heard him do this before. "Delia, that is... imaginative. Malfoy is a butt cheese." He began to howl, tears coming to his eyes. "I have just found a use for American English, to call Malfoy a butt cheese. The whole bloody lot of them could be considered bleedin butt cheeses."  
  
"May I ask what he was doing here?" she asked apprehensively.  
  
"Oh trying to get me to go out with him and the other...I shouldn't be laying this on you."  
  
"It's all right," she said reassuringly, "I'm not afraid."  
  
"I respect your courage. However, it's my problem and would prefer the less you know to be best. The less you know about Malfoy and his homies the better off you are. The more they think you know, the worse off you'll be, the less the better. They know something is up between us. Their little spies have told them. What Malfoy wanted was you and I to go with him this evening. I knew it was a trap. I was arguing with him and then you walked in. Malfoy thinks I'm brilliant to have you as my plaything, as he puts it. His words to me were `Why don't you bring your plaything and come along? We all want to play too!' disgusting!" Severus shuddered. Delia had a look like she was going to be ill.  
  
"I'm not a plaything!" She exclaimed irritated.  
  
"I know that! I don't think of you as my plaything. You are more to me then that sordid word."  
  
"What am I then?" she asked.  
  
"You are my sunshine in a dark dungeon. My cutie, sweetie, dear, much adored, Freakin Kansan, dearest and friend. I care about you a lot. If anything were to happen to you I'd lose my mind. Do you play chess?"  
  
"Oh somewhat. I'm no great player. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because I'm in the mood for game. Would you like to play?"  
  
"Sure," she replied shrugging her shoulders  
  
He opened a drawer to his desk, pulled out a walnut colored box and dusted it off. "I fear it's been ages since I used this set. I've had it since I was fourteen. It was the last Christmas present I received from my mother." He opened the box. Delia looked over and saw the most elegant chess pieces she had ever seen, the white were Mother of Pearl and the black pieces were Onyx. The chessboard was black and white marble. He set up the board. "Seeing as I am in the company of a lady, you may make the first move."  
  
Thirty minutes into the game Delia was doing bad. Most of her important pieces had been destroyed. The game ended when Severus's bishop took Delia's king. "Check mate," Severus called out. Immediately the smashed pieces restored themselves.  
  
"I told you I wasn't a great player." Delia said.  
  
"You are better then what you let on. Very good game."  
  
"Thank you," Delia replied plainly. "How can you still be sitting like that?" Severus still had his feet on the stack of papers. The one nice thing about Wizard Chess was you just had to call out the positions.  
  
"Many years of practice."  
  
"I just hope your feet aren't on my assignment I handed in!"  
  
"Speaking of assignments I have to grade! You know I hate grading papers. It's the same thing stated forty different times!"  
  
"Tell ya what!" Delia said confidently, "I'll throw in a joke on my next paper."  
  
"Very amusing, Delia."  
  
"Fine! I won't. But don't gripe to me if an essay is dull. Seems as if you have stuff to do. I'll leave you to it."  
  
"Don't leave me," he protested. "It's only eight thirty! Stay! Keep me company while I grade some papers."  
  
"Ok, I'll stay," she said giving in.  
  
"Good, now let me give you some advice. Don't become a teacher."  
  
"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. You know I haven't thought about what I am going to do with my life. My folks would like me to go to college. They'd like KU or K-State, but I don't think so. But I do think they would go for OSU or OU Or maybe Nebraska.  
  
"What is KU, K-State, OSU and OU and what is Nebraska some school?" Severus asked confused.  
  
"Oh sorry sometimes I forget and talk Kansan!" she said. "Ku is University of Kansas, I don't know why we call it KU when it should be called UK. K-State is Kansas State University. OSU is Oklahoma Sate University. OU is University of Oklahoma. Nebraska is a state north of Kansas. And I know you are going to ask what is Oklahoma."  
  
"Your guess is correct," he said picking up a quill.  
  
"Oklahoma is a state south of Kansas."  
  
"Do you want to go to any of these universities?" he asked picking up a stack of essays.  
  
"My parents want me to. I haven't decided what I want to do. I don't think a university back home is up my alley. I've been here too long. I'd feel weird. I'm not a Muggle anymore. My folks don't understand. If I were to go to a university I'd like to go to Oxford or Cambridge. I've been in the UK too long. I'm not as Kansan as my friends and family."  
  
"What made you choose to come here? I know there is a school in Salem for witches only. I was offered teaching position there for a year. I didn't go because I couldn't leave here. I did recommend one of my former students. She writes me once in a while from there, saying it's completely different from Hogwarts."  
  
"You know it's a story as to why I'm here. I could have gone to the school in Salem. I could have also attended Beauxbatons or Durmstrang. But I choose to part of an exchange program. The reason I picked Hogwarts was language and location. My French is bad, my mom is from Quebec. That wouldn't have been a problem. Durmstrang was just too cold and too far, plus learning the languages spoken there...whew...no thanks. My parents were big on my coming home for breaks and stuff they thought I could get into Edinburgh or London easier. Plus, the plane ride wasn't as long. And since I spoke English that made my transition easier. Now you wanna here the funny? At the school in Salem there is a British schoolgirl who is part of the same program as me. We write to each other. We've met a few times when she's home and I happen to be in the London area or in Salem doing some shopping."  
  
"Interesting. Be thankful you didn't go to Durmstrang. You were better off here. Your headmaster would have been Igor Karkaroff. He is a coward. Former Death Eater, he left when I left."  
  
"Are you for real?" she asked shuddering.  
  
"I wish I could say I as joking, but I'm not Delia and you know it. I would never joke about such matters."  
  
"I guess in the end this was the right choice then," she said softly.  
  
"At least you have Dumbledore on your side. Voldemort fears Dumbledore. You are safe as long as you are here."  
  
"I thought Voldemort was long gone."  
  
"That is what he wants you to think. He's somewhere Delia. I know." Severus spoke in a soft voice. "He's gaining strength. He's very much alive."  
  
"How do you know?" she asked quickly. "I mean have you seen him?"  
  
"Several things for one. You know my...erm...Dark Mark...it's been burning. There have been many of that butt cheese Malfoy get-togethers. The Death Eaters have a plan. It's not a pretty sight. I know what it is. But I doubt it will work. The Ministry has been informed. Malfoy will just come up with another. I'm not telling you anymore from the look on your face. You look colorless. I've gone and upset you! I think you have had enough upsets for the night."  
  
"I'm ok, really. Fine and Dandy. Never felt better."  
  
"You don't lie very well," he Severus grasped his left forearm as if it were in pain and exhaled through his teeth.  
  
"Are you OK?" Delia gasped.  
  
"No," he said pulling up his sleeve looking at his Dark Mark, which looked to be burning black. "You would think after so many times this happens I'd be used to it."  
  
Delia stood up and walked over behind to Severus putting her arms around his neck. Severus noticed that she was wearing her charm bracelet. Her hands were petite and graceful compared to his he observed as he clasped his left hand with Delia's right. His forearm was hurting less now. Delia pulled away.  
  
"I'll be back. I need a drink," she said.  
  
"What do you want?" Severus asked.  
  
"Water is fine."  
  
"I'll get it." He scooted his chair back and walked out of the door. He returned with a goblet of water. Delia had sat back down in the chair in front of his desk. Delia took the water and drank the goblet dry.  
  
"Thanks. I needed that," she said.  
  
"Do you need more? Judging by the way you gulped that down I think you are a bit dehydrated. I'll bring in a carafe." He stepped out of his office and returned with a carafe of water. He refilled Delia's goblet and set the carafe on his desk. "You shouldn't make yourself so thirsty. It's not good for your well-being."  
  
"No, it's not." She said drinking down the second goblet of water. She refilled her goblet. This time she didn't drink it down as fast.  
  
"If you need more I'll get you some. What did you have to drink today?"  
  
"Let's see," she said thinking. "At breakfast I had glass of water and pumpkin juice. Lunch I had a butter beer. Then at dinner I had pumpkin juice. Then I had a drink when I got my hair cut."  
  
"You shouldn't be drinking butter beer at the moment! I mean you know..." His voice trailed off.  
  
"Oh that! Never mind about that. I came down here to tell you that...we're in the clear...no worries...I was going to tell pronto but you had your visitor...things went a little haywire...well you were here."  
  
Severus was relieved but at the same time disappointed in a small way. If she was with his child he was prepared to do the noble thing and marry her. He also realized she was still young. Then it crossed his mind she's a virgin! If he was going to make love to Delia it wasn't going to be because they were drunk. It was going to be because he loved her and it was mutual. He preferred that she be his wife before he thought about children. He had read a little about Kansas and the people there. He gathered they were straight laced, being from protestant and catholic backgrounds. He really didn't know much about Delia's background and if her parents were catholic or protestant.  
  
"You seem out of it, Severus. You've been quite," Delia said waking Severus from his thoughts.  
  
"I'm fine. I was just thinking that's all. Delia what are your parents like?"  
  
"What are my parents like?" she asked taken back, confused. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"Anything." He brought his desk chair over by Delia.  
  
"Well they are reasonable. They miss me. My dad owns a restaurant, like I told you and my mom is part owner of a hair salon in Derby with her best friend, Elle. Elle's my godmother. My mom and Elle were best buds growing up in Canada."  
  
"Wheelrite sounds like an English last name."  
  
"It is!" Delia laughed. "Ready for plot twist number two?"  
  
"What's number one? Then I'll let you know if I'm ready for two."  
  
"Number one is the day you kissed me."  
  
"I think I can handle two," he said with ease.  
  
"My dad is English."  
  
"Really? This story gets more and more interesting. Keep telling it!"  
  
"My grandmother Wheelrite is German. Back in WWII she married my grandfather who was a pilot. My dad was born in Newquay Cornwall. I never knew my grandfather; he died before I was born. My dad went to France to the Culinary Institute. Then he got a job in Toronto and met my mom. They married and moved to Derby. Dad had a job working in a hotel restaurant in Wichita. Once my parents moved in, my grandmother bought a house in Wichita and stayed. My mom's parent's still live in Quebec. I see them twice a year. I don't have much family here in England, just a few cousins. But I have more in Germany. I learned to speak German from my grandmother. Can you believe she has eight brothers and sisters?  
  
"Wow!' Severus exclaimed. "I just have one sister. And she's my twin."  
  
"For real? Cool. I'm an only child."  
  
"So I bet another reason your parents wanted you here was ties to the UK."  
  
"Makes since. I've thought so myself. Can you believe the Ministry sent a delegation to my house? They were so hung up on getting me here!"  
  
"Who was there? I'm just curious."  
  
"Well there was Arthur Weasley, Barty Crouch and ew ew ew!" Delia shuddered all over.  
  
"You mean HE was there?" Severus said with intent in his voice.  
  
"Yes, when I get home at Christmas I'm burning that chair he sat in! EW!"  
  
"They sent those three. I expect it was humorous."  
  
"It was! I came in from swimming at the pool that afternoon. I came in through the garage door. I didn't know they were there. I yelled mom what's for dinner we're hungry and started to go upstairs with my friends. We weren't paying attention. We wanted to play Nintendo. I was still in my bathing suit and hand on flip-flops and pair of shorts. I even had a sunburn from swimming. My friends weren't looking any better." Severus laughed hard. The image of Malfoy in Kansas was funny. Arthur Weasley in Kansas was even more hilarious. He lost it completely when he thought of Barty Crouch sitting in a suburban Middle Western home. Once Severus had stopped Delia continued.  
  
"Well all my friends left and I sat in the living room. My father was on his way home. The delegation had dropped by with no warning. Here was my mom serving these guys Cokes and ham sandwiches. And mind you they were dressed in robes. Mr. Weasley was looking around the house having the time of his life. Mr. Crouch was having a chat with my mom. And Mr...well he just looked miserable. I ended up showing Mr. Weasley my Nintendo. I really don't remember much because I was eleven. All my friends thought it was weird. To this date they still think that was odd."  
  
Severus laughed again. "I wish I had a pensive handy. I'd like to see that memory! Weasley in your house!" Severus went back to howling with laughter.  
  
"Then two months later I ended up here. And from there you know the rest."  
  
Severus was nonetheless still howling with laughter. It was the funniest thing he had heard in ages. Just the thought of Mr. Weasley in America would be keeping him laughing for hours. "You know, I remember Dumbledore showing your parents around a week before the school term started. You were walking behind your parents."  
  
"I was like, yah ok sure whatever. I was almost twelve. The whole time I was thinking `I'm going here, why again?' I just wanted rid of my parents. I guess every twelve year old would. They were acting weird. I do remember dad having a cow when say your class room!" Delia started to laugh, "He was all weirded out for days. To this date he keeps asking if I've been poisoned. Well since my dad didn't like it I was like yah man cool. Whaoooooo, yah man! First years are annoying. If I was anything like they are, I'm apologizing now for giving you trouble."  
  
"You did give me trouble. That mouth of yours! Everyone else was saying what a nice quiet girl you were. Could have fooled me!"  
  
"The only time I did get lippy and aggravating was in your class. Anywhere else I was quiet. Must be something in the air down here that does that." Delia shrugged. "Now days I'm not as lippy as I once was. I guess I've calmed down. I mean look at me; I whacked my hair and bought these shoes. I got tired of the knee socks. Then the other day I caught myself reading Witch Weekly instead of my usual magazines. I'm starting to scare myself. I think I'm sick." She placed her hand on her forehead.  
  
"No you aren't. You're just turning into a lady. Every girl becomes on in due course. With what you have put up with in the last few weeks, I'd say you are making the transition just fine."  
  
"Thanks for the womanly advice." She stood up feeling kind of numb. "I never thought I'd ever get womanly advice from you. I am going to go and take a hot bubble bath then I am going to write my mother a lengthy email. I've had too much today to deal with. My head hurts." She walked to the door with Severus in tow, he opened the door and walk with her into the cold classroom. "You don't have to walk with me."  
  
"I need to tell Dumbledore about Malfoy. So I might as well walk with you until we reach a parting point." 


	11. The Project

Ok, it's shortie. But it sets up for the next segment very well.  
  
Thank you Ms J.K. Rowling for creating such a wonderful book series. If it weren't for you I couldn't have created this fan fic.  
  
Ch 11-The Project  
  
Sunday afternoon Delia was sitting in a quiet corner of the library trying to figure out what her project should be. She had received her information package that morning. She had a list of things that had to be accomplished. There was a complex list of Charms. Then there was another list of demanding Transfigurations. She then had to pick a topic for a forty-five minute discussion. And last was her project. All of her teachers that wanted the honor of assisting Delia knew to come on this Sunday. So far McGonagall, Sprout and Hagrid had approached her. Delia wasn't big on taking care of something dangerous. As Hagrid gave his two cents Delia listened. He was really passionate about the subject. Severus came and sat down across the table from Delia.  
  
"Good afternoon, Miss Wheelrite," he said optimistically.  
  
"Good Afternoon, Professor Snape. I see you have come to what I call the butter and suck up as to why should do a project with you session. You have five minutes stating your purpose and why I should be under your assistance."  
  
"I have noticed from past projects you haven't selected Potions. There are many things you could write about and many experiments to do. More then a year's time worth. You last project was Divination. You have done everything so far but DADA and Potions. I'm only suggesting Potions because it would look really good if you did a major project. If your results were something remarkable you could publish them. I'm not here to make myself look good. I'm here to offer you an alternative another Divination project."  
  
"Good points made," she said in a diplomatic voice. "I was thinking Potions over the summer. Poisons to be precise. Since ninety percent of poisons can be cured with bezoar. Then in a few antidotes Mandrakes can be used. But what about finding some others that are used little or unknown?"  
  
"That is a field of research few have done. A wealth of information could be gained. It would be a challenge."  
  
"Yes," Delia said. "It would be a challenge. Mhhh..." She sat back in her chair on two legs.  
  
"I can also inform you about the fringe benefits," he said softly.  
  
"State them, please."  
  
Severus looked over his shoulder and then leaned on the table lowering himself and spoke softly. Delia could barely hear him she leaned forward. "Say again. I didn't get the first part," she whispered.  
  
"I said, I wouldn't have to give you detention constantly. I could see you more. We could work weekends without anyone suspecting a thing."  
  
"Wouldn't you distract me?" she whispered back. "That's justification for an alternative project."  
  
"Of course I would, once in awhile. I mean I do have a foxy chick in my lab..."  
  
Delia stood up seeing Becky and her friends enter the library. Delia stuck out her hand for a handshake. "Thank you Professor Snape. I will consider your ideas. I'll let you know by this evening after dinner."  
  
"I'm glad I could be of assistance. Choose wisely Miss Wheelrite." He stood up, shook Delia's hand and left. Delia was collecting her things when Becky slammed down a book in front of Delia.  
  
"What do think you are doing?" she asked in an icy tone. "Trying to swoon our Snape with your hair and shoes. You're still a hussy. Have we forgotten our little bashing? If it weren't for your Snapey saving your skin you wouldn't be here. Although, I don't see why he's want to save you. You're a worthless Mudblood."  
  
Delia was boiling with rage. She gathered up her books and notebook and said coolly, "Thanks for the enlightenment. I hope you and your friends have a nice afternoon."  
  
"We'll kick your Hufflepuff ass on Fridays match. Just you watch!" she called out.  
  
"That we will shall see about." Delia left quietly. She was pleased with how she handled the situation.  
  
"SHE CAN"T DO THAT!" Delia heard Becky shriek from the library. Madame Pince was on her fast. Delia walked down the hall. She after all had Quidditch practice to get to.  
  
Quidditch practice ended just before dinner. The entire team walked in to the Great Hall wearing their Quidditch robes. They sat down all in a good mood. They only had one member leave. Casey Young was one of the beaters. Before she left she recommended Frank Gale, who was a first year last year. Frank seemed a little scared about the up coming match on Friday. Delia kept reassuring him winning wasn't everything; just keep the Buldgers away from the guys in yellow aim at the guys in green. Secretly Delia was hoping they would beat Slytherin. But she knew the odds were about even. Severus looked at the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and smiled. They looked like they were having fun. He just hoped that if Slytherin won Delia wouldn't be mad at him. Then he thought if they won I owe Sprout ten Galleons. So he went back to scowling.  
  
"What's Snape looking at us for?" Frank asked.  
  
"Oh, ignore him," Delia said. "He is just trying to scare us. It's as Slytherin thing. Don't let him intimidate you."  
  
"Yeah, " Josh said. "If he scares you too much, I'll wallop him!"  
  
"Ignore Josh," Delia interjected. "He has a lot of repressed anger. He wants to fight all the time."  
  
"Ow! Nicola stop hitting me! OW! OW!"  
  
The entire team erupted in laughter. They all suspect Josh and Nicola had a thing going on between them. But wouldn't admit it. "Why don't you two go snog off somewhere?" Delia asked.  
  
"No way!" Nicola cried. "No way!"  
  
"Ahh come on. You two look so cute together!"  
  
"No we don't! No we don't!" Josh said. "I'm leaving! I have homework." He jumped off his chair and ran off.  
  
"Poor Josh." Frank said shaking his head. "He can't help being a sensitive guy."  
  
***  
  
Severus sat in his bedchamber. He had left dinner early. He was had pulled a few his personal library books in optimism Delia could use them. He knew she would choose Potions. He wouldn't bother her too much. He knew she had to do it and she had to do it well. There was familiar knock at his door. He knew it was Delia. She had soft knock like she didn't want to upset or bother someone. Delia could never bother or upset Severus. He liked her too much. He opened the door and Delia stood in her Quidditch Robes. "Come in, please. The hall is drafty." Delia walked into his bedchambers, while Severus was shutting the door Delia spoke.  
  
"It's a dungeon, it's forever-"  
  
Before she could say anymore Severus had pushed her against the door and kissed her. The kiss had caught Delia by surprise. Delia noticed he was a good kisser. Once they stopped he said. "That's my other reason why you should choose Potions as your project."  
  
Delia looked into his eyes and said, "That is a very convincing reason. I think I will take it. Congratulations you win."  
  
"What do I win?" he asked.  
  
Delia stood on her tiptoes and kissed Severus. He was a foot taller then she was so this made it tricky. She couldn't kiss him as long as she would have liked to. Severus wrapped his arms around Delia and pulled her close. Even in all of her Quidditch robes she seemed tiny. Severus started running his fingers through her hair. He couldn't believe how soft it was. Delia rested her head on Severus chest. They both remained in each others embrace lost in their own worlds. Severus liked holding Delia. She felt warm and brought delight to his heart. Severus snapped out of his thoughts to realize Delia had fallen asleep. He removed her Quidditch robe, leaving her in her sweater. He let her robe fall to the floor. He then tilted Delia back and scooped her up into his arms. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down in it. He didn't have to pull back the duvet. His bed wasn't made. Severus usually slept in on Sunday mornings. The house elves didn't get a chance to come down to  
his room and make his bed. Severus was too lazy to make his own so he just left it they way it was on Sunday. He took off Delia's boots and covered her up. He would wake her soon. He didn't want to now, because she looked so peaceful and if she had fallen asleep standing up she must have been exhausted. Severus picked up Delia's robe and dusted it off and draped it on the coat rack.  
  
An hour later Delia woke up from her nap. She sat up groggy. She blinked a few times, brushing her hair out of her eyes. Severus looked over from the couch and smiled and asked, "Have a nice nap?"  
  
"Yes, I believe I did. What were you doing while I was snoozing?"  
  
"My favourite amusement of grading papers. When will it ever stop?"  
  
"When you stop giving homework out!" Delia said with a laugh.  
  
"Keep on hoping. Someday if you ever become a teacher you'll understand!"  
  
"You told me not to become one. So therefore I don't plan on it. I plan on finding something I like. I'm stuck doing it the rest of my life. So it better be superior!" She threw the duvet and put on her boots. Delia got up from the bed, stretched and walked over to Severus. He was sprawled out on the couch. The footstool and small table had stacks of papers. He was all finished except for Delia's assignment. He was in the middle of grading it when Delia awakened. He quickly shoved it into a pile of papers just before Delia came up next to him. Delia smiled. She had seen her handwriting over his shoulder. She wasn't going to say anything. She would find out soon enough, besides that was on Wednesday's list of worries. He cleared away several stacks of papers on the couch. Delia sat down next to him and noticed Severus looked exhausted. She slipped her arm around Severus's waist, resting her head on his shoulder. Severus sighed and stood up.  
  
"You had better leave soon. You're least favourite person will be arriving soon to pick me up. I have to change clothes. If Malfoy discovers you here he'll bring you along with us and I don't mean as my date. He would love to get his hands on you. Don't ever be alone when he is around."  
  
"Don't worry I won't," she reassured him.  
  
"You can help me choose something to wear. I have no idea."  
  
Delia went over to his wardrobe. She looked inside. There really wasn't much to choose from, it was all black. "Is it casual or evening or other?"  
  
"Casual, if you want to call it that," he said in hurried tone.  
  
"Ok, I don't see what's wrong with this black silk shirt, with these black pants, with the belt you have on and boots too. You can wear your same robe unless you have one set aside for these things."  
  
"That I do have. You can stay a bit longer, but not too long. I'll be back." He went into the bathroom and came out smelling of 4711. The only thing different about him was his shirt and he didn't have on a robe. He went over to the wardrobe and pulled out one that looked the same as the one he tossed on the bed next to Delia who was sitting on the edge. "You should leave. I have some books for you to use. They might be of help with your project."  
  
"Thanks." She smiled getting off the edge of his bed. Delia walked over to the coat rack and put on her Quidditch robe. Severus handed Delia the books. He got as far as opening the door when Malfoy appeared from the fireplace.  
  
"Now Miss Wheelrite if anything happens to these books I will make sure you are stuck here another year."  
  
Delia decided to play along. "Don't worry! I'll take care of your books and have them back by the end of the week. These should help me with my project, thanks."  
  
"Good evening all. Sorry I'm early." Malfoy said, then looked at Delia. "And a special good evening to you Miss Wheelrite. What a surprise to see you again so soon! I'm just taking your Professor here out for a few drinks at a party."  
  
"Well I better not keep you two. Enjoy your evening." She stepped closer to the door.  
  
"Miss Wheelrite would you like to come with us? It's just a friendly get together with some friends. They would love to see Hogwarts American."  
  
"No, thanks. I must decline." She said nervously, "I'm not dressed for it and I don't have permission from Headmaster Dumbledore."  
  
"Nonsense! You look fine to me. Come along!"  
  
"Miss Wheelrite has a point, Malfoy." Severus said in a dangerous tone, "She doesn't have permission from the Headmaster. It's also a school night and I presume she has homework."  
  
"The headmaster won't mind if we take her for a few hours. We'll have her back soon enough." Malfoy grabbed Delia's shoulder causing Delia to drop the books and led her to the fireplace. Before Severus could say or do anything Malfoy already threw in Floo Powder and Delia disappeared with Lucius.  
  
Oh shit! Severus thought. I've gotten Delia into a mess. He quickly threw Floo Powder and said in a hurried voice, "Malfoys Manor."  
  
Delia hated traveling via Floo Powder. As the gates went whizzing by Delia keep getting more and more terrified. She had heard Malfoy Manor, but didn't know where that was or what was to be awaiting her there.  
  
***  
  
Oh no! What'll happen to Dee? Stay tuned to find out. I'll try to have the next section up ASAP. I could be leaving for OKC anytime to go see the Davis Cup Match. 


	12. The Unexpected Guest

I don't leave for the Davis Cup match until tomorrow morning. That leaves me with time for this chapter and maybe if I'm a good girl the next one! YAHHHHH! A million and one thank yous to Juryu. Enough and on with the story!  
  
As always the usual goes here. If you don't know it by now look at the top of another chapter.  
  
***  
  
Ch 12-The Unexpected Guest.  
  
Once the flames parted Delia arrived in a ballroom. The place was decked out in a splendor only the rich could afford. The room had lavish furniture and the black marble shone brightly through the polish. There we no flowers in the room. There was a tapestry of the Slytherin Symbol on the west wall next to a tapestry of the Dark Mark. Torchlight and candles lighted the room dimly. Everyone was wearing black. Their eyes were on her. Delia felt a little odd in her yellow Hufflepuff Quidditch robes. Lucius still had Delia by the shoulder. A house elf came by and handed Delia a glass of champagne. Severus who muttered something about Hogwarts rules forbade students from drinking anything other then butter beer, quickly removed the glass from Delia's hand. Delia was glad Severus had appeared at the right time. She was terrified and he knew it.  
  
"Oh come on Severus. Allow the lady have a small drink." Lucius pleaded taking away the glass and handing it to Delia, "Otherwise I will not be perceived as a good host."  
  
Severus gave Lucius a cold stare. He turned and mouthed to Delia don't drink it; it's got a poison!  
  
Delia handed the flute back to Lucius. "Thanks, but I don't drink."  
  
"My dear, you are old enough. Do you think I poisoned it?" He laughed an evil laugh.  
  
"No, its just I'm a diabetic," she lied. "Bad for my blood sugar."  
  
"Then would you like some Pumpkin Juice or tea?" Lucius asked.  
  
"No thanks. I'm good," she drawled out.  
  
"In that case let me introduce you around. Everyone gather around!" Each person in the room dropped what they were doing and joined around Lucius. "We have a special guest tonight. This is Miss Delia Wheelrite the Hogwarts Exchange Student from America. Delia this is my wife Narcissia, Mr. and Mrs. Crabbe, Mr. and Mrs. Goyle, Mr. Macnair, Mr. Mulciber, Mr. Rookwood and of course you know your professor. Now that you know everyone, please enjoy my party!" All of the party guests resumed there groups picking up where they left off from their conversations. Delia noticed four more people entered the room. Lucius took Delia by the arm and took her over. "Miss Wheelrite this is Mr. and Mrs. Daniels. I presume you know their son, Craig."  
  
"Oh we've met," Delia said.  
  
"Good, good. This is Mr. and Mrs. Jennings. I think you might know their daughter Rebecca."  
  
"Once again we have met on more then one occasion," Delia said trying to be polite.  
  
"Excellent! This is Miss Delia Wheelrite Hogwarts exchange student. I hope you have heard good things about her." Lucius seemed jubilant with himself. "Mix and mingle, Miss Wheelrite, tonight you are my honored guest!"  
  
"Thanks, but I don't think that is necessary. I did arrive uninvited and some might say I'm gate crashing."  
  
"Nonsense, this is my home and party. I invite only those I like." Lucius gave Delia a smile that turned her stomach.  
  
"In that case seeing as I came at the last moment with no further warning do you have somewhere I can wash my face?" She smiled real pretty as if she were a farmers daughter for the Miss America pageant.  
  
"Yes, I'll take you. It's in an odd location of the house."  
  
"Thank you, but you have guests. Just point me in the direction."  
  
"Don't worry Lucius. I'll take her," Severus said. Delia felt relieved. Severus grabbed Delia's arm and led her out of the ballroom. "Do you think for one moment I'm leaving you alone with him. There is a powder room this way. It's not far. Just around the corner. Odd location in the house...balderdash!" Severus pushed open the door, "I'm coming in with you if you like it or not. I don't trust anything here."  
  
"Thank you." Delia said softly entering the powder room and walking over to the mirror. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand and fold up brush. Delia took a tissue from the box and transfigured the tissue into a white ribbon. Delia brushed her hair and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. Delia put away her brush and wand and rummaged around pulling out tube of pink lip-gloss. Delia applied it to her lips. She could see Severus's refection in the mirror he didn't look too good. He looked quite grave.  
  
"Delia," he said softly, "I don't know what Malfoy's intentions are tonight. But I have a feeling its not good. I will make certain you get out of here alive. You have just walked into something I hoped would never happen to you. I cannot apologize enough. It's my fault you are here. Malfoy was supposed to pick me up thirty minutes later then what he did. He thought you would be there and was right...DAMN...sorry, Delia."  
  
"Say what you like. I bet I'm thinking it."  
  
"Delia you are going back out into something I don't even know what. I hope you know how to save yourself if something does happen. Though, with the DADA teachers we've had in the last few years it wouldn't surprise me if you didn't know what to do. Not that I'm questioning your ability."  
  
"You are right I don't know what to do," Delia agreed.  
  
"You are scared aren't you?" Delia nodded then Severus spoke in a gentle tone, "You have every right to be scared. If anything happens don't be afraid to use any of the Unforgivable Curses." He could see Delia had turned white and was shaking. He pulled her into an embrace.  
  
"If I do...w-w-w-won't I-I-I-I end u-u-u-u-p in...Az-Az-Azkaban?" Delia asked quietly. Severus didn't answer. Delia pushed him way and said with vigor. "Answer me!"  
  
Severus reached for Delia she pushed him away again. "I can't promise you if you will or not. Just don't do anything stupid that will make them annoyed at you. You are dealing with some Ministry Officials with ranks and friends in high places. Watch out for Mulciber, he is the Imperius Curse expert. I won't leave your side. We had better get out of here fast before Malfoy thinks I'm having fun with you."  
  
"Why don't I just leave?" she said in her don't mess with me voice.  
  
"Because Malfoy only has one fire place on the Floo Network and you know where that is. If you leave, you are in the middle of a forest much like the Forbidden Forest. You can't appearte yet. You learn that this year. If things get messy the Floo Powder is on the mantle behind the skull. Go straight to Dumbledore's office! Don't wait for me."  
  
Delia nodded. Severus walked out first, checked to see if anyone was watching and waved for Delia to come out. They walked back into the ballroom. Narcissia, Mrs. Daniels and Mrs. Jennings pulled Delia away from Severus. She was taken to the other side of the room. They joined Mrs. Crabbe and Mrs. Goyle. Delia had been taken in to it what seemed to her as the ladies club.  
  
Severus watched as Delia stood and chatted with the ladies. He knew Delia was scared but by looking at her you couldn't tell. She was handling this well. The only thing Severus feared was Delia's mouth. He hoped she was old enough now to know when to keep her opinions to herself. Severus turned his attention back to the men.  
  
"Don't be anxious Severus," Malfoy said. "Your Delia will be fine. What a fine thing she is. If I only had something that young as mine. Tell me Severus how do you keep up with such a ball of energy?"  
  
"Ball of energy? Delia? Well..."  
  
"Don't be bashful Severus. I saw the state of your chambers when I arrived. The bed wasn't made. Delia's hair was tousled and she was throwing on her robe in rather a hurry. Your excuse coming by to collect books didn't fool me! What is a man to think, eh?" There was a look of evil in his eyes. "You are so lucky to have a young thing like that to squeeze and do with as you please. I don't know how you get it passed Dumbledore. Have you got that girl under some spell?"  
  
"That Lucius, " Severus said with an evil grin on his face, decided to play the game, "is something I will not tell you."  
  
The group laughed and Goyle spoke, "Severus we didn't know you were into young things! She is such a lovely, makes our wives look unattractive. Even if she is in Hufflepuff Quidditch robes!" The group laughed again, loudly. "Lucius, I am shocked to see that your wife hasn't torn off Delia's head!"  
  
"Don't worry boys, she's not intimated by Delia," Malfoy replied unperturbedly. "So Severus how was it in the powder room? How much did you see?"  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Severus asked shocked  
  
"Come now, you were gone for a lengthy time. Once again what's your charm, spell or what Potion are you using."  
  
"I'm not using anything of the sort!" Severus exclaimed.  
  
"Do you think," Crabbe said, "that an appealing thing like Delia would like you for what you are? Get with it Severus."  
  
"I'm not telling. That would ruin a secret, now wouldn't it?" He flashed a sly grin.  
  
"Sometime Severus, " Malfoy said, "I don't know how you do it!"  
  
***  
  
Delia was in the middle of telling about Kansas when Lucius came over. "I'm sorry ladies, but we want to have a chat with Miss Wheelrite too." They all let out a groan at the same time. "Now, now we just want to borrow Delia for a little while."  
  
"But Lucius!" Narcissia protested. "Delia was in the middle of telling us about her town!"  
  
"I'll bring her back, I promise. If not she can come again another night. This time she might be more organized. Now, Miss Wheelrite if you'll please follow me."  
  
"Severus, it seems as if your girlfriend is joining us," Goyle said. "Wonder why?"  
  
"I don't have any ideas really," Severus said. He was relieved that Delia was closer to him and not on the other side of the room.  
  
"I've snagged Miss Wheelrite away for a few minutes. I know you are sick of this but would you tell us a bit about Kansas?"  
  
"I tell you what, it's running late and I have classes in the morning. Why don't I answer a few questions instead-"  
  
"Or better yet," Severus interrupted. "Why don't I take Miss Wheelrite back to Hogwarts. She can return another time and tell us all about her home land."  
  
"Valid point, Severus." Malfoy said, "Thank you, Miss Wheelrite for being my honored guest. I will invite you again soon. Take care and good night."  
  
"Thank you for inviting me. It was nice meeting you all. I'll come back with pictures of Kansas next time. Take care and good night." She said that with such exaggerated graciousness. She have not liked saying it, however, she wasn't going to give the impression Kansan were rude hicks from the sticks.  
  
The second Delia entered Severus's Chambers she ran to the bathroom. Her stomach couldn't take anymore. She made it just in time before the first heave. She pulled the chain and fell to the floor exhausted, gasping for breath. She put her face in her hands. She felt another one coming up. Severus stood by and asked, "Do you want a nerve calming potion?"  
  
"No," she heaved again, "I don't think I could keep it down!"  
  
Delia kept heaved a few more times. She pulled the chain and leaned against the wall. She felt dizzy. She closed her eyes. The wall felt cool and peaceful. Her chest kept rising and falling suddenly. All she could keep thinking was I made out in one piece. I'm ok. I'm ok. Once Delia stopped breathing heavily Severus held out his hand and pulled Delia of the floor. Her stomach felt better, but she felt weak. Delia walked out of the bathroom and collapsed on the bed. Severus sat at the edge of the bed caressing Delia's back.  
  
"I'm never going back there!" Delia said her face muffled by the pillow.  
  
"No one is making you go back," Severus said in his silky smooth voice soothingly. "Delia what you did tonight took courage. You are incredibly brave. I'm giving you one hundred points. Don't let it get out tough!"  
  
Delia rolled over and looked at Severus. "I think I'm going to lose it again!"  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
"Listen, I think the one hundred points is nice. I was to saving my own neck. So I'm arguing with you not to give them to me and Hufflepuff House."  
  
"You showed bravery, you acted cool under pressure and made it out alive. You are getting one hundred points if you like it or not!"  
  
"I'm too out of whack to bicker. What time is it anyways?"  
  
Severus glanced at his watch, "Anyways Delia, one fifteen in the morning."  
  
"Great hour to be...um doing whatever it is people awake do. You know what's funny? When I was kid I'd be up at this hour cause I couldn't sleep. My dad would say to me you must be witch; you are up at this hour! Then I get here and they make us sleep? Boy, that is an urban legend is wrong!"  
  
Severus laughed, "You father didn't know he true he was!"  
  
"Yep, life's weird. Fiction makes since sometimes. Well, anyways I'm off to my bed. G'night." She got off the bed.  
  
"Whoever said you are going anywhere, my dear," Severus said.  
  
"Oh geez, not the password lock thing again!" Delia groaned and heard Severus snap his fingers. "One of these days I'm going to figure out the password!"  
  
"Then what will you do?"  
  
"Dunno. I'll worry about that when I come across it!" She sat down on the bed, and then took off her boots. She stood back up and walked to the bathroom, Severus followed. Delia shook her head and shut the door in his face, locking the door. Severus sighed heavily.  
  
"Before you think," she said her voice muffled, "Malfoy is going to Port Key me off I have to pee. Once I have, I'll open the door and you can watch me wash my stinky feet. Your lesson of the today is don't mess with a women who has to pee, especially when her bladder is about to explode!" Her threatening tone scared Severus away from the door. A few moments later she opened the door. He went a leaned in the doorframe watching her as she ran water in the bathtub. Delia filled it a few inches, added some bubble bath and took a set on the ledge sticking her feet in.  
  
"I hope you know that water is icy," Severus informed her.  
  
"I know. I want it that way. Quidditch boots aren't made for standing in. I learned that after a long practice in ice-skates that if my feet hurt soak them in cold water for a bit then warm the water up. Reduces the swelling. In the morning they should be fine. Now be a dear and bring me my robe on the chair. I need my wand so I can warm the water up." Severus shook his head and came over to Delia. He had his wand in his hand. He flicked it.  
  
"Is that warm enough?" He asked, "or do you want it warmer?"  
  
"This is great, thank you."  
  
Severus walked over and picked up two towels. He placed on one the floor behind Delia and the other he held on to. Delia pulled the plug, swung around and placed her feet on the towel. Severus sat down next to her on the ledge, picking up one of her feet. He dried it and looked at he toe nails. When he first picked up her foot the nail polish was green, then it turned purple. The same went with the other foot. This perplexed Severus. Delia giggled.  
  
"Its nail polish. Turns colors when it's warm or cold. Pretty cool, eh?"  
  
"If you say so. You have large leg muscles."  
  
"Summer of ice skating. My parents still think I'm going to be their little skater. BLAH! On the third day of my summer vacation I was sitting around in my robe and slippers. Mom threw me off the couch and told me to get dressed I was going to the rink. I was having fun watching TV. I think it was the popcorn all over the room that ticked her off.  
  
"What were you doing with popcorn?"  
  
"Throwing it at the TV while watching ESPN!"  
  
Severus gave Delia an odd look. "There are some things I don't understand about you Delia Penelope Wheelrite." He stood up and walked out of the bathroom. Delia padded out after him. He was taking off his robes, leaving him in his shirt and pants. Delia thought he looked like a normal man with a since of style. He appeared to be...what was the word...damn fine? Delia blinked herself back into reality and sat on the edge of the bed. Her mind started in on her.I'm in my teachers' chambers watching him and thinking he's hot. We're on first name bases. This is just too weird. He's half my freakin' age! I've SLEPT with him. Gotten drunk for the first time with him. My first kiss was from him too. Well, when I was drunk he didn't take advantage of me. He's been kind. The whole thing is just odd. Stop psychoanalyzing the state of affairs. Take your cuz Jen's theory; he likes you, you like him. THE END.  
  
"Here you go silly," he threw a nightshirt at Delia. "I've been trying to get your attention for the last 5 minutes. I've been in my boxers for the last five minutes now too. All you can do is look at the wall. I even walked by with your Quidditch robe and you were still unfazed. Do you even know where your robe is and for that matter your wand?" Delia looked at Severus and gulped. For man that looked pale he sure had muscles. Her heart pounded fiercely. "Earth calling Delia, Earth calling Delia. Heeellllllloooooo Delia!" Severus laughed. "From the look on your face you would have swore you had never seen a man in his boxers or is it you find me irresistible? Mhh I think it's the latter."  
  
"What!" Delia exclaimed. "You have flipped. Lost your rocker. Struck out on three! Because you don't know what I think."  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
"I'm thinking about out of all the conversations in the world we are having this one! I mean, really. People of our intellect should be having more intelligent conversations then ...the-one-we're-having-now."  
  
"You said the last half dreadfully swift," he said slowly in his silky smooth voice that made Delia melt. "You don't do well under nerves, I've noticed. You bite your lip a lot and you don't lie very well either."  
  
"Who said I was lying!" she said defensively.  
  
"Just confess it Delia. You find me hot, irresistible, and enticing."  
  
"Why would I find you of all people in the world hot, irresistible and enticing? I'd have to have a warped, twisted mind to do so. But then again who says you aren't the one to thinks the same about me? I mean let me take off this yellow sweater and ask you the same question. Then you'll see what I'm talking about." Delia pulled the sweater off revealing a white tank top with thin straps. Severus considered this women's underwear. Severus took Delia's sweater, folded it and placed it on top of the dresser. Delia got off the bed and turned a cartwheel. She then proceeded to walk on her hands. She walked out as far as the foot of the bed, followed by a fall into a backbend, then pulled herself back up to her feet. Severus was awestruck; he had only seen circus performers do things like that when he was young.  
  
"How do you do that?" he asked.  
  
"Magic," she replied. Severus gave her an I-don't-believe-you look. Delia rolled her eyes and said, "Many years of gymnastics. Long story I'll tell you more later," she yawned. "Excuse me, man I'm kaput."  
  
"What else can you do?"  
  
"Oh I can do hand spring, some flips and a few other things."  
  
"Show me a hand spring!" Severus said eagerly acting like a child.  
  
"I don't have enough room in here. I'm afraid I'd crash into something. I'll show you some other time."  
  
"All right" Severus was disappointed. Delia took off for the bathroom and returned wearing his nightshirt. Severus took Delia's pants and tank top and hung them in the wardrobe.  
  
"You still want to see a hand spring don't you?" Delia asked.  
  
"Don't hurt yourself. I can wait."  
  
"There is plenty of room if I run in from the bathroom and then I flip up onto the bed."  
  
"All I am saying you know what you are doing."  
  
Delia walked back into the bathroom. She came running out, placed her hands on the floor and flipped onto the bed. This happened all to fast for Severus to catch on. He was amazed. All he could say was while shaking his head. "Delia, I don't understand you sometimes."  
  
"Do yourself a favor and stop. There are no true answers." She got off the bed, threw back the duvet and said, "I'm off to bed. Its two in the morning."  
  
"I know the feeling. I'll set the alarm for six instead of five thirty. If I throw this against the wall, make sure I'm up in time."  
  
"I'll try but I might be asleep," she said crawling into bed. She took one of the pillows and arranges it to suit her. She was making suck a racket beating the poor thing to death. When she was finished, she had a hole for her head. She laid back closing her eyes. The last thing she noticed before falling asleep was Severus putting his arms around her. 


	13. A Prediction Comes True

I have nothing to say.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns anything and everything HP. I just borrowed some of it so I could have a little fun.  
  
Ch 13-A Prediction comes true.  
  
Delia woke up to find Severus gone. She reached onto the nightstand for a piece of parchment that had Severus's handwriting.  
  
Delia,  
  
Depending on when you get this good morning or afternoon. I tried to wake you but all you did was said "AM." So there fore I left you where you were. I found Nicola and asked her to bring some of your clothes. She seemed unfazed. From my guess you have told her what's going on. Take your time getting ready. Just don't come out when I'm in class. You'll have to pass the door and the will raise suspicion. I informed Dumbledore of what happened last night. I'll come by to check on you at lunch.  
  
Severus  
  
Delia looked at the alarm clock. It was noon. She got out of bed and went over to the wardrobe pulling out her school robes and uniform. She found a tote bag beside the bathroom door with her new shoes and some other things. Delia went into the bathroom, changed, and came out. She picked up the books she had dropped. There were three: Poisons and Antidotes, Other then the Bezoar and Poisons, an Illustrated Guide. Delia sighed and began to read. She quickly ruled out Poisons and Antidotes. Severus came in through the door shortly after twelve thirty.  
  
"Hiya Severus, how are you?" she asked as if she were on a caffeine high.  
  
"Rather worn-out. You look refreshed. I hope you didn't miss much this morning."  
  
"No, just Care of Magical Creatures and DADA. Nothing important like Potions," she replied nonchalantly.  
  
Severus chose to ignore her last remark."I think you learned more about DADA last night then you have so far."  
  
"That's mildly stating it. Well, I should be off. I have to get some lunch and classes this afternoon...yahhhhhhh."  
  
"You sound so thrilled. I think I'm rubbing off on you."  
  
"Nope, Don't think so. I'm starved." She went over to Severus and gave him a kiss. "I'm off. See you later."  
  
"See you. Oh Delia, I've fallen behind in grading. As much as I hate to say this, please don't drop by after dinner. I'll get as much as I can graded tonight. Come by tomorrow night. We'll start work on your project. Read through the books."  
  
"I will. I've got to go. I need my bag for this afternoon." With that she walked out of the door down the hallway. Severus watched her walk to the stairs. He couldn't believe how she was almost a lady, but yet she was still growing up and realizing what she was becoming. He smiled and thought to himself, give her sometime. Don't rush things. She will learn in due time. She's almost a lady, almost.  
  
***  
  
Delia was in the Great Hall sitting next to Nicola and Josh. She had met them in the hallway en route to the dorm. Nicola had Delia's backpack so that saved time. Delia was in the middle of telling her two closest confidants what happened at the Malfoy Manor. The two sat at the table awe struck that Delia had made it out alive.  
  
"I am amazed!" Josh exclaimed, "You know my Dad's an Auror. I bet he would like to know what you were doing there. He hates Malfoy and anything Malfoy and anything Death Eater for that matter. I bet as you said Malfoy has a plan up his sleeve. I bet your nerves were a mess there. I'm amazed you didn't lose it there."  
  
"You and me both. I can't get over how prissy all the women were. Man, from the way they were acting you'd think I was beauty queen."  
  
Nicola coughed, "I hate to say this, Dee. But you are pretty. Have you looked at yourself recently! I've been in this world my whole life and I can tell you by wizard standard...your hot stuff. Any wizard would like to get his hands on you, even if you are Muggle Born. I over heard some Slytherin guys out on the lawn talking about you. They were saying you were hot, even for a Huff. However, you have your man. Nonetheless, I don't know what you see in him. But hey if he's happy, from what I gathered when I saw him this morning, then that's cool."  
  
Josh nodded in agreement. "Hey, I can deal with it. You and well...yeah. I don't know what your parents would say. I mean you have been..."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah," Delia said. "We know what I've been doing. I'd prefer not to think about what my folks would say about it."  
  
"Oh Delia!" Nicola exclaimed, "I almost forgot, you got post this morning. I picked it up for you. Here. Sorry."  
  
"Nicola, thanks it's cool!" Delia looked at her Daily Prophet and then opened her letter from home. It was from her father. The letter didn't have its usual cheery tone.  
  
Hello Delia!  
  
I hope the school year has started off well. Sorry for writing later then normal but the business has been busy. We got our rating and we now have four stars! I hope that explains a lot. However, your mother and I are having problems. I'm not going to keep you out of this. You are eighteen and I know you can handle this stuff. Your mother for some reason or other has been spending a lot of time with Elle. I came home the other night to your mom and Elle. Normally, this hasn't bugged in all the years they have know each other. But you know Elle has been divorced now for two years from her wife, well you knew Elle preferred women over men. Not that I have a problem with it. I had worked late and came in home at two am. Your mother and Elle and been to a nightclub...together. Your mother gave me marching orders after we had a fight and broke a few lamps. Had the Derby cops come over, woke up the neighbors. Sorry if this sounds weird but I've had a bottle of red and am sleeping  
in my office.  
  
What I'm saying is your mother and I have separated. I suspect you will be getting a letter from your mother soon, if you haven't already. I will be moving out of the house on Briarwood. As you guessed Elle will be moving a soon as I move out. Gerald and Kathy have offered to let me stay at they place until I can find place of my own. I don't know if I can put up with Gerald's son, Keith. I wonder when Gerald and Kathy are getting married. Oh well. So for the moment send letters to me here at the restaurant. As soon as I find a place, I'll place a call to the Ministry and have them get in contact with you.  
  
Delia I still love you. You know that. I'm sorry your mother has run off with your godmother. I know they both love you too. I'm not asking you to take sides. You know I could never do that to you. I'm just asking you to love them both. Before I left the house we all agreed not to fight over you. If you choose to hate us or just one or two that is your choice. But I know you well enough to know that I doubt you will hate any of us.  
  
I'm too drunk to write anymore.  
  
Love  
  
Dad  
  
Delia read the letter two more times. She couldn't believe it. She didn't finish her lunch; she collected her backpack and ran out. Severus saw that Delia had gotten a letter then saw her run. He wanted to dash out after her but couldn't. Josh and Nicola weren't far behind. Delia has collapsed on the front lawn in the warm sunshine muttering, I'm ok, I'm ok, over and over again. Delia opened her eyes to find several people looking down on her. She sat up.  
  
"I'm ok, I'm ok, I'm ok, I'm ok, I'm ok...I think." She then fell back down. Everything went black.  
  
***  
  
Delia woke up later that afternoon in the Hospital Wing. Sitting in the chairs brought in were Josh, Nicola, Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor Sprout, Professor McGonagall, Severus and Lucius Malfoy. Delia sat up in bed and said,  
  
"Hello my loyal fan club. How's everyone."  
  
No one laughed. Instead they looked at Delia. "What you all are acting like I died or something. I'm breathing!"  
  
"You could have died!" Nicola exclaimed, "You fainted and hit your head. If Professor Snape hadn't been following behind us he couldn't have made you a potion in time!"  
  
"Speaking of potion," Severus said, "you need to drink more of it." he handed her a goblet full of a odd colored purple potion. She drank it.  
  
"So what is everyone else doing here? I mean it's nice to have a loyal fan club. I'll be giving autographs later."  
  
Dumbledore spoke, "You can guess why myself, Professor Snape and Professor Sprout are here. Josh and Nicola refused to leave. Mr. Malfoy was here on an official Ministry visit and heard of your misfortune. You being our exchange student he was naturally worried. Miss Wheelrite what caused you to faint?"  
  
Everyone waited in silence. Delia spoke in a soft whisper. "I'd rather not say to everyone, it's family business."  
  
"Mr. Friedell, Miss Rodgers," Dumbledore said, "Please leave the room so I may have a word with Miss Wheelrite. Mr. Malfoy I will continue our visit in my office. Delia, its up to you if Professor Sprout and Professor Snape can stay."  
  
Delia nodded as Malfoy, Josh and Nicola left the room. Delia didn't speak but handed Dumbledore the letter that was on the table, "You all may read it, I think it says more then I can right now."  
  
Dumbledore read the letter and looked quite shocked himself. He passed the letter on to Professor Sprout who had much the same look as she passed the letter to Severus. Severs placed the letter on the table and said nothing. Delia looked at the three of them and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I knew it was coming," she said. "My parents were avoiding each other a lot this summer. Elle was around lots. My parents bickered a great deal too. We couldn't get though dinner with out something breaking or being spilled. The car ride to Kansas City International Airport wasn't a picnic either. Man, three hours of silence will drive a person batty. They didn't talk. When they did it was a two minute squabble."  
  
"Delia," Professor Sprout said, "I'm sorry you had to find out like this. But if you need to talk you know where to fine me."  
  
"The same goes for me also," Dumbledore said. "Delia you know my office is open to you."  
  
"Same goes for me, just don't hit your head anymore, Ok Delia?" Severus said.  
  
Delia smiled at Severus joke. "Thanks. But I think I'm ok now. I'm going to send dad home a letter as soon can."  
  
"In that case I think we can leave you alone. I'll have Josh and Nicola come after class."  
  
"I need to stay with Delia," Severus said, "to make sure she isn't allergic to anything in the potion that can crop up later, especially with this potion. I'll only stay for a little while. Delia needs her rest."  
  
Professor Sprout and the headmaster left. Delia was alone with Severus. Delia leaned back. "I have spent more time out of class then I have in class so far. I could write a book on it and sell it."  
  
"You are taking this well. I'd thought you'd be more upset then this."  
  
"Would you think I'm weird if I said I my mom has always liked Elle?" Delia said in her normal unfazed voice. "Back home if you a bi you are considered weird. Dad's been living in denial for years. Mom and Elle have been sneaking around for years. It's nothing new to me. But why are they doing something about it now is beyond me. What the hey was Malfoy doing here?"  
  
"I don't know. But I don't like it. His son will be attending next year."  
  
"Oh what fun! Well, I won't be here. I'll be doing what I choose. Maybe I'll go fishing."  
  
Severus laughed. "Catch a big one for me! Anyway I should leave you be before Madame Pomfrey throws me out. I'll come by tonight to see how you are."  
  
"I thought you were grading papers."  
  
"I canceled classes this afternoon. I have sometime." He kissed Delia on the forehead. "See you later."  
  
***  
  
Delia sat in the Hospital Wing. Josh and Nicola had come in and were shooed out. Delia as in the middle of her letters home when her dinner arrived. She ate dinner and was on her last bite when Severus came in. He pulled up a chair as close as he could, sat down and took her hand. He wanted to take her in his arms to comfort her. She really had a lot going on. He was surprised she didn't lose her head. He could see she was working letters.  
  
"Do you want to be left alone?" he asked.  
  
"No, you are fine. I don't know what to say to my parents other then whatever makes you happy. Adults are weird. Think, I'm one already and I don't understand some things. I've been stewing over this situation all afternoon. I don't have any answers, or explanations. I am just going to accept it for what it is and love my three parents. Because after all family is what you make of it. So, it sounds weird trying to explain it to someone else, but hey who else do I have to explain it to?"  
  
"Delia, you are far wiser then beyond your years." Severus sighed, "I don't know if you now this or not. Dumbledore is writing your folks about what happened today."  
  
"I figured as much. As long as they don't come rushing over I'll be ok."  
  
"Speaking of your parents may I have your father's address?" Severus asked.  
  
"Why, you want to send him a letter? You don't even know him."  
  
"Because I need to tell him something."  
  
"About what? That my project is Potions? I can do that in my letter I'm sending to him."  
  
"It's not that, Delia. It's personal. I need to ask your father for permission to court you, that's all."  
  
Delia looked dumbstruck. That something that wasn't put into practice much back home. She could see the look on her father's face when he read Severus letter. He would get the next flight over and beat Severus up. "You are going to do that. It's kind of out of date isn't it?"  
  
"I never thought it was. Not in this world it isn't, maybe in Kansas its old fashioned. Normally, I would ask your father in person. But in lieu of the fact he's not here makes it an complication"  
  
Delia shook her head. "If you are sending one to my dad you best send one to my mother. I'll write down the addresses. It's kind of a pain because I have to send letters via the Ministry and then they go Muggle Post."  
  
"I can deal with that or I can mail the letters in the Muggle Post and then your parents can send the reply to you. I'll be taking a trip to Diagon Alley this weekend. I know you need supplies so I am asking permission from Dumbledore to take you with me. Also, I have this friend who has some of the ingredients you will need. We shall pay a visit to him. Bring your ice skates. I'm going to borrow his pond."  
  
"Ok fine. Hand me a pen and I'll jot down the addresses. You can send the letter to my mom at home and to my dad you can send it to the restaurant. Anyone else you plan on writing in my family?  
  
"No, that will do for now, " Severus said. He let go of Delia's hand and ran his fingers through his hair. Delia looked at Severus. He looked tired. There were bags under his eyes. Delia wondered what his life would be like if he didn't have to deal with Malfoy. She was surprised that his hair hadn't turned grey. But then again wizards and witches lived longer then Muggles. Severus looked as if he was in another world. Delia reached out and stroked his hair. Severus closed his eyes and his face relaxed. Delia speculated this is what he looked like when he was younger. Delia's hand trailed down to his cheekbone to his chin and then his lips. Severus kissed her fingertips. Delia pulled her hand away and yawned.  
  
"I should let you rest. And I should grade my papers. We will start your project on Wednesday. I also presume you are behind on your homework, which, my dear, is important."  
  
***  
  
Delia had finished a full day of classes for once. She had made it down for all of her meals. But she hadn't seen Severus all day, other then in class. She missed him. She went through a grueling Quidditch Practice. Hufflepuff was playing Slytherin on Friday after all. No one wanted to see Slytherin win. The Slytherins had been giving her weird looks and whispered behind her back. Delia didn't care. For once this was one match Delia wanted to win. If they lost she also realized it was just a game. Delia was sitting in Common Room when an owl came in through the door. It dropped a letter in front her. She turned it over and looked at the seal. It had an "M" embellished in green sealing wax. She knew where it was from. Delia took out her wand and levitated the letter down to the dungeons. She didn't care if Severus had said not to bother him or not. She was going to him. If he was detained she was going to go to Dumbledore. She had tried to see Dumbledore that same day but he  
was out. She would have to try tomorrow. Delia found Severus in his office. He looked slightly annoyed when she entered without knocking. But when he saw the envelope a look of confusion crossed his face.  
  
"Before you throw me out let me say sorry for bothering you but considering the circumstances I thought I better." The letter was still in midair. "I think it's from Malfoy. I just got it. I thought I better bring it down." She waved her wand and the letter fell on Severus's desk. Severus turned the letter over. He recognized the "M".  
  
"You guessed right," he said. "You were smart not to open it. Could have a Port Key or could have something to do with Dark Magic. If you don't mind, I'll open it. Because if I get Port Keyed off I can handle Malfoy and it would scare him if I arrived in your place." Severus took his wand and poked at the letter. Once he deemed it safe he tore it open and read it. "Malfoy just wants you at one of his parties again. He's writing asking when you can come. He's given a few dates. Here you read it." He handed her the letter. Delia read it:  
  
Dear Miss Wheelrite,  
  
Thank you for attending my party at the last minute I am pleased you enjoyed yourself. I am asking you to set a date or select one from the list I have attached so you can come back. We all would love to hear more about Kansas and how Hogwarts first ever exchange student's experiences have been. I would make you my honoured guest again. Just write ahead of time so we can plan the menu around your dietary needs. I look forward to your response.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
"My friend malarkey! HA!" She went over to the fireplace and tossed in the letter watching it burn. "I'll write a response saying not only no, but hell no! I'm never going to set a foot in Malfoys home ever again!"  
  
"You don't have to. If he sends you another letter bring it directly to me. You did the right thing tonight. I'm not mad at you. I hope you weren't doing anything important."  
  
"Transfiguration Homework, nothing else other then that really. Do you have a quill and some parchment handy? I'm going to write Malfoy."  
  
"Just don't spill any ink. I know you are notorious for it. I've had several robes ruined because of your ink spills. I still have a stain on my classroom floor. And let me remind you that I was the one suggesting that you write with Muggle pens!"  
  
"Fine you can write my letter for me or I'll go back to the Common Room and write it myself. Then I'll autograph my abstract art. As for your robes, send my dad the bill."  
  
"No, you can write it here," he said clearing three stacks of papers off his desk, making enough room for Delia to scratch out a letter. Delia pulled the chair up close to the desk and took the quill and ink and wrote:  
  
Dear Mr Malfoy,  
  
I regret to inform you I cannot attend one of your functions. I am quite busy with schoolwork at the moment. Thank you for inviting me but I must turn it down. If you wish to have further correspondence with me it shall be sent through Headmaster Dumbledore.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Delia P. Wheelrite  
  
Severus handed Delia an envelope. Delia addressed the envelope and put the stopper in the ink. She handed Severus the ink and quill back. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem. I think what you said in the letter was the correct thing to do. Malfoy really should be asking Dumbledore first. Like always the headmaster will be informed of the letter that was sent to you. I don't trust that git Malfoy for one minute.  
  
"Me neither. I have no clue what he's trying to prove."  
  
"Let's not think of it. But I do have some good news. My sister wrote to me. She will be coming for a visit. She is anxious to meet you. I've told my sister what's been going on between us. I presume you have told Josh and Nicola too. You'll like Sandra. I think she is bringing her two children. I won't know until she arrives."  
  
"Cool. How long will she be here?"  
  
"I think three or four days. I won't know for sure. She has to see what she can get off from work. She married a nice Muggle man. He works for HSBC and they live in London. Sandra arrives next Saturday evening."  
  
"Cool, I think I best get back to my homework now as much as I don't want to. This is the year I can't slack off with N.E.W.T.S. You were in my place once, so you understand."  
  
"Yes, I do. I have grading to do. I'm more or less caught up. I'll see you tomorrow night after dinner for your project." Delia got out of her chair. She gave him hug. Severus felt content.  
  
"I'm off. Take care." Before he could say anything she was gone. Severus sighed and went back to grading essays.  
  
***  
  
AHHH What's happening next? Preview of the next chapter: Quidditch and Severus drinks a Muggle drink.  
  
I'll try to have more up later. Maybe tomorrow. Depends on how tired I am after driving all the way to Oklahoma City and then back. I'm going to be in my boyfriend's brother's Honda. 


	14. Severus Sends Letters To Kansas

GUESS WHAT! I got this posted so far! A buddy of mine dropped by with mint chocolate chip ice cream. That's why I'm not in bed.  
  
I just want to say danke to Acree for the review.  
  
We all know the declaimer bit by now....yadddy yaddddddyyyy yadddyyyyy  
  
****  
  
Ch 14-Severus Sends Letters To Kansas.  
  
Severus returned to his empty cold office Wednesday night. He had just walked Delia to her dorm. She has set up shop for her experiments. They had made a list of things she would need. Severus had gotten permission to take Delia to Diagon Alley and his friends. They would over night at his friends home in Yorkshire. Severus had written ahead warning that he would be coming. His friend A.J. didn't have a problem with this. A.J. had known Severus since he was a child Severus took out a quill and parchment and began to write to Delia's father.  
  
Dear Mr. Albert Wheelrite,  
  
I am Professor Severus Snape I am writing on behave of your daughter. Before you yell DELIA, as I have done several times in the past, I want to say this is not school business. This is personal business. It seems I have become quite smitten with your daughter. I realize I am her teacher and she is the student. But our relationship isn't for her grades. I am asking if I may court her. You are her father and I believe I should ask you first. As soon as Delia is old enough and ready I would like to wed her. That is if she will have me as her husband. I will not force it on her. I believe women can make their own decisions.  
  
I suppose you are concerned I am not suitable for your daughter. I have a stable job teaching here at Hogwarts. But I will tell you I have sufficient amount money. I will not disclose the sum at this time. I can take care of her. I may be twice her age but that doesn't seem to bother her. I am for Delia furthering her education once she leaves Hogwarts. Whatever she chooses with is fine with me.  
  
I can understand if you are angry. If Delia was my daughter I would be protective of her. I can understand you may not want me to court your daughter. But I am speaking as a man in love. I have quite a fondness for Delia. I can't begin to describe my feelings. But I also understand she is young. She should be young and enjoy it. You may remember Delia as child, but she has blossomed into this wonderful young lady.  
  
I hope you will allow me to court your daughter. If you have any further questions you can contact me at Hogwarts.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor Severus Snape  
  
Severus wrote a letter to Delia's mother, saying the same thing. Severus put down his quill and rubbed his eyes. It was after one in the morning. He addressed the envelopes. He would send the letters from London. He hoped the best. Severus went into his bedchambers. He got ready for bed. The last thing on his mind before he drifted of was how nice it was to be in love. He no longer felt alone.  
  
***  
  
Friday was a mess. The entire school was excited about the first Quidditch match of the season. Severus thought it was pointless trying to teach the Slytherins and Gryffindors on this morning. All the Slytherins could talk about was how they were going to pound Hufflepuff. Severus wasn't sure he was going to the match. He could bear to see Delia's team lose if Slytherin won. If Slytherin lost he couldn't bear the entire school laughing at Slytherin. But then if he didn't go Delia would be upset. He could cheer Slytherin, but secretly Delia could be his favorite player. No one had to know what he thought anyway.  
  
***  
  
The stands were full. Everyone was there. Severus took a seat in the teacher's box. Professor Sprout came over to join him.  
  
"Ready for some Quidditch?" she asked. "You know it's a perfect day. Not too hot or cold!"  
  
"No, its rather nice. Wonderful," he said un-amused.  
  
"From the look on your face Severus you are scared. What are you afraid Delia will fall? She's a good player, Severus. Don't worry.  
  
"Why should I worry about Delia? It's not my job."  
  
"Please, it's obvious to me. After she fainted on the lawn. I know you like her. You have it bad, Sevvie my man."  
  
"Don't call me that!" he said in a tone that would scare his students. "Oh look they are coming out from the locker rooms."  
  
***  
  
"Ok guys lets do it!" Delia shouted as her team lifted off from the locker rooms. Delia circled the field on her new broom and took her position on the field. Delia looked down to see Madame Hooch bring the trunk out. The Quaffel was unconfined and the game began! Delia was the first to grab the Quaffel. She did a dive down and threw the Quaffel upwards to Josh. Delia then slowed down and fell behind Josh, she slowly rose and Josh threw the Quaffel to Delia. Delia caught it and sped up just. The Thunderbirds excel rate was fanatic. She quickly threw the Quaffel to Nicola who passed it to Josh then to passed it to Delia who was in the scoring area. Delia chucked the Quaffel in the middle hoop getting a nasty look form the Keeper.  
  
"WHAAAOOOOOOO. YEAH! THAT'S THE STUFF!" Delia shouted  
  
Delia got back in the game. She rose fast when she saw a Buldger coming after her. This made Severus gasp. He thought he was going to be ill. It was hard watching Delia. He was afraid that Craig Daniels was going to hit her with a Buldger on purpose. Nicola had possession of the Quaffel. She passed it to Delia who sped off ducking two Slytherin Chasers whom about crashed into each other. Delia flipped down on her broomstick so she was facing down. She was hanging on by her legs. She hurled the Quaffel down to Josh who tossed it up to Nicola who scored ten points. The stands erupted in cheers. Delia flipped back up on her broom. She did just in time. Craig had hit a Buldger her way. Josh and Nicola were chasing after the Quaffel. They didn't get it intercepted in time. Slytherin score.  
  
Severus smiled and clapped. But he knew with the Hufflepuff Chasers well enough. He had to admit that they could play professional. Delia had the Quaffel, but a Buldger hit her in the forehead. She dropped it and Slytherin Chaser picked it up and scored.  
  
Severus gasped and thought Delia was going to fall off. He knew if she fell she could die. A fifty-foot drop was not fun. All of a sudden he didn't like Delia playing Quidditch. He could not think of his world without her.  
  
"Severus, are you all right?" Professor Sprout asked. "If it's Delia she's recovered and scored two more goals. Relax. I've seen Delia do her moves. She's stronger then you think."  
  
Severus scowled. He still didn't like Delia playing Quidditch. Severus was scowling and thinking he was going to be ill. The next thing he knew was Professor Sprout was rubbing it in that Hufflepuff had won two hundred ten to fifty. Severus sighed. He was going to sit in the stands and let everybody clear out before he went away.  
  
***  
  
Delia came out of the Hospital Wing. She was on her way to put away her Thunderbird Broom. She was going to have bruise for a few days. But that was Quidditch. Delia went to the shed, put away her broom and couldn't help but think she was being followed. She turned around and was about to walk out when Severus entered.  
  
"Don't scare me like that again Delia!"  
  
"What?" She exclaimed, "I've been knocked in the head several times. I'll be right as rain in a few days. Just a few more brain cells damaged. Oh well, guess I didn't need them!"  
  
Severus just looked at her. He reached out and pulled her into a warm embrace. Delia thought that she had upset Severus. She really wasn't in a mood to be romantic. She had to get to her celebratory party. She was late as is. She pulled away from Severus.  
  
"I have to go," she said. "I wish I could stay. But I am the captain and I have to make an appearance at the party. I'd much rather be here with you though. What time are we leaving in the morning?"  
  
"Seven. You are showing me ice-skating before we leave for Diagon Alley. Bring your skates."  
  
"But breakfast isn't being served at seven!" Delia cried.  
  
"I'll have it taken care of, don't you worry. Go to the party. Be with your friends. Just don't stay up too late."  
  
"I won't." She kissed him on the cheek and took off.  
  
***  
  
Delia woke up at 6.30. She had packed her bag last night. She had her skates. She was debating if she should take a skating dress or not. In the end she decided against it. She had enough time with Severus going ape over her legs. With a skating dress he's get what all the skaters called butt and panty views. She decided to wear black lycra pants and a oversized chenille sweater. She had a robe for later. She picked up her yellow gym back and headed for the dungeon. Everyone was still asleep. She reached Severus chambers and knocked. He answered the door while holding a cup of coffee. Delia entered his chambers.  
  
"Good morning. I hope you didn't party to hard."  
  
"Nope, the prefects made us go to bed at eleven. When that failed Professor Sprout made sure we were in bed by midnight." Delia laughed. "But of course I was in bed by ten!"  
  
"You expect me to believe that. I don't."  
  
"Believe what you want to believe," she yawned. Severus handed her the coffee. Delia took a drink. Black coffee was always good.  
  
"Are you ready? A.J. is expecting us for breakfast. I hope you have your skates."  
  
"Got my Riedell Elite Royal with Patten 99 K-Picks as my blade," she said with a grin."  
  
"Sounds vicious. I'll stay out of your way. A.J. is expecting us. Are you ready."  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be!"  
  
***  
  
Delia emerged in the living room of a strange home. A short balding man with the lightest green eyes Delia had ever seen looked up from his morning reading of the Daily Prophet and smiled. "You must be Delia. Severus sad he was bringing you. I am Arsenius Jigger. Come in please; sit down make yourself at home. Would you like some tea...ah, good morning Severus."  
  
"Good morning A.J. I see you have met Delia."  
  
"Yes, I have. When would you two like breakfast?"  
  
"If Severus wants to see ice-skating I'd prefer to wait, if that is okay with everyone?" Delia said.  
  
"That is fine," said A.J." I have no qualms. Severus you know where the pond is."  
  
"Are you coming to watch?" Delia asked.  
  
"No thanks," replied A.J. I shall pass. Ice-Skating, funny."  
  
"In that case, I'll get my skates." Delia said setting her bag on the floor. She unzipped the bag and pulled out her skates with purple glittery blade guards. A.J. shot Severus a confused look and went upstairs saying something about his cat.  
  
Severus led Delia out to the pond. A.J lived in a secluded location. He had several green houses growing magical plant. Delia presumed this place had more Muggle Repealing Charms then Hogwarts. A.J.'s pond was the size of a NHL rink. Delia breathed a sigh of ease when she saw that he had a dock that went over the water. Delia could put on her skates and lower herself onto the ice. But she was wondering how Severus was going to freeze the water. He read her mind.  
  
"I'm going to freeze the water with a potion. The effects will last for thirty minutes. I think that should give us enough time."  
  
"Cool," she said sitting down on the dock. She took off her shoes. She took her gloves out of the right skating boot. She laced on her skates up and said, "Freeze the water. I'm ready."  
  
Severus dumped an ice blue liquid in the water. In less then thirty seconds the water froze. Delia sat at the edge of the dock and took off her blade guards. She eased herself down onto the ice. "I'm going to do a warm up and then I'll explain what I'm doing."  
  
Severus nodded as Delia skated off. She skated to the center of the pond and into a two-footed spin of some sort Severus had never seen before. Delia did a few more spins and then a jump. She skated over back to the dock. She was grinning for ear to ear.  
  
"Ok, I'll start my explaining. First off if I fall don't rush out here after me. I'll get up and continue. I haven't skated since I left Kansas so I will fall. Ok I'm going to show you the double axel." She skated off and gained speed. Delia hopped in the air and landed wrong. Delia ended up falling on her backside. She got up, gained speed again, jumped spun twice and landed on one foot. She skated back and said, "Ok I'm going to do my fav spin...THE FLYING CAMEL." Delia skated back six feet. She swung her leg out to her side and began to spin. She gradually pulled her leg behind her head, grabbing the blade.  
  
Severus was fascinated by the fact she was spinning on one foot. Delia saw he was thrilled and did it again. Severus watched as she did a double lutz. After several more spins and jumps later Severus spoke. "Delia you have five minutes left."  
  
"Ok, I'll try to do a triple axel. I was working on it this summer. Bear with me."  
  
Delia skated around a few times gained speed. The next thing he knew Delia was shrieking with excitement. " I did it! I did it! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" She came over to the dock and pulled herself up. She was breathless. "Did you see? I DID IT!"  
  
"Yes, I saw. That was something else. You got off in time. The pond is back to normal. I would have hated to pull you from it."  
  
Delia lay down on the deck. The work out had exhausted her. Her face was red. Severus sat down next to her. He was still amazed. Muggles did do some weird but remarkable things with their time. Delia sat up and removed her skates. She wiped down her blades with her glove. She then sighed and used a drying spell. She replaced the blade guards. She then started series of stretches. Once that was done she stood up with a groan. "Man oh man, I am going to be sore for a few days after Quidditch and Ice skating. Oh well, that's what two hour long baths are for. I'm hungry after all that."  
  
"Good let's get some breakfast."  
  
***  
  
"We shouldn't be gone too long A.J. We are just going to Diagon Alley." Severus said  
  
"Take your time. When you gate back I should have all of Delia's order. Just get me the few things I asked for. See you two later. Have fun."  
  
Delia threw in Floo Powder and jumped in. She was heading to the Leaky Caldron. Once she arrived she waited for Severus. He was there in a matter of a few seconds. "I have a few letters to mail via Muggle Post. You can come to Muggle London if you like or you can stay here. Up to you."  
  
"I'll come. I'm in the mood for a Coke."  
  
"Ok, there is a post office not too far from here, I think. Have I told you how much I hate Muggle London?"  
  
"No," she said. "You haven't. I don't see what's wrong with it. I think London is a great city. I plan on moving there someday."  
  
"Oh really, where do you plan to live South Kensington?"  
  
"Yes, I'm going to have a house with three bed rooms and lots of walk in closets. I'm even going to have a rose garden."  
  
"Ok, I just hope you can afford it. Where do you plan on finding the money?" he asked as they walked out onto the street. At least Severus had worn Muggle Clothing.  
  
"I'll grow it on a tree!" she giggled.  
  
"Ha, ha. Good luck."  
  
"Hey, a newsagent. I'll be back. You wanna a Coke?"  
  
"Sure. I'll get them."  
  
"No, you won't. I will. My treat."  
  
Severus had a funny expression on his face. He was a firm believer of treating a women right. "Delia you are funny. I won't hear of it. I'm not going to stand here in London arguing."  
  
"Ok, ok. You win." They ducked into the newsagent. Delia began to stock up on candy, gum and grabbed a few bags of crisps. "Study food. I gotta have something for all those late night cram sessions."  
  
"Have you ever considered eating an apple?" he asked.  
  
"Apple? Are you nuts? You mean people eat apples?"  
  
Severus laughed. "Yes, you should try it."  
  
"No, thanks." She said dumping her stash on the counter. Severus grabbed two Cokes form the refrigerator.  
  
"Is this together?" the lady behind the counter asked.  
  
"No," said Delia  
  
"Yes, it is," said Severus.  
  
The poor girl behind the counter was confused. "Well, which is it?"  
  
"I'm getting the candy, crisps-"  
  
"I'm getting everything, madame."  
  
"Would you two PLEASE make your minds? I haven't got all day now do I?" the clerk said annoyed. Severus handed her a Twenty-Pound note. The clerk rang up the purchases and gave Severus the change. Delia took the sack. Once they were back out on the street Delia rooted around in the sack for a Snickers. She pulled one out and unwrapped it.  
  
"You just ate breakfast," Severus said.  
  
"So, that was a half hour ago. You want some? Snickers are my favorite. I'm addicted to chocolate. Or maybe it's the gooey Carmel. That's good stuff too."  
  
"Give me half. I like Snickers too."  
  
"For real? Man, when I go back to Kansas at Christmas I'll bring some American ones back. I'll even bring an American Coke. They taste completely different from these here." Delia broke the candy bar in half, giving some to Severus. They ate the Snickers and walked along. Severus opened his Coke. He took a drink and handed Delia the bottle.  
  
"I don't want much. I'm not the big on Coke." He said, "You can have the rest."  
  
Delia took a drink. They had reached the post office. There was a queue. "You can stay out here, Delia. I should have known better then to come mail something on Saturday in Mug-" he caught himself. He wasn't going to say `Muggle London'. Severus sighed and went in. Delia leaned against the wall waiting for Severus. Severus returned five minutes later griping about the Royal Mail System. He took Delia's hand and they walked back to the Leaky Caldron. Before they went inside he let go of her hand.  
  
They went thought the pub and emerged in the courtyard. Severus tapped the bricks and off they went down Diagon Alley. Their first stop was Gringotts. Delia's vault was the first stop, 538. The vault was unlocked. Severus stood outside.  
  
"You can come in. All you'll see is my junk. I'm required to keep in a certain amount of money in here and in a Muggle bank. I tell you its mess. Then I have a bank account in Derby. All my life savings is tied up in three different currencies." She entered the vault. Delia didn't have much. Severus figured as much being a student, but she did have enough o keep her afloat. She grabbed a handful of Galleons. Then grabbed a handful of Sickles and Knuts. She placed the Wizard currency in her purse. She then pulled out a ten-dollar bill and added it to the stack of what appeared to be American money. Severus was curious. He picked up the stack and looked at the bills. Once he satisfied his curiosity he placed the bills down. He thought British money was confusing. American was worse.  
  
"Ready to go to your vault?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. How do you keep up with three different currencies?"  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. "I just do."  
  
Once they reached Severus's vault, 877, he climbed out of the cart. Delia stayed behind. Severus held out his hand, "You can come in. I don't have anything to hide."  
  
"I'll stay put. It's really none of my business."  
  
"I saw yours. Fair is fair." Delia took his hand. Once the vault was opened Delia couldn't believe how full it was. There weren't many things in it either. There was what looked like Severus old school trunk. The rest was boxed away. Severus collected what he needed and they left.  
  
***  
  
I'll try to have more up ASAP. See you all laters. 


	15. An Encounter With Malfoy

Ok this is the last bit. I'm off to OKC tomorrow to see the Davis Cup matches.  
  
***  
  
Ch 15- An Encounter With Malfoy  
  
Once back in Diagon Alley Delia took out her list. "Ok we need to go to the Apothecary. I've got my notes from the Ministry and Witches and Wizard Bureau allowing me to have what I need. I also need a bigger cauldron. Then I'm all set."  
  
"Good. I need a few things from there myself. As for a cauldron I recommend a silver size 10. If I had an extra sitting around I would let your borrow one. But I don't in that size."  
  
They reached the Cauldron Shop. Delia found a cauldron. Severus inspected it and deemed it sufficient. Delia then went to the Apothecary and handed the list of ingredients to the man behind the counter. He went in the bag and returned ten minutes later with her order. "I'm sorry miss," he said, "but we don't carry Red Beetle Slime. Ministry won't allow it. Says its Dark Magic. I know you have notes and everything saying you can but I'm sorry we don't carry it anymore."  
  
"Thanks, but I'll take everything else." She paid for her ingredients and they left.  
  
"I know where to get Red Beetle Slime." Severus said, "I'll sit you down at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor."  
  
"Where do you have to go?" Delia asked.  
  
"Don't be daft."  
  
"Oh, sorry. You don't have to go to...I can deal without it. I can send for it in Salem. I know it's not outlawed there."  
  
"Getting passed the Ministry, my dear, will only get you in more trouble. They inspect every package that comes from there. I'll go down Knockturn Alley and get it. What kind of ice cream do you want?"  
  
"Strawberries and Creams with Chocolate," she said sitting down at one of the tables outside. She placed her purchases on the chair next to her.  
  
"I'll be back," he said.  
  
Delia sat outside enjoying the sun. Severus returned with her ice cream. "I'll be back soon." And left. Delia found a copy of the Daily Prophet on a nearby table and began to read. It wasn't long before she heard someone pull up a chair to her table. Expecting Severus she looked up. It was Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Miss Wheelrite, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I'm getting stuff for my research project. I'm here with Professor Snape. He had to run an errand real fast like."  
  
"It's pleasant surprise to see you here. I got your letter by the way. I will not hear of it, you will come by sometime. I'm dying to hear about Kansas."  
  
"Sorry as my letter stated I'm far too busy." Where the hell is Severus, Delia thought, thank god I'm in public. If Malfoy tries anything I can scream.  
  
"I don't believe it. How does next Saturday sound?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Friday night?"  
  
"No!" she said firmly.  
  
"Now, now Delia is that anyway to act when you are being asked to speak about your homeland?"  
  
"If you want to know so friggin' much read a book about it," she snapped. "And it's Miss Wheelrite to you Mr. Malfoy!"  
  
Malfoy lowered his voice, "You may not know it, Miss Wheelrit,e but I know there is something between you and Severus. He isn't here at the moment to save you. Pity, your ingredient all of a sudden became banned as of Thursday, the same day your request was put in. You are messing with the wrong person. I'd be scared if I were you. Severus is at the moment down Knockturn Alley"  
  
"Your little intimidation doesn't scare me Mr. Malfoy." Delia said frostily.  
  
"You don't know who you are dealing with Miss Wheelrite. I can have you thrown out of here and your wand snapped in half if you don't cooperate," he said in a soft voice. "So when is a good day for you?"  
  
"The fortieth of NEVER!"  
  
"Once again do I have to repeat myself?"  
  
"If I wanted that I would have got a parrot," Delia said coolly.  
  
"Miss Wheelrite," Malfoy growled. "You will come, I can make you very easily. Do you know how easily I can whip out my wand and control you? Hmm do you? I've done it before. But I must say I'd hate to do that to such an eye-catching thing as you. I now see why Severus keeps you around as his toy."  
  
Delia was pissed. He blood was boiling. She wasn't going to be called a thing or a toy. She got up from her chair suddenly and threw her ice cream on Malfoy and ran leaving behind her cauldron. She was glad she had worn her Nike running shoes. Malfoy wasn't as fast as Delia. Delia hid in Flourish and Blotts. Once she deemed it safe to go out she did. She was heading back to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour to collect her cauldron she left behind. She was happy she had beaten Malfoy. She returned to the table she had been sitting at to find her cauldron gone. She cursed herself. She was going to have a lot of explaining to do Severus. The next thing Delia knew she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's a delight to see you again, Miss Wheelrite." The hand tightened. "Now, you can either come peacefully with me or will I have to give you this!" He dangled a bottle her face. "It will control you. I'll give you once last chance to come peacefully."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"I think Malfoy the lady has spoken," a dangerous but familiar soft silky, voice said form behind. "Now, I suggest you leave the lady alone." Malfoys grip on Delia's shoulder relaxed and let go. Malfoy gave Severus a bitter stare and left.  
  
Severus didn't say anything after that. From the look on his face he was pissed. He took Delia by the shoulder and thrust her purse in her face. He led her off to the Leaky Cauldron. Delia noticed he had her packaged cauldron and purchases. She knew she was in for it once they reached A.J's.  
  
***  
  
Once Delia and Severus emerged for the fireplace A.J. was there to greet them. But he could tell Severus was in a foul mood. Severus set the purchases on the sofa and dragged Delia off to the kitchen. He shut the door. Delia was ready for Severus to read her the Riot Act.  
  
"HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SUCH AN IDIOT?" he roared his face crimson. "I'M THE ONE TO BLAME! I LEFT YOU ALONE! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT DAMN MALFOY WAS OUT OF HIS CAGE TODAY. RED BEETLE SLIME FORBIDDEN! THAT"S WHITTY. HE'S BEHIND THIS, ISN'T HE?"  
  
Delia nodded. Severus noticed she was shaking. Severus cooled down and took Delia in his arms. She was trembling something fierce. Delia began to sob big heavy sobs. Severus rocked her back and forth gently murmuring, "It's all right. I'm here. Shhhh. I'm sorry sweetheart. I'm an idiot."  
  
"N-n-no y-y-you aren't!" she sobbed.  
  
"I shouldn't have left you alone. It's my fault," he said. Delia stopped crying.  
  
"No, it's not. You were only trying to help me."  
  
"I thought you would be safe in Diagon Alley. I'm sorry, Delia. What did Malfoy say and do to you?"  
  
Delia told him the entire account. "And then you showed up."  
  
"I had seen you gone and your cauldron was sitting there along with your purse. I asked around and they said a man was bothering you. You threw ice cream on him and dashed off. I saw Malfoy in the area, wearing the same kind of ice cream you had. So I picked up your cauldron and waited for you to return. I knew Malfoy would be in the area to pounce. You came back shortly and I saw he had been bothering you. Delia you are messing with a powerful man. He likes to play dirty. It's time you learned a few things. If you are going to fight you are going to fight like a wizard."  
  
"I'm not a wizard, I'm a witch," she informed him.  
  
"I know that. But it's time you learned to play dirty. Get your wand. We're going outside."  
  
***  
  
Delia found herself outside in A.J.'s flower garden. A.J. sat on one of the stone benches looking at the two of them. Delia had told A.J. of the events that happened earlier in the day. Severus was looking around in the bushes for something. Delia had no idea what. Severus came out of the bushes with his hand clasped over something. He quickly dropped it and said something that would have landed her in the headmaster's office. A little black pincher beetle scurried across the lawn and back into the bushes.  
  
"Severus, I have something other then a beetle in the basement you can use. I shall return," A.J. said as he left the bench.  
  
"What are we doing out here?" Delia asked.  
  
"You'll see. I'm going to show you how to fight like a wizard." Severus replied.  
  
"Like how? I think I can defend myself pretty well," she said in her smug Kansas voice.  
  
" AS long as you have something to throw," he said in his silky voice. "So you think you can. You'll see, my dear."  
  
A.J. retuned to the garden with a cage of rats and said, "I think this will be better for your needs."  
  
"Thank you, A.J., I do believe you are right," Severus said taking one of the rats out of the cage and setting it on the lawn, "Stupefy!" He shouted at the rat, stunning the rat. "Delia, you are going to learn the Unforgivable Curses and how to use them-"  
  
"I know what they are," she said hastily, "I also know how to use them."  
  
"Did you learn them in DADA?"  
  
"No, I read about them in the Restricted-"  
  
"Not good enough! You have to know them and how to say them. A good witch should be able to defend herself. Witches don't need wizards; wizards need witches! Witches can take care of themselves quite nicely. Witches are stronger then wizards. Isn't that right A.J.?"  
  
"Delia I have to agree with Severus. Malfoy plays a dirty game." A.J. said, "You have got to know."  
  
"But can't I end up in Azkaban? If you are showing me this won't you two be in trouble with the Ministry?" Delia said with a frightened tone in her voice.  
  
"Don't worry about us, " Severus said. "I'll just get a nasty owl from the Ministry and so will A.J. We'll ignore it. Nothing will happen to you, you were just following my instructions. How well do you know the Unforgivable Curses?"  
  
"Well I know what they are: The Imperis Curse, The Crucitus Curse and I'm not saying the last," she said.  
  
"In the case we'll start with The Imperis Curse. We'll use this stunned rat."  
  
"What did the rat do to anybody?" Delia protested.  
  
"Delia you are going to have to put aside your gentleness." Severus said in his silky voice, "You have to know when to curtail it. I like your gentleness; it's what attracted me to you. But if you don't learn how to fight how are you going survive? What are you going to do if Malfoy kidnaps you? Do you think I'm going to be there?"  
  
Delia looked at her feet and said softly, "No, you won't be there."  
  
"Delia, I know this has got to be hard for you. You my dear are gentle and loving. Being that can be just as bad as being mean and evil. I am pleading with you to know what to do if Malfoy does kidnap you. I'm not questioning your ability. I know you are able to do it. But could you do it if you had to?"  
  
Delia was still looking at her feet and shrugged, "I don't know."  
  
"Then let's test it, Ok?"  
  
Delia nodded as Severus stunned the rat that had recovered. "Now, the Imperis Curse is the curse that gives you total control. You say Imperio got that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Now, let's try it out on our rat" Severus pointed his wand and shouted "Imperio!" The rat was all of a sudden under Severus control. The rat began to roll back and forth on the lawn. "Now, this is a nasty curse. There isn't any counter curses. I'll stun the rat and you can try it." Severus lowered his wand and the rat sat on the lawn, confused "Ok, when you are ready."  
  
Delia was shaking. She pointed her wand and opened her mouth. Nothing came out. "I can't do it!"  
  
"Yes, you can. JUST DO IT!"  
  
Delia took a deep breath and shouted, "Imperio!" The rat became under her control. The grey rat began to turn somersaults. Delia lowered her wand. Once the curse was gone, the rat didn't wait around for another moment and took off running. A.J. brought out another rat from the cage and stunned it.  
  
"Very good." Severus said. "It's time to move on to The Cruciatus Curse. You say Crucio. This puts the person in brutal pain. Believe me it's not fun. I have had it put on me several times. I hope you never have it put on you." Severus pointed his wand once again and shouted, "Crucio!" The already stunned rat fell over twitching. Severus could see Delia had a look of horror on her face.  
  
"Leave the poor rat alone! Leave him alone!" she cried. "Let him be! Let him be! LEAVE THE RAT ALONE!"  
  
"Delia!" Severus shouted, "I know what I'm doing. The rat will be fine in a little bit. Now you try it."  
  
"No," she said firmly.  
  
Severus let out a frustrated sigh, "Delia. Don't argue. For once listen." Severus said lowering his wand. The rat just laid on the lawn in the warm fall sunshine. "Point your wand and say it!"  
  
Delia sighed pointed her wand again and said, "Crucio!". The rat went back to twitching uncontrollably. Delia quickly stopped the curse. She couldn't stand hurting the rat anymore. The poor rat lay on the lawn looking quite poorly.  
  
"Good. Now we are moving on to The Killing Curse."  
  
"You are going to kill the rat are you?" Delia asked, "You can't. I won't let you."  
  
Severus didn't answer her instead he went on, "For the Killing curse you say Avada Kedavara." Severus didn't waste anytime he quickly pointed his wand and shouted "Avada Kedavara!" The rat's life had come to an end. Delia was snuffling. There were tears running down her cheeks. A.J. took another rat out of the cage. The rat tried to run off before anything could happen to it. Severus stunned it, causing the rat to come to a stand still in the middle of the grass. "I think you now what to do."  
  
Delia pointed her wand. She could bring herself to kill the rat. She looked at Severus and said, "No, I'm not!"  
  
"DELIA JUST DO IT!" he yelled. This scared Delia she had never seen Severus act this was before.  
  
Delia looked at him furiously through her tear stained face. "No, I'm not! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME WHATSOEVER!" She then took off running. Severus was about to go after her.  
  
"Severus, let the girl go." A.J. said, collecting the stunned rat off the lawn. "She'll be back. The poor girl has gone though enough today. You did well showing her. You were right. Delia is a gentle soul."  
  
"I've gone and upset her! Do you think I wanted to harm the rats as much as she did? It wouldn't surprise me if she hated me."  
  
"Severus, if you didn't show her what they were who was going to? You know the answer, she may not be thankful now but if Malfoy gets his hands on her she will be indebted. I'm going to make some tea."  
  
"I think after that," Severus said in a tired voice. "I need something stronger."  
  
***  
  
That's that for now. I'll have more up later. I'm just too good to you all. 


	16. Nell

Hello my loyal fans! Let me just say thanks to Alice. I went to the Davis Cup match in OKC. I did get to see Pete . My boyfriend was even a dear and pointed Pete out. I was too busy drooling over Andy! Yummy! I tried to sleep but couldn't. So here is the next half.  
  
Well all know the dulcimers by now.  
  
***  
  
Ch 16-Nell  
  
Delia ran as far and as fast as he could. She was on the other side on the pond, when tumbled down into the grass and began to cry. Once Delia had calmed down her mind started in. I hate him, hate him, and hate him! When I get back I'm not talking to him again. I am going to go back to Hogwarts now. I don't want to be here anymore. Those poor rats! What did anybody do to them?   
  
The sky was clouding up. The temperature was dropping. It was going to be dark and rainy soon. Delia didn't care. She glared out into the pond. All of a sudden the voice in Delia's head went off. Hey dim wit! Severus was right showing you that stuff. What if the dorkus Butt Cheese Malfoy did get a hold of you? Huh? What would you have done? You know DADA is weak. You couldn't defend yourself if a pixie attacked you! So what makes you think Malfoy would be a walk in the park? Severus only did what he had too because he cares about you Delia to nitwit. What if Severus wasn't there today? Malfoy would have taken you to God only knows where! Get off your ass and go say your sorry.  
  
Delia sighed. It had started raining. Delia walked back slowly to A.J.'s house. It was a lengthy walk. When she reached the kitchen door she was soaked. She opened the door and the warmth from the kitchen was inviting. Delia realized she was hungry when she smelled baking bread. Delia walked out into the living room. Severus and A.J. were talking. Delia went over to her yellow gym picked it up and asked, "Where's somewhere I can change?"  
  
"Upstairs," A.J. answered. "Feel free to take a bath if you like, plenty of hot water. The bathroom is upstairs and it's the green door in the middle. Leave your wet clothes on the floor, my house elf will come around and pick them up later. Elko will make sure they are clean for you to take back tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks. Severus what are you doing with a raven on your shoulder?" Delia asked.  
  
"This is Nell."  
  
"Where did Nell come from?"  
  
"An egg? Where else?" he replied. Delia shot him a confused look. "Didn't you see me carrying a cage on our way back?" Delia shook her head. "Well, then learn to be more observant. Go take your bath. I'll explain later. If you keep standing here you'll catch a cold."  
  
Delia shook her head and went upstairs. She was in the middle of her bath when Nell came flying in from the opened window above the bathroom door. She was carrying a rose with an attached note. Delia smiled. Nell perched on the edge of the bathtub. Delia took the rose and note. Delia set the rose on the bathroom rug. She unfolded the note.  
  
My dear sweet Delia,  
  
I am sorry about this afternoon. You had to learn and it was best you learned from me. I didn't want to upset you. Don't be angry with me. You know I love you too much. Before you think of me as a heartless, cold blooded, callous bastard, I rescued Nell in Knockturn Alley. A couple of wizards were going use the Killing Curse on her. I thought you'd like Nell as much as I do. Enjoy your bath.  
  
Always yours,  
  
Severus  
  
"Ahhhh so I guess I can't be mad at him long, eh Nell?" Delia said to the raven. The raven let out a loud kawah, as if in agreement. Delia got out of the bathtub. She dressed and Nell flew up on Delia's shoulder. Delia carried her rose downstairs.  
  
Severus laughed, "It seems Nell likes you. I can see who she's picked!"  
  
"She's not mine. She's yours. I can't have a raven as a pet. Against school rules."  
  
"You don't know a lot about ravens do you? You never own a raven; they own you. I've had several; I know what I'm talking about. If you ever get upset with me Nell will not like me. Congratulations you ladies have to stick together."  
  
"I don't know anything about ravens," Delia said. "I mean I know what I know from looking at them, but I don't know how to take care of one! Where am I going to keep Nell?"  
  
"She can stay with me. You just have to visit her often. Otherwise she'll come looking for you. Ravens are fantastic."  
  
"Well Nell, it looks like I have a lot to learn." Nell was picking at Delia's damp hair. Delia sat down next to Severus on the couch. "Hey, I'm sorry about the tantrum I threw earlier. I can't apologize enough. I have got to stop looking at the world through rose-colored glasses. I can be a bit too gentle. However, you were right. I had to learn it. I just want to say thanks. You know what I think? I think you should teach DADA. I learned more this afternoon then I have with two years of Quirrell."  
  
"Thank you Delia. You supposedly learn the Unforgivable Curses in your sixth year-"  
  
"You do? New one on me!"  
  
"But with Quirrell, HA! Do you want to know why they won't let me teach DADA?"  
  
"I think I can guess why. They don't want you because of...you know," she said.  
  
"No, I don't know. Enlighten me. You and I are more then friends. You can say what you like without offending me."  
  
"Anyhow you were a Death Eater. Some people might have a gripe about that. But you want to see my point? Potions are far deadlier then DADA. There are more ways to kill or poison or harm a person then curses. Do people become conscious of this? No they don't."  
  
"That's been my point for years. I'm glad someone is paying attention."  
  
"See what happens when you read?" Delia laughed, "I think that's far more dangerous. Because who knows what lurks in my mind? That is something no man, woman or raven shall ever know. Muuuuhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaa."  
  
Severus looked at Delia. "You are scaring me, my dear. I don't think I'm going to give you any more reading assignments for a while."  
  
"Where's A.J.?" Delia asked, "I've been down here and I haven't seen him."  
  
"He's out in one of his green houses. A.J. is quiet. He prefers to study, experiment and write textbooks. He went to Durmstrang one hundred years ago.  
  
He's been a family friend for years. We go way back."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Excuse me, sir and miss," Squeaked the house elf Elko. "Dinner is ready in the kitchen. Mr A.J. told Elko to get you."  
  
"Thank you, Elko." Delia replied.  
  
***  
  
After dinner A.J. returned to his green house. He claimed he was doing research on moon light plants and their behavior. It was a full moon out and many things were going on with them. Delia didn't understand. It was still raining. Before he left he said, "I presume you two can share a room unless one of you has anything against it. You are more then welcome to any wine or whatever you like that I have. If I don't see you two, goodnight." A.J. then walked out of the door into the rainy night.  
  
Delia and Severus returned to the living room with a bottle of wine. Delia sat down on the floor in front of the fire, setting her glass next to her. Severus sat behind her wrapping his arms around her. "Now Miss Wheelrite you only get two glasses of wine, no more, no less."  
  
"Oh, so it's Miss Wheelrite now! Ok Professor Snape."  
  
"Your glass, Miss Wheelrite. Tell me what you think of this white wine. Since you are the connoisseur."  
  
"Ha, I'm not!" she sniffed the wine, took a small drink. "Piesporter from Germany. From the Mosel River. Qualities of this wine are it has its own dryness only know to Mosel Piesportes and has a nose of green apple and peaches."  
  
"Once again, I am impressed! How did you learn all this?"  
  
"My dad is president of a wine tasters club. I used to go to the fêtes all the time. After awhile you learn. Then I spent my weekend's bartending at the Wine Bar in dad's restaurant. You learn, fast. The tips were good. Although none of the other girls got as many tips as I did..."  
  
Severus laughed and kissed her neck, "They weren't as pretty as you."  
  
"I don't know, there was this blonde Tami who was... well... chesty. She used to throw fits because I'd get more tips then she would! One night, I made one hundred and twenty five dollars!"  
  
"That sounds like a good sum. Sorry, I don't understand a lot about other currencies."  
  
"I think it equals out to be about twenty-five Galleons. I don't remember how much it exchanged for at Gringotts."  
  
"What did you do with twenty-five Galleons?" Severus asked.  
  
"Nothing. I didn't have time after I exchanged it. That was the day my flight was late to London. Everything was closing down. Plus, I had to get to Hogwarts. So I just left it in my account."  
  
"Wow, how did you get that much?" he asked.  
  
"Wore a really cute dress on a night some attorneys were having a party in the wine bar," Delia laughed. "Man, I ended up with half a dozen phone numbers, three offers for dates and ride home!"  
  
"Oh my goodness! What did you do? Did they realize you were seventeen?"  
  
"I threw away the numbers, turned down the dates and the lift home. Tami later told this one guy that was hitting on her that I was seventeen and the owners daughter. It later spread. Needless to say I was left alone the rest of night. These guys were like in their late thirties...not that I have anything against older men-"  
  
"Thank you, I was about to say something about that!" Severus said with reprieve.  
  
"But before you went all wacky I was about to point out something. Dating a younger woman in the Muggle world is looked at as weird. Back in Kansas they really aren't open to it an eighteen year old dating someone twice her age. Although, here in this realm people seem to be more open to it."  
  
"That they are. It's more common then you think. Witches prefer their wizards mature, I guess. Boys are still immature until twenty-five or so. Girls are ladies by the time they are twenty. The ladies don't want to talk Quidditch, beer and racing brooms. I have to say this; young wizards have one thing on their mind when they are with a young witch. Take my word for it. I was once there! Young witches prefer something more on an intellectual level. Plus, older wizards are just as good-looking, refined and feistier!" Severus started kissing Delia's neck. Delia wasn't in the mood all of a sudden.  
  
"What do you mean by 'take my word for it?'" she asked rather sternly.  
  
"God! Delia, you make it sound like an offence! I was twenty-three. My girlfriend at the time left me for an older wizard. She claimed I wasn't mature enough; all I could talk was Quidditch, beer and brooms. Also she claimed all I wanted was she and not what type of person she was. She claimed I didn't love her. She told me what an immature idiot I was and left. She was wrong. I did love her for who she was. I really didn't care that much about Quidditch, beer or brooms. She had been seeing this guy behind my back."  
  
"Ouch, sorry," Delia said with a wince on her face.  
  
"Don't be. If she hadn't left would I have met you?"  
  
"Well, yah, you would have. I mean you might have been married to her or whatever but you still would have had Koosh Balls thrown at ya!"  
  
"So that's what those things are! Do you know I have a boxful?"  
  
"I figured as much." Delia laughed, "Many hours spent in detention over Koosh Balls. Let me just say I am sorry for all the hell I have caused over the years. I was a little monster."  
  
Severus laughed, "My god your first year was awful. Remember when you got annoying in class I used a Silencing Charm? Then you banged on the table. That didn't work, so I had to tie you to a chair."  
  
"That is still vivid in my mind, " Delia said with a laugh. "I hated it then, but now it's funny. Why didn't you throw me out?"  
  
"Because that's what you wanted. Do you honestly think you would give you what you wanted? Me? Never. Remember that time your second year where you were serving detention and you did something and I hung you upside down on the ceiling by your shoes?"  
  
"Yep. I slipped off my shoes, grabbed hold on the pole you used to dry stuff on a flipped down. I recalled my shoes down and walked out."  
  
"I wasn't going to keep you up there long, just enough for you to get the point. B I had never seen a student use their mind to get out of a situation like that! I was flabbergasted. I knew I was dealing with someone who was quick. Then you got older and calmed down."  
  
"Sorry, if I've taken your fun away," she said as if it were a bad thing.  
  
"Or have you?" he asked and then playfully kissed her. "Nope, you haven't. I can still hang you from the ceiling! Then I remember your `yes, master phase'. You kept saying, `whatever you want master, anything for you master', and you said it in this weird voice. Mhh you can call me master now that I think about it." Delia smacked his hand teasingly, "Ow! Ok you don't. I think it's I that shall call you master."  
  
"Damn straight!" she replied in her Kansas accent, "You know it too!"  
  
"I'm whipped. What can I say?"  
  
"Say anything you like," Delia said. "It's a free country."  
  
"I love you."  
  
Delia was silent. She wasn't expecting this. It caught her completely off guard. She had been loved, but not in the way Severus was talking about. Severus had just said the hardest words in the world to say and Delia couldn't say anything. Everything was happening so fast. Everything she had ever known was crashing down in front of her, her parents splitting up and now this. Delia rose from the floor with her wineglass in hand. She turned around and looked at Severus.  
  
"So you love me," she said. "You know love is one of those funny little things. But the question is do I love you?"  
  
"That's only a question you can answer for yourself. I'm not asking for an answer now."  
  
"I know. But do I love you? How can I love you? You are weird. You wear a lot of black. You have a mysterious life in which no one knows anything about. You are mean, cruel and seem to be a cold, heartless bastard. You also have this disgusting habit of spitting when you are angry. Your teeth are this awful shade of yellow. Your teeth aren't even straight! You should see an orthodontist. You must drink a lot of coffee. According to some your hair needs a good washing. For some reason or other you never seem to get enough sunlight and you look pale and ill. Oh, how can a thing like me love you? What is there to love?"  
  
He gazed up at her from the floor, "You have spent the last two minutes stating the obvious. Tell me what I don't know."  
  
"It's going to sound crazy, weird, wacky and out in left field. For some reason or other I do love you. I bet that's something you didn't know." She sat down on the floor next to Severus, putting her arm around him. "I love you, Severus Snape. I must be sick, twisted and demented. I deserve to be thrown out of the stands."  
  
"That should be Master Professor Severus Snape to you!" he exclaimed in his silky smooth voice.  
  
"You can keep on dreaming! That'll never happen-" Before Delia could say anymore Severus had silenced her with a long kiss. It would have gone on longer is Nell hadn't been cawing from her cage.  
  
"I think Nell is hungry," Severus said standing up from the floor. "I'll feed her." He left for the kitchen as Nell came flying out onto Delia's shoulder. Delia reached up and scratched Nell's head. Severus returned with the raven's food. Nell went flying back to her cage. Severus filled the raven's dish and shut the cage door for the night. Severus yawned, "Pardon me. Been a rough day."  
  
"I agree. It has. It's still raining. I can hear it hit the roof. Wonder where A.J. is? Man, it must be late." Delia looked at the clock on the mantel, "After midnight."  
  
"I am going to bed. You can stay down here if you want."  
  
"No, I'm tired too. I tag along. I've had too much to mess with today. My brain is fried. I'll put the screen over the fire."  
  
Severus started up the stairway and Delia followed behind a few stairs later. They went to one of A.J.'s guest bedrooms. Their bags were already in the room. Delia went over and pulled out her fish pajamas. She dug around looking for her toothbrush and toothpaste. She sighed and began taking out all of her stuff. Severus shook his head and asked, "How do you fit all of that in there?"  
  
"You would believe me if I said magic."  
  
"Yes, I do. Out of all the things you use magic for is your stuff. Delia did you have to bring this stuffed frog?"  
  
"Hey, leave Francis alone!" she said in defense.  
  
"Kooshballs, CD player, laptop, ice skates, four books, a yo-yo...what are doing dumping out your bag for?"  
  
Delia dumped her yellow bag out covering the bed in useless junk every now and she would throw something out of the way. Severus looked lost. Delia dug and tossed around amidst the books, Koshballs, Super balls, lip-glosses, CDs, candy, clothes, notebooks, PDA, a half eaten Snickers, markers, pens, paper clips, various make-up items, make-up brushes, earrings, body washes, peanut butter crackers, bottle of Evian, Happy Meal toys, body glitters, stuffed toys, hair spray, brushes, hair clips, half finished cross stitch projects, home made bracelets, rubber bands, safety pins, candles, hammer, screw drivers, nails, head bands, shampoos, conditioners, mouth wash, kitchen sink, cell phone candy holder, pager candy holder, tennis ball sized gum balls, allergy medications (left untaken since her return to school), car keys, Game Boy Advance, game boy games, Game boy Color, flash lights, date books, radio, magazines, tennis rackets, crocket set, ping pong balls, half knitted  
sweater, portable TV, Portable PS1, lug wrench, car jack, key chains, umbrellas, camping tent, sleeping bag and beads. She finally found her toothbrush, but not the toothpaste. She sighed and stuffed everything back in the yellow gym bag. She set her bag on the floor and headed for the bathroom. Severus followed behind with a tube of toothpaste that he had found in the pile. Delia took it from him. She brushed her teeth ignoring Severus. She washed her face and looked in the mirror for zits. She found one and was about to pop it.  
  
"Oh disgusting Delia!" Severus shouted.  
  
"What! Who said you had to watch my beauty routine? It's just a zit."  
  
"Don't you have any zit remover?"  
  
"In my bag-"  
  
Severus let a heavy sigh escape, "I'll go find it," and stomped off down to the bedroom. He returned with a small bottle. Delia had taken the opportunity while he was gone to change into her fish pajamas. The fish were swimming through the fabric. Delia took the zit remover and applied some to the zit. She removed her fold up hairbrush from the pocket in her robes and brushed her hair. She stuffed everything into the pocket, picked up her clothing and left. Once in the bedroom she set her wand on the nightstand, pulled back the duvet and laid down. Severus returned wearing his grey nightshirt. He placed his wand next to Delia's and got in beside her. He placed his arms around her as she laid her head down on his chest. "I love you," he whispered softly, stroking her hair. Delia smiled and whispered, "I love you too." 


	17. Daddy

Hello. Welcome back. I have nothing to say. Still recovering from Davis Cup. Pete.......................................  
  
Please do not observe the usual dicsklaimers. For one think OUT SIDE THE BOX!  
  
***  
  
Ch17-Daddy  
  
Monday and Tuesday went by fast. Wednesday afternoon Delia found herself sitting in the dungeons. She was in the middle of an experiment with a Ravenclaw, Jan Baker. Headmaster Dumbledore entered the room with such a presence. Delia noticed her father was standing out in the hall. Delia's heart lunged down to her stomach. Severus saw Delia's father and did a double take. Severus amazingly kept a poker face. The headmaster said something to Severus and Severus nodded and spoke, "Miss Wheelrite the Headmaster would like a word with you. Leave you belongings, since Miss Baker is using your cauldron."  
  
"Yes, Professor Snape." Delia said following Dumbledore to the hall. Her father looked livid. "Hi Daddy!" Delia said innocently and asked, "What are you doing here?" Her father, Albert Wheelrite, thrust Severus's letter he had send Saturday in Delia's face. His amber eyes weren't pleasant.  
  
"You my daughter dear, have a lot of clearing up to do!" Albert exclaimed. "You, me, outside, NOW!"  
  
***  
  
Delia and her father were sitting outside in the courtyard. Delia had read Severus's letter. Delia was thinking Ah, how sweet! Her father on the other hand wanted to choke Severus right in front of his class. Albert spoke in a tone he used only when he was angry, "I got this letter and your mother got one too. I sat in my office and read it for three hours. I don't know what is going on here. I called your mother. She was as shocked as I was. She was about to call me because these letters came express mail. Your mother thought you had gotten expelled! I have spent most of the morning talking to your headmaster. I can't believe he is letting this go on! Do you realize this Snape is twice you age young lady! WHAT DO YOU SEE IN HIM?"  
  
"I love him."  
  
Albert rolled his eyes "Delia you are only eighteen. You don't know what love is! You can't fall for the first man that likes you."  
  
"Yes, I can and I did."  
  
"Delia, do you know how sick it sounds to be in love with your teacher? I am putting in a transfer for you to Salem or Beaubatons. This Snape isn't good looking even. He looks as if he needs help. Have you seen his wardrobe?"  
  
"Dad all wizards dress weird according to Muggles. Don't you even think about moving me outta Hogwarts! In Salem they don't play Quidditch."  
  
"Oh god, you are becoming one of them."  
  
"Yes Daddy I am witch. What do you expect? I've been here learning magic. Where have you been the last few years? A barn?"  
  
"And fell in love with a sick man. What kind of love potion does he have you on? Number nine?"  
  
"Dad, Severus hates Love Potions. Anyway Number nine is a weak Love Potion "  
  
"Oh so he's Severus now, is he?"  
  
"Uh duh, that's his name!" Delia said.  
  
"How do you know so much about Love Potions?" her father asked curtly.  
  
"Simple. Book in the Restricted Section. I did a report back in my fifth year for extra credit."  
  
"Likely story. What time does this Severus of yours finish with class?"  
  
"He should be finished in about ten minutes. Why?"  
  
"I'm going to have a little chat with him. You are introducing us."  
  
***  
  
"Severus, this is my dad, Dad this is Severus. Now that I've introduced you two I've got homework that must be attended to-"  
  
"I don't think so Delia," her father said sharply. "This concerns your life as much as it does mine and Professor Snape's. I suggest you SIT DOWN." Delia quickly pulled out a chair in Severus's locked classroom and brought over to the front of his desk. Delia set the chair next to her father. She turned it around and set backwards. Severus was sitting calmly behind his classroom desk with his hands folded. Delia couldn't believe how calm and cool Severus was acting. There was an awkward silence in the room. Delia couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Would one of you please get this over with?" she asked. "I want to know what's going to happen since this concerns my life, ya know."  
  
"My dear you will go to Oxford. Or how about KU? KU is much nicer then Oxford. Much closer to home," Albert said. "What about OSU?"  
  
"I don't want to go to KU or OSU," Delia snapped.  
  
"Then what do you want?" Severus asked using his soft silky voice.  
  
"What I want is for you two to stop making my life miserable and get this conference started. I'll start it off. Dad what are you doing here at Hogwarts?"  
  
"I am here because of a certain letter that was sent to be by a certain man."  
  
"Who is this man?"  
  
"The cradle robber sitting behind his classroom desk," He father replied tersely.  
  
"Dad! I'm eighteen. I don't see how it's hardly cradle robbing."  
  
"Delia, you aren't helping matters! "Albert snapped.  
  
"Well neither are any of you two. Let's start this again. Dad what are you doing here at my school in the middle of the week?"  
  
"I'm here because a cradle robber sent me letter wanting to know if he cold court my daughter. My answer is..." there was a dramatic pause...NO!"  
  
"DAD!"  
  
"Don't you DAD me, Delia Penelope Alex or Wheelrite."  
  
"Why are you using mom's maiden name of Alex. Last time I checked my last name was still Wheelrite."  
  
"Haven't you looked at your birth certificate? Your last name on it is Alex you were born in Toronto. Your mother and I weren't married."  
  
Delia sighed, "I knew about being born in Canada. But the Alex bit, weird. My life keeps getting weirder and weirder. Now enough about our f-ed up family at the moment. Let's get back to why you are here."  
  
"Delia!" Albert snapped. "If you think you can act like an adult, you damn well better be able tocurse like one!"  
  
"Alllllll righty then! Our FUCKED up family. There are ya happy?"  
  
"That's better! I am here because of this cradle robber. I've said no and that's final. Our family wouldn't be f-ed up if it weren't for Professor Cradle Robber over here and your mother and Elle. You know you picked a grand time to send me a letter, mate. I'm not in the mood for lovely dovey things. Anyway you're the teacher Delia said was evil and into Dark Magic."  
  
Severus cleared his throat, "I really don't care for the Dark Arts. It's just a rumor that I do."  
  
"There is always truth to rumors. May I have a look at your bookshelves? I can tell a lot about a man by what he reads."  
  
"Be my guest. My office is behind my desk. Just let me open the door." Severus unlocked his office. Albert went in and looked at his books. Albert came out looking sick. Delia thought it was all the things in jars that icked him out. "I have more books in my chambers, if you would like to take a look."  
  
"I think I have seen enough. Delia if this man wasn't a wizard I'd call him a freak. He's still a cradle robber. Did you know he had a raven?"  
  
"Yes Daddy I did. The raven isn't his. It's mine. Her name is Nell." Delia said.  
  
"Oh great, my daughter is turning into a weirdo. Calling ravens by the name of Nell. Why can't you just transfer and go to KU like Bridget Rogers. You two were the best of friends back before you came here."  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO KU!" Delia bellowed.  
  
"Then what do you want Delia?" Severus asked gently trying to be the peacemaker.  
  
"What I want is my dad to accept the fact I love somebody, even if it is wrong. I'm not a child anymore. I'm sorry you feel that Severus is a cradle robber, Dad. Severus is a really nice guy. He'd do anything in the world for me if I asked."  
  
Albert looked at Severus, rolled his eyes and gave a sigh as he gave in. He looked at Severus and spoke, "Yes, I was once in your shoes with my soon to be ex-wife, only she was with little Dee. I will say this, if you do ANYTHING and I mean ANYTHING that upsets my only daughter I will come after you. Your potions and curses don't scare me." Albert held out his hand to Severus. Severus took it and they shook hands. "However, Delia will go to college. She can at anytime kick you to the curb. Women can do nicely without men; men can't do so well without women."  
  
"See Delia, you father agrees with me." Severus said. "Now, Mr. Wheelrite may I buy you a drink?"  
  
"Call me Albert, please. Yes, I'll take you up on that offer. Where does one go?"  
  
"Hogsmeade. Where else?"  
  
"Super, I'll leave you two guys alone." Delia said, "Gee, it's almost dinner. See ya laters."  
  
"Oh no. I endure a long flight, a fight with the Ministry and your mother saying don't be rash. You are coming along. I presume there is food in Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Oh yah, Dad. There is but I wouldn't know anything about it!"  
  
"Severus you have to watch her cynicism. Delia is very good at it."  
  
"I've noticed that over the years." Severus said, "she's served many detentions for it too!"  
  
***  
  
Delia woke up the next morning. She had to meet her father at the front of the school. He was staying in London, but the Ministry was to see to it her father arrived at seven fifteen. He arrived with Lucius Malfoy. Delia felt like barfing. It seemed as if Malfoy and Albert were having a lively chat. Delia rushed down the school steps. She gave her dad a hug and gave Malfoy a rotten look. Malfoy excused himself and left.  
  
"Hiya Dad how was your night?"  
  
"It was ok. That's an odd fellow that Malfoy. Anyway where's this breakfast?"  
  
"It's in the Great Hall. You can have whatever you like. It's all good! Josh and Nicola should be there too. If not I'm dragging them out of bed!"  
  
Delia was right. Josh and Nicola were there. It seemed as if everybody in the school had gotten up just to see Delia's dad. Delia gave her father a crash course in who's who. "Ok Dad the Slytherins are in green. They don't like us. They call Hufflepuffs, duffs. They're symbol is the serpent. Then there's the Ravenclaws. They are cool. They are in blue and have a raven as the symbol. Then there's the Gryffindors. Watch out for the Weasley Twins. They cause more trouble then I do. The Griffindors have lion as their guy. We get to play Griffindor next week in Quidditch. We have practice this afternoon, you coming?"  
  
"Why not? I'm here for the weekend."  
  
"Super on Friday, Ravenclaw plays Griffindor in Quidditch," she said enthusiastically. "You can see that. This is the table we sit at. You can have my seat; I'll sit by you. The food magically appears. Pretty cool, eh?"  
  
"Yes. So what classes have you guys got today?" Albert asked.  
  
"Josh and Nicola have the same today classes today as me. It's one of my full days. I have Divination, DADA, Herbology, and Charms. Then tonight at midnight we have Astronomy. Supposed to be something going on anyway. You don't have to stay."  
  
"I'll see how I feel," Albert said taking a bite of bacon, "Ah, good old British food. I don't miss it!" 


	18. Mommy and Elley

Finally the steamy chapter! After many rows with my Beta Readers, the Dyslexic Bunch, we rated it "R". ENJOY!  
  
Sremialcsid: Gnilwor K.J, snwo gnihtyreve PH. I od ton.  
  
***  
  
Ch18- Mommy and Elley  
  
Madame Trelawney was in the middle of predicting Albert's doom when Dumbledore came into the room. "Just as I predicted, Headmaster Dumbledore is here to take Delia away. No fear, dear, your mother is here with a friend. Collect your things and give your mother a hug. It was nice to meet your acquaintance Mr. Wheelrite. You will have a lovely trip home."  
  
Delia grabbed her bag and went out to the hallway. Her mother hugged her and cried. Delia knew why he mother and Elle were here. Elle looked lost. Josie Alex Wheelrite gave Albert a cold look. Josie had short bone hair and blue grey eyes. Elle had long brown hair that came her waist. Delia never knew what color Elle's eyes were. She always seemed to wear a different color of contact lens. Today she was wearing lavender. Josie was a tall woman at five foot eight. Elle was a dress size two and she was petite. There was always something mystic about Elle. People kept mistaking Elle as Delia's mother.  
  
"Where is this Severus? I came all the way from Kansas just to see him. Where is he?" Josie said. "It was noble of him to send a letter. I have a few things to say to him. Well, where is he?"  
  
"Come with me mom," Delia sighed, hoping Mom and Elle would take this better then Albert had. "The dungeons are this way."  
  
***  
  
Delia's troupe found Severus. He was in the middle of a break. He was in the middle of preparing the classroom for his afternoon class of first years. He looked up when Delia came in with her posse. Severus thought that this had gone from the ridiculous to the sublime.  
  
"Good morning, Severus. Sorry to bother you but my mom and Elle are here. I don't have to say anymore other then Mom, Elle McGuire this is Severus. Severus this is my mom and Elle."  
  
He shook the ladies hands. "Nice to meet all of you."  
  
"Yes, but I have a few questions. I don't mind you loving Delia, " Josie said," But why didn't you send a photograph of yourself? How much money do you have? I want to know because if you plan on taking care of my Delia-"  
  
"Ms Alex I understand Delia is...special. Of course you want what's best for her. I didn't have a photograph to send that was appropriate. The only one I have is outdated and it's in the school brochure."  
  
`Yes, I went digging for it. I must say not much has changed." Josie took out the brochure from her purse, "What do you think Elle? Not much change?"  
  
"Well his hair is a little longer now, but not by much," Elle speculated. "His face looks younger here. Hmm funny he looks the same in a black and white pic as in real life. But if he likes Delia and she likes him he's not bad. Ah, I knew Delia would go for a man in black!"  
  
"Hey!" Delia exclaimed. Severus just smiled good-naturedly.  
  
"Your Sev is a quite guy. Don't know how he keeps up with you though," Josie said.  
  
"Ha, you don't know him yet." Delia said. "Dad was calling him a cradle robber."  
  
"Oh Albert, Sev's not! He seems like a nice man. Dee he's yours what can I say other then if he gives you a headache give him one. A women needs a man like a fish needs a bicycle."  
  
"You could have told me that one earlier, Jo!" Albert retorted.  
  
"Hey, Severus doesn't want to hear our family problems," Delia said. "I bet he wants us out of here so he can get back to what he was doing."  
  
"No, you all are fine." Severus said. Severus thought of how odd this situation was. Delia, Albert, Josie and Elle all in his dungeon classroom. Severus was surprised that Albert hadn't blown his top by now with Elle. Elle looked as if she was going to go crazy. Albert looked bored. Josie was beaming. Delia looked as if she wanted this to be over. Severus was just in awe. He noticed Delia got her eyes from her mother and hair from her father. Severus broke the silence.  
  
"Would anyone like some tea?"  
  
"No thanks, I have DADA in a bit."  
  
"No thanks, Sev."  
  
"I'll pass. I don't drink tea."  
  
"If you are making one I'll have one. It's the old Brit in me. Don't trouble yourself."  
  
"Is anybody coming with me to DADA? I have to go. Or you can stay here."  
  
"I'll go Dee. As your mother I am interested to know what you do in DADA"  
  
"I was planning on going with you this morning to all of your classes."  
  
"What's DADA?" Elle asked.  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Severus replied. "It's a subject that is very useful every witch and wizard should memorize everything."  
  
***  
  
Delia's afternoon passed. She went to Quidditch practice. Her family seemed to be in amazement over the sport. Josh, Nicola and Delia showed her family all of their moves. Albert was impressed. He couldn't wait to see a real game tomorrow. Once Quidditch practice was over her family left for their hotel rooms London. Delia walked back into Hogwarts feeling drained. She still had her project to get started one and piles of homework. Delia felt more confused then she had a week ago. Delia didn't bother to change. She was going to go start on her project then go to bed. Delia went to the dungeons to find Severus bent over a cauldron poking at the contents inside. Severus looked up and smiled as Delia entered closing the door.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm alone," she said. "Everybody left for London. Man, they all leave on Sunday. Then my life can get back to being crazy. Anyway I'm here to get started on my project."  
  
"Good. We won't start anything but we'll lay down some ground rules. Rule one: Never work alone. You are working with some explosive things. If I'm not here find somebody else. Rule two: Keep two changes of clothing here somewhere. What are you going to do if a potion explodes? Also bring some shampoo and whatever soap you like. Rule three: Wear something other then your high heels. I'd prefer boots. I have a catalogue you can order some out of or buy some this weekend in Diagon Alley. Rule four: I am the Potions Master do not argue with me. Rule five: I can kiss you when I feel like it. Rule six: My Dungeon, My rules. Rule seven: See rule six. Have I made myself clear?"  
  
"Crystal clear. So what's on the agenda for tonight?"  
  
"As soon as I finish this potion for headaches, nerves and everything else, I'm having some coffee. You can either join me or do what you like."  
  
"I like the do what you like part. I think I'll stretch out on a table and take a nap. Yep, sounds good to me."  
  
Severus laughed, "Very funny. Tables aren't meant for sleeping on."  
  
"Then what do you use a table for?" she asked being factious.  
  
An unscrupulous notion crossed Severus's mind and in his silky smooth voice with a slight tone of mischievous sprite, "Oh my dear, you'll find out someday."  
  
"What? You use a table for eating at, cutting up paper, sorting things, making corn bread, piling junk on..." it abruptly hit her like the cold Kansas winter wind hits on a cold January night. Delia's face flushed as she giggled timidly. She couldn't believe how adolescent she was sometimes. Severus just gave her a wily grin while pulling her into an embrace. He ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"I sometimes fail to remember how silly you can be, "he said. "Nevertheless that's what makes you cute."  
  
"Oh so now I'm cute. I'm cute cute cute cute cute-" before Delia could say `cute' again Severus had silenced her with his mouth. Delia was about ready to pull away due to lack of oxygen. Severus sensed this. He laced his hands in her hair gently pushing her into the kiss. Delia in response placed her arms around Severus's and pulled him closer. Severus untangled his hands from Delia's hair and leisurely ran his hands down her back. He removed his lips and placed them on Delia's neck. Delia threw her head back as the kisses sent electrifying sensations all through her tensed body. She let a soft whimper escape. Severus felt something stir. In response he allowed his hands to drift to the laces on Delia's Quidditch robe. He fumbled around until her robe fell to the floor in a yellow pile. Their lips met in a hunger driven passion. Severus wandering hands wandered up Delia's sweater. He noticed she wasn't wearing bra, but was using a brushed cotton camisole. His hands found  
Delia's breasts delicately that were covered by the camisole. He tenderly cupped her breasts and squeezed the softness. Delia wasn't overly large. Delia pulled away from the kiss throwing her head back moaning. Severus placed his thumbs on Delia's nipples that were becoming unyielding. He caressed her nipples slowly. "Oh Severus," she murmured in a passion driven cry. Delia was putty in his hands now.  
  
Severus unrelenting the caressing gave Delia the slowest passion crammed kiss she had ever had. Midway through the kiss he caressed harder and faster but just as lovingly as before. Her breasts had taken shape under his skilled hands. Delia's hands were going some investigating for their own. They had ran all around Severus's back, chest and back down his back to his hips. Delia allowed her right hand to wander onto Severus's eagerness. Severus snapped his head back, groaned and squeezed Delia setting off a whimper from her throat. Delia's fervent lips found Severus's neck. She gave him fast hot kissing resulting in more squeezes and groans. Delia ran her hand affectionately up and down Severus's fervor. "Damn it Delia!" he cried, "I am going to show you what else you can use a table for!"  
  
"Oh you are now," she said still kissing his neck. He picked Delia up and set her on one of the classroom tables. Delia fiddled with the clasps on his long swishy robe. She finally unclasped the last one and his robe fell. Severus pulled off Delia's sweater. She had on a basic white camisole with a strip of lace. Delia got as far as unzipping his pants before he pushed her down on the table. He shoved the camisole up and placed his mouth on her warm breast. Delia let out yelp as Severus tenderly sucked. He switched to the other and Delia said, "I want you, NOW!" Severus pushed down his pants and got up on the table. He fiddled with the zipper on Delia's Quidditch pants. Once he undid the zip he shoved her pants down. Delia pulled Severus down into a hot kiss.  
  
Severus broke away from the kiss and said, "I hope you locked the door."  
  
"Was I supposed to?" she asked.  
  
All of a sudden Severus snapped out of it and gasped. "Delia I'm sorry!" He got down off the table and pulled up his pants. He hurried over to the door and locked it. Delia had climbed down from the table and was pulling on her sweater. Severus picked up her Quidditch robe and put it on her. He picked up his robe from the floor and replaced it on his shoulders. He noticed one of the clasps had broken. He couldn't believe how he had behaved. He had promised Delia's father that he wouldn't do `any funny stuff.' He then said, "Delia I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry too. It takes two to tango. I'm just as much to blame as you are! Let's not point fingers at each other. You think I'm hot and I think you are hot. Ya play with fire ya will get burned. It happened, the end, case closed."  
  
Delia was sitting in on the classroom chairs with her head down in her folded arms. Her head was swimming. No one had ever done anything like that to her. She had been kissed, but not in the way Severus had kissed her just moments ago. Delia hadn't even had a boyfriend and now she had a man falling all over her. Delia thought being eighteen was going to be easy. Boy, did it have her fooled. It was the pits so far. She was more confused now then she had ever been. Albert was right. At eighteen you don't know what love is. She had said that she loved Severus, but did she mean it? All of her friends back home were talking about college. Most of them had applied and been accept somewhere. They were talking about senior prom, graduation and money from college. Delia didn't fit in back home and she was considered odd here. Delia had been looking at prom dresses over the summer with Jen, Bridget, Lisa and Courtney. They were all talking about what color to pick, shoes to wear and  
jewelry. Delia felt strange when she said they didn't have prom at Hogwarts. Her cousin and friends looked at her cross eyed and continued shopping in the mall.  
  
The whole time Delia had been in her own world Severus had been rubbing her shoulders. It was relaxing. He always seemed to know what to do to get her out of a funk. She smiled and thought you dorkus you do love Severus. She raised her head, turned in her chair and looked at Severus.  
  
"I love you," she said.  
  
He didn't waste anytime and replied, "I love you too." Delia stood up from the chair and hugged Severus. All he wanted to do was hold her close. He did love Delia, no doubt about it. He just hoped he wasn't distracting her from her final year. Delia noticed Severus's broken clasp and giggled. "What is so funny?" he asked.  
  
"Your catch on your clasp has broken and needs sewing. I must have ripped it off in a rage of heated blazing passion!" Delia howled with laughter. Severus was trying hard not to laugh, but ended up laughing along with Delia. Delia was laughing so hard she had to sit down. She was pounding the table with her fists. Severus had tears in his eyes. They stopped laughing only to start again when they both look at each other. Once the laughing subsided Delia said to Severus, "Take off your robe!"  
  
"Delia! I didn't know you were that kind of woman!" Severus exclaimed. They looked at each other and started laughing again he then said in his silky smooth voice softly. "I prefer a woman who can rip off my robes in a rage of heated blazing passion!" Delia got this look on her face. Severus swore she was hot for him. He whispered in her ear, "Do as you please with me."  
  
An evil grin crossed her face and she said slowly, "I think I just might do so." She slowly rose from the chair and walked over to Severus. She placed her hands on Severus's chest in a seductive manner and sure enough he heard a rip. "Do you like your shirts ripped too?"  
  
In his silky voice he said, "I am yours Miss Wheelrite. Do with this professor as you please." Delia unbuttoned the first few buttons slowly. She then grabbed his shirt and ripped it open causing buttons to fly all over the room. She placed her hands on Severus chest and slowly ran her fingers up and down, seducing him. She had him now. It was great being in control. She could tell Severus had his teeth clinched. Delia placed her lips on his chest and gave him slow fiery kisses. Severus was tense. He was considering throwing Delia back onto the table. She was pushing his limits. Here we go again he thought. Delia was still kissing his chest. She knew it was driving him nuts by his moans. Severus couldn't take it anymore he had to have Delia, but it wasn't going to be on a table. He grabbed Delia's hand in a flourish and took her out of the classroom. He led her to his bedchambers. Before Delia could say what the hey she was pushed down on the bed with Severus kissing her in  
a blaze of heated passion Severus tore his lips away and ripped Delia's laces on her Quidditch robe and said, "You can only push a man so far." Delia pulled Severus into a kiss. She realized what was going on and pushed him off and sat up gasping.  
  
"Oh...my...wow...whewwwwww...SEVERUS...damn." Delia picked up her ripped Quidditch robe. The laces weren't the only things ripped. It was beyond repair.  
  
"Delia once again I'm sorry. I'll buy you a new Quidditch robe."  
  
"No, this time it was more my fault then yours. I ripped your robe and shirt for Pete's sake. I should be the one buying you a new robe and shirt. Why do I have a feeling your robe could buy three or maybe four of my Quidditch robes?"  
  
"You figured as much. I'm not worried about it. I'm the one that questioned you."  
  
"I got carried way. I was just going to rip off your robe and fix it. You are irresistible. Man, I must have been..." Delia's voice trailed off.  
  
"Horny." Severus said finishing off her sentence. "At least you do admit you find me irresistible. Anything else you want to divulge, my little seductress?"  
  
"I need a stiff drink all of a sudden. What have you got?" she asked.  
  
"Whatever my little seductress wants," he replied in his silky voice.  
  
"Bring me some brandy!" she commanded. Severus got off the bed. Delia was surprised he wasn't cold with his ripped shirt on. He went over to on of his shelves where there were glasses and decanters.  
  
"Would my little seductress like kirshwasser? I have some very good kirshwasser. But if you would like brandy I have that also."  
  
"Bring me kirshwasser, my master."  
  
Severus smiled and thought she's calling me master. He poured two tumblers of kirshwasser and brought them over to the bed. Delia was lying there looking at ease. Severus still wanted to rip off more then her Quidditch robe. Severus sat down on the edge of the bed handed her a tumbler. Delia looked at the cut crystal tumbler and smiled.  
  
"Very nice tumblers. I'm going to steal on if you don't watch it!"  
  
"Ah, my little seductress you have stolen more then a tumbler. You have stolen my heart!"  
  
"So I have," she said taking a drink, "nice choice in liquor. I can tell you are a man who likes the finer things in life." She drank the contents of the glass. She set the empty tumbler on the nightstand.  
  
"Why yes I am," he said drinking all of his kirshwasser and then set the tumbler on his nightstand next to Delia's. He then leaned over Delia, just inches away from her face and picked up a strand of her hair. "I only give special ladies my kirshwasser, allow them to lay on my bed and occasionally wear my nightshirt. I allow exceptionally extraordinary ladies to rip my robes. Although there is this one that I wish would rip more then my robes and the occasional shirt. Just awhile ago she ripped my favourite from the Armani Exchange."  
  
"Ohhh she must be bad girl," Delia said, "I bet she's a Slytherin."  
  
"Oh no. On the contrary she is a Hufflepuff. Whoever said they were duffs were wrong." He spoke in his silky voice, just above a whisper. "Hufflepuffs know exactly what they want. What do you want my little seductress?"  
  
"You," she whispered.  
  
Severus stroked her hair affectionately. "So my little Hufflepuff seductress wants me." Severus thought Delia looked dazzling in the soft glow of candles. He gave her a tender kiss. "I love you, my little Hufflepuff seductress."  
  
"Oh Severus, that is very touching. I love the ambiance you have going here. Good evening Miss Wheelrite, I trust I'm not disturbing anything am I?" Severus jumped off the bed and looked at Malfoy. "Nice shirt Severus, is that the new style or does Miss Wheelrite have something to do with this?"  
  
Severus gave Malfoy a cold stare. Delia was nervous. Malfoy had an evil grin on his face. They only thing that stood between her and Malfoy was Severus. At the moment Severus was in a bad position. Delia and Severus had been caught red handed by a member of the Ministry. Delia knew something bad was going to happen. Malfoy seemed to be enjoying himself. For once he had all of the power.  
  
"Severus," Malfoy said, "You do remember our outing tonight, I hope. All of us are going to be there. Miss Wheelrite is more then welcome. You know Severus I caught you two in a bad position with Delia's family here and all."  
  
"Don't black mail me Malfoy," Severus said in a dangerous tone.  
  
"You do forget things don't you Severus. I am a Ministry official. Who are they going to believe? My story or your story? I can have you thrown out of here and Miss Wheelrite sent back to America with her wand snapped and her rights as a witch taken away. Ah, the power I have."  
  
"What do you want Mr. Malfoy?" Delia asked.  
  
"My dear, I can ask for many things right now. What I would like is you to accompany us tonight."  
  
"No," she said plainly in her Kansas accent.  
  
"Then I have no choice my dear but to send you home with your parents," he said coldly.  
  
"You can't do that!" Delia cried.  
  
His eyes narrowed, "Watch me my dear. You may be pretty but there are many other pretty girls out there. I'll give you one last chance. Take it or watch the consequences unfold in front of your eyes."  
  
"Where are we going this evening? Pool party or wet tee shirt contest?" she asked uncouthly.  
  
Malfoy laughed, "Miss Wheelrite you are witty. You will find out. Shall I meet you at my Manor is half an hour? If you aren't there I can guarantee bad things will happen. I will see you all there." Before Delia could blink Malfoy was gone.  
  
Delia got of the bed in a panic. Severus was in the process of changing his shirt. He went into the classroom and came back carrying his robe. Delia was trying to repair her Quidditch robe as best she could. She finally gave up. She was going to have to order a new one. She looked up at Severus and said, "What does one wear to these functions?"  
  
"Wear what you like. You can go up and change or borrow something of mine. But you had better make up your mind."  
  
"I'll run up and change. I'll be back." 


	19. Miss Wheelrite Meet Our Master

Allow me to say welcome back to Acree. To Chikai Mitsubachi I will say a special hello! To answer you question: yes, I am referring to KC MO. As you know the airport in Wichita is a joke. Half the time we're better off driving to KC and it's like 200+ dollars cheaper to do so.  
  
On with the story!  
  
Claimers-dis: Rowling, K.J. is the Harry Potter mastermind. Let's all give her a round of applause for giving us great characters like Snape.  
  
***  
  
Ch 19-Miss Wheelrite Meet Our Master  
  
Delia returned twenty minutes later wearing jeans and her long sleeved Green Day shirt. She had on one of her school robes. Delia had put up her hair in a ponytail. Severs thought that if she didn't have the robe on she looked like an everyday American. She had little half moon earrings in her ears. Severus noticed she had the diamond hairpins in her hair. Severus was wearing his usual black.  
  
"You know I could just go to Dumbledore, " she said chewing a piece of gum.  
  
"Malfoy will just come looking for you at a later date. Just remember the three Unforgivable Curses. I don't know what's happening tonight, but I can bet it's not good. I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I'll go first then you can follow."  
  
Severus threw the Floo Powder in the fireplace and went off. Delia followed behind. She emerged in Malfoys ballroom. Severus was holding out his arm. Delia took his arm gratefully. She chomped on her gum out of nerves. All of Malfoy's crew had heard how he had found Delia and Severus just minutes ago. Severus whispered in Delia's ear, "Just follow my lead on anything, ok?" Delia nodded. Delia had dressed American grunge on purpose. She was getting weird looks from all of Severus's homies. Delia decided to wear her purple Converse, they matched her ensemble. Malfoy came over.  
  
"Professor Snape, Miss Wheelrite! How lovely to see you again. Welcome. We will be leaving shortly. I wish I could make you my special guest tonight, Miss Wheelrite but tonight we have someone even more special. You will meet him soon enough. He will love you. In the meantime enjoy yourself!"  
  
After Malfoy left Delia looked at Severus and asked, "Who is this mystery guest? I'm weirded out already and I haven't been here long."  
  
"If it's who I think it is, run when you see him. The Ministry will soon find you. Get somewhere and take the Knight Bus back to Hogwarts if you can. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you. Malfoy plays a dirty game. Just play dirtier, if challenged. By the way it's time for your potion for your well-being. You need to take it. I have it right here." Severus reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vial with a pink colored liquid. Delia uncapped it and drank it. It tasted sugary sweet like Valentine's candy. She drained the bottle and gave it to Severus. Delia didn't feel anything. She figured it was just syrupy water. It made her gum taste even funnier.  
  
After a lot of small chat everyone arrived. Delia recognized everyone there. Malfoy got everyone's attention by tapping a wine glass. Everyone gathered around as Malfoy spoke.  
  
"Good evening Death Eaters and visiting guests. I am proud to announce our Lord and Master has returned. We will be seeing him later tonight. He has asked that all of us arrive together. He will be pleased that we have a guest. Let's not waste anytime."  
  
Delia was squeezing Severus's arm. She was scared. She didn't know what the hell she was doing here. She didn't even know how she was going to get to wherever she had to go. Delia looked at Severus and asked, "Where am I going and how am I to get there?"  
  
"We all are supposed to apparate. But for you, I don't know."  
  
"No fear Severus," Malfoy said. "I have made arrangements for a Port Key to take you and Miss Wheelrite to Knockturn Alley. Knock at the door three times. You know the door. The Port Key is that glass over there on the table. Oh Miss Wheelrite, don't try running it won't do you any good. Ta Ta!" and with that Severus and Delia were the only two in the room.  
  
"What if I decided to run far and fast? What would happen to me? What would happen to you?"  
  
"Delia, I don't know. Knowing Malfoy he's taken his fireplace off the Floo Network by now. His house is surrounded by forest. Chances of someone finding you in the morning are nil. Either way you look at it Malfoy will find you somehow. If you want you can leave once we reach Knockturn Alley. Then I suggest you go back to America and never return. That would also mean you couldn't correspond with me, Nicola and Josh. You would even have to leave Kansas and go into hiding. Now if you stay with me I can get you out alive. However, either of your choices is not going to be pleasant."  
  
"Let's just get outta here the longer we stay the more suspicious it looks. If I run away, I run. If I stay, I stay." They walked over to the Port Key. They touched it at the same time and ended up in Knockturn Alley. Delia have never been there but speculated that it wasn't any better in the daytime. Delia considered bolting off and running far. But then the thought of not ever seeing Severus again made her stay. She followed Severus down a flight of stairs. He knocked three times on the door and it opened. Delia walked into what appeared to be an underground hideout. It was just as decked out in grandeur as Malfoy's ballroom. The only difference was this was a basement in Knockturn Alley and was smaller. Everyone was standing around as if they were waiting for am important person. Delia had a death grip on Severus arm. She realized it and loosened her grip. She wasn't going to let go of Severus. A silence fell across the room as Malfoy walked across the room with a hooded  
figure. The hooded figure was given a chair and sat down. Delia was doing as best she could to hide behind Severus. She kept muttering under her breath mom, dad, hamburgers, steak, apple pie, McDonald's, Pizza Hut, 4^th of July, Ford, Chevy, Disney World, KFC and Nitty Gritty Dirt Band. Severus was trying very hard not to laugh. She was speaking a completely different language.  
  
All of a sudden Malfoy had taken Delia away from Severus was dragging her off to the hooded figure. She stood there staring at it. She was startled when Malfoy said in a harsh tone, "Bow to our Lord and Master."  
  
Delia looked at Malfoy then the hood figure and said, "Forgive me sir, I don't bow to anyone. It's the American in me. Our president isn't any better then the general public. I don't bow to him, why should I bow to you? I don't even know your name let alone what you look like."  
  
"You will have to pardon Miss Wheelrite, My Lord," Malfoy said bowing. "She is a bit unique."  
  
"A Hufflepuff I see." The hooded figure said in a voice barley above a whisper. The voice sent chills through Delia. "Malfoy you bring me a Hufflepuff! Why should I allow her to join us?"  
  
"Hey wait justa sec," Delia said in a hurried voice. "Who says I want to join to your club? I wasn't asked. I don't even know what your club goals are or what this club is. As far as I know you all could be getting together for a BBQ once a month."  
  
"You dim-witted asinine girl," the hooded figure said, "I am Lord Voldemort."  
  
"That's just peachy keen. I'm Delia Wheelrite-"  
  
"Enough! Malfoy this girl is annoying. Why is she here? Should I kill her or you?"  
  
"Master that is not a good idea. She is here because I thought you might like to meet her," Malfoy said. "She is here with Severus. He has fondness for her. But the silly girl is under a Love Potion and wouldn't know. I saw Severus give her some, Master! Hufflepuffs are so easy. Nevertheless, I can see why Severus likes her as his play toy."  
  
"Yes," Voldemort spoke. "She is rather lovely. It's a shame I don't like her. I'd hate to have her killed." He pushed off his hood. Voldemort really looked quite ordinary. If Delia were passing him on the street she wouldn't have looked twice. He had no redeeming features what so ever. He looked rather pale and haggard. He stood up from his chair. Everyone in the room was bowing except Delia. "Don't you know when to respect your elders? You stupid girl."  
  
"I know when to respect when I am given respect," she said coolly snapping away on her gum. Voldemort walked over to Delia and touched her cheek. Delia pulled his hand off and stepped back.  
  
"Malfoy didn't tell me how troublesome you are. Troublesomeness seems to go along with the most beautiful creatures. Do you silly girl think Severus loves you?" Voldemort stepped closer to Delia and picked up and stroked a strand of her hair that had fallen out of the ponytail. "Very lovely. It's a shame Severus has to control you with Love Potions. If that's how it has to work with you, so be it."  
  
"You had better step away from me." Delia said in an icy tone. Voldemort continued to stroke her loose strand of hair. He kissed the loose strand and breathed in. He then tucked the loose strand behind her ear. Delia's tone was the iciest and coldest she could muster,"I asked you nicely to step away. If you don't you will regret it."  
  
"Oh I will, silly girl. You threats don't scare me. I'm starting to like you. I think I'll let you join even if you are a Mudblood. You can keep me entertained." His hand left her hair and held her chin up. His bony finger touched her lips. Delia all of a sudden pushed Voldemort back and whipped out her wand.  
  
"I asked to be left alone and you didn't," she said in a cold sub-zero tone that would have made most men back away.  
  
"Do you think you scare me with your little wand? I am far more powerful then you could ever hope to be unless you join. I can give you things only the most girls want. I can give you power that is astonishing. Your Salem sisters would have been proud."  
  
"I don't think I'll join your happy little Sunday afternoon BBQ club," she said.  
  
"Then I leave no choice. It's a shame I have to do this. The most beautiful creatures in life are stupid." He raised his wand. Delia was faster the he was.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" All of a sudden Voldemort's wand was out of his hands. Malfoy was swift to act.  
  
"Locomotor Mortis!" Malfoy shouted. Delia couldn't move her legs. Voldemort had retrieved his wand and before Delia could do anything he cried out the words Severus feared the most.  
  
"Imperio!" Voldemort shouted. Delia fell to her knees. "Now silly girl you will to bow to me. Your punishment for disobedience will be coming as soon as I have had enough of your bowing. I will ask again, are you joining?"  
  
Delia managed to cry out, "NEVER!"  
  
"Then I'm sorry. You are such a pretty thing. But you asked for it...Crucio!"  
  
Delia fell to the floor and was in immense pain. Everything hurt. Then the world went black.  
  
***  
  
Delia awoke sometime later that same night. She sat up in bed. Her muscles ached. Her head hurt something fierce. She noticed she was in Severus's nightshirt. She reached up and touched her forehead. She touched a tender spot that made her wince. She hadn't realized she was resting on Severus's chest. He had been holding her. He had propped himself up on the pillows. Severus was in a light doze. He felt Delia's movement. His black eyes opened and he looked distraught. Delia ached so much she had to lie back down. She rested her head on Severus's chest. Severus played with Delia's hair in a soothing manner. They didn't say anything to one another. They didn't have to. Delia finally asked what had been on her mind.  
  
"What happened after I blacked out?"  
  
"You bumped your head. That's why the nasty bruise," he replied, "Voldemort was about to kill you. I stepped in and stunned him and Malfoy. Then I rescued you. That was after I took care of Crabbe and Goyle. I would have helped you sooner but they had me under The Imperius Curse. After being under it as many times as I have, I learned how to over come it. I had just enough time to scoop you up and run. I got to the Leaky Cauldron and Floo Networked here. My chambers are officially off the network as of tomorrow afternoon. At the moment the vent in the fireplace is shut so we won't be having any more visitors. I'm sorry if it's cold in here. If you need an extra blanket I'll fetch. For that matter is there anything you want?"  
  
"My body to stop hurting!" she wailed.  
  
"There is no potion I can give you for that. You have to stay warm. When I got you home your body was twitching. Your muscles were tense. I had to give you a hot bath to warm you up and relax your muscles. You were held under the Cruciatus curse for quite sometime. Before you think of me in a terrible way. I didn't look at your body. I was merely easing your pain. I know that when you are ready you will show me your body. I love you enough to know when to be a gentleman."  
  
Delia nodded, "Speaking of love why did you give me a Love Potion? I thought you hated that stuff."  
  
"Very logical. Malfoy wanted to know how I had control over you. He can't believe you love me for who I am. However, If I gave you a Love Potion in front of him that would explain why to him. It was a real potion. Love Potions don't work when the two people are, in fact, in love. That's how I knew my plan would work. I do hate Love Potions and I'll tell you why. You can't make another person fall in love with you. I don't care. You can't. It doesn't make it love."  
  
"I agree. Your plan was smart. Thank you for saving me in an old fashioned- King Arthur-Shakespeare, and Grimm's Fairy Tale since. You are my hero. You can rescue me any day."  
  
"Anything for you my dear. Now doesn't the hero of the story get a kiss from the pretty princess?" Severus asked optimistically.  
  
"Oh course he does," Delia said giving Severus a kiss.  
  
"Funny, what happens after that?"  
  
"I guess `they live happily ever after.' Whatever the frig that means." Delia said in her Kansas intonation. Delia had the most captivating accent in Severus's opinion. He had heard the way she spoke when she was with her mother. She wasn't totally understandable half the time. Nonetheless her accent made him melt.  
  
"Generally speaking the hero marries the princess. Her father sees the hero as the brave sort. Bit out of date really. I think it makes women look weak when if they truly wanted to could blast any man to where she feels like it."  
  
"Super," she said, using her Kansas accent. "So that means we'll tell my dad of your heroic deeds and he'll say `Ok Severus, she's all yours.' HA! Don't think so. My dad would be like `you went where and what what happened? How the HELL could you have done that? What kind of weirdo are you in love with Delia Penelope Alex. My daughter is a nut case.' That is more or less what dad would say."  
  
"Why does he call you by your mother's maiden name?"  
  
"Dad only does that when he's ticked off at me. I have two personalities. By day I'm Delia Wheelrite and by night I'm Delia Alex. It's a Dr. Jeckle Mr. Hyde thing."  
  
"Which Delia is the evil Delia?" Severus asked teasing.  
  
"Ah, that one you'll have to find out."  
  
Severus laughed. Delia liked it when she made him do so. He looked so relaxed when he laughed. "So that doesn't answer my question about our hero of the story. Does he marry the princess?"  
  
"I don't know. They elope and send a post card from Florence to the princess's family. That's a lovely story isn't it? Everybody will rush to Barnes and Noble and purchase the book."  
  
"Yes it is. So we're going to Florence. Where are we getting married my dear?"  
  
"Married?" she exclaimed sitting up and turning to Severus. "Who said I was marrying you? I was just joking around."  
  
"I wasn't," he said in a serious voice.  
  
"I don't even know if I ever want to get married. Anyways if you want to marry me so badly, aren't you supposed to ask me? Duh! That is how the system works."  
  
"Delia Penelope Alex Wheelrite will you marry me?"  
  
"You Severus Snape are a Class A Nutter!"  
  
"I'll get down on one knee and ask if I must."  
  
"I hardly think this is the time or place for this question. I think you are suffering from a lack of sleep. What are you doing?"  
  
"It's obvious isn't it? I am getting down on one knee on the cold dungeon floor. I am showing you Miss Wheelrite that I am, indeed, quite serious. I do not have a ring at the moment to give you. I will give you one as soon as I can go purchase one. I do love you deeply. Tonight just verified it to me. I know you love me too. You had your opportunity to run and leave, but you stayed. Men do foolish things when they are in love. As you affirmed it, I am a Class A Nutter. But if this Class A Nutter hadn't been in love would he have stood up against Voldemort to save you? Looking back on it now it was irrational. I have you here with me at this instant and that's all that counts. I will ask this one more time." He took Delia's hand and gazed into her eyes, "Will you, Delia Penelope Alex Wheelrite, give me the honor of being my wife?"  
  
Delia looked at Severus. He looked really ridiculous on the floor. Delia wanted to remember the image of Severus on the floor, in his long swishy robes holding her hand as she gazed down from the bed. "I'll give you my answer after you answer this question."  
  
"Ask away."  
  
"Where do you live during the summer holidays? If I am to be your wife I need to know."  
  
"I have a house on the German side of Lake Constance. It's never been finished. The kitchen is a disaster. I bought the home in my first year as a teacher. I thought I would retire there. I haven't had much time to really begin on it. Anything else you want to know?"  
  
"Yes, tell me all about your previous girlfriends, fiancées, if you have any kids anywhere and if you have ever been married or not."  
  
"I've never been engaged or married. I don't have nay children. I did have one girlfriend. I told you about her."  
  
"What was her name?"  
  
"Elisa Lewins. We dated for three years. Then I didn't see anyone until this Delia Wheelrite came along and drastically improved my life. Is there anything else you want to know?"  
  
"Not that I can think of."  
  
"Oh come off it Delia," Severus said. "There must be a million questions you want to ask me. Do you want to know when I first loved a woman?"  
  
"Since you are offering, fire away."  
  
"It was with Elisa. I was twenty. She is the only woman I have ever made love to. Anything else?"  
  
"Tell me about your parents."  
  
"Delia! I'll tell you about them and anything else if you'll just answer my question."  
  
Delia looked into Severus pleading eyes. There was a pause. "Yes, Severus. I will be your wife." Severus smiled and with a flourish he got off the floor and kissed Delia.  
  
"You have made me happy, Miss Wheelrite," Severus said.  
  
Delia not being able to endure her pain anymore fell back on the pillows. Her arms felt heavy. Severus took off his robe and got in bed next to Delia. Severus put his arms around Delia and cuddled her. She felt safe and warm. The pain was dwindling slowly.  
  
"Severus?" Delia asked in meek voice.  
  
"Yes, my little fiancé?"  
  
In her meek voice she asked, "Would you bring me a drink of water?"  
  
"Of course," he said in his silky voice. He gently laid Delia down on the pillows pulled the duvet up and tucked her as if she were a child. Severus returned with a goblet of water. Delia sat up gingerly and took the water. She took a sip. The water tasted cool and crisp. Before she knew it the goblet of water was gone. Severus knew Delia all too well. He refilled her goblet with the carafe he had in his hand. Delia drank the water down, but not as fast as the first. She felt better after that. Severus was about to refill Delia's goblet one again, but she shook her head. Severus took Delia's goblet and set it on the already cluttered nightstand. He somehow managed to set the carafe on the tiny nightstand. Delia was amazed the small night table hadn't toppled over. Delia laid back down and fell asleep. 


	20. The Truth About Elle

Nothing to say. Enjoy.  
  
We know the discklammmers by now.  
  
***  
  
Ch 20-The Truth About Elle  
  
Severus had canceled his classes for the day. He was more worried about Delia. She had been asleep for three hours now. He knew she needed the rest. He also knew her family was going to be showing up at any moment. He waited at the entrance to the school. He was going to tell exactly what happened. Dumbledore had wanted to see Severus as in yesterday. But Severus didn't feel like telling about his horrible night twice. He saw Delia's folks arriving with Lucius Malfoy. Needless, to say they looked enraged. As Josie got closer she had an evil look on her face. Josie approached Severus.  
  
"I can't believe it. I thought you were...er! WHERE'S DELIA!" her mother demanded and then smacked him across his face.  
  
"I don't know what this rat has told you," Severus said rubbing his cheek. "But let me inform you it's a lie. Delia is safe and sound. I will not disclose her location at this time in front of this git.".  
  
"Severus," Albert said threatening, "If you don't tell us where our Delia is I will see to it personally that Mr. Malfoy has you taken away from here!"  
  
"Now, Professor Snape. Would you kindly enlighten us," Malfoy said. "Where Delia Wheelrite is. I know you kidnapped her last night."  
  
"Ohhh such the liar we are today, Malfoy. I didn't abduct Delia. I would never do such thing!"  
  
"By the way, Professor Snape I have informed Delia's family how I found you two on your bed. I will ask again, where is she Severus?"  
  
Severus was about to lunge at Malfoy when Headmaster Dumbledore came out. "What is the meaning of all this Professor Snape? Where's Delia?"  
  
"Delia is right here!" Delia said, her voice tired. "Hiya guys. WHAT THE FRIG ARE YOU DOING HERE MALFOY!"  
  
"Delia you should be resting!" exclaimed Severus.  
  
"Tell your parents how you were kidnapped by Severus." Malfoy said. "Tell them about the Love Potion. Tell them how he had you under the Cruciatus Curse."  
  
"Mom, Dad, Elle!" Delia pleased. "Listen to me. Malfoy is joke. It wasn't Severus. He rescued me. You have got to believe me."  
  
"She is under the influence-" Malfoy said before he was cut of by shouting from Delia and Josie.  
  
"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted, "All of you. I have Mr. Fudge in my office. He has told me the entire story as far as he knows. I know we are all concerned for Delia's well being. Shall we take this to my office before we get anymore onlookers on their way to the Great Hall?"  
  
***  
  
"And that as Paul Harvey would say that is the rest... of the story." Delia said, lying on the settee in Dumbledore's office. The walk up from Severus chambers to the front entrance to the headmaster's office wore Delia out. She closed her eyes. Telling her family the entire recount of what happened was enough to drain her. She was ignoring Malfoy as he was exclaiming his attempts to explain last night. He was saying Severus had kidnapped her and Malfoy was the one trying to save her. Delia hoped no one was buying his story. Fudge was being quite the whole time but finally spoke.  
  
"Miss Wheelrite how can you accuse Mr. Malfoy of being a Death Eater? When you and I know they are all in Azkaban? I think, my dear you have been reading far too much in the Restricted Section. I will ask Dumbledore to take away your privileges for a while until he thinks you can handle the situation. Last night you just ended up in the wrong place with Severus. I don't know why your headmaster keeps him around. Severus has no right to take you away from the grounds last night. I don't know about this tall tale about being under two of the Unforgivable Curses. I have asked Headmaster Dumbledore to have Severus fired for his illicit behaviours towards you. If it were up to me I would send you back to America. I can see that this exchange program had caused more problems then it's worth. I don't understand the madness here at Hogwarts. Mr. Malfoy and I are going to return to the Ministry and let the Headmaster take care of things here. Good day to you all!"  
  
Fudge and Malfoy left Dumbledore's office. Delia finally said what had been raging in her head for the last few minutes, "What a bastard that Malfoy! I can't believe what a loon Fudge is! MALFOY JUST CAN'T WALK AWAY FROM THIS! I HATE MALFOY! HATE HIM! HATE HIM! HATE HIM!"  
  
"Delia clam down!" her father shouted.  
  
"I WILL NOT! I AM UPSET" she shouted, he tone then changed. "Headmaster, sir, you aren't going to fire Severus are you? He didn't do anything wrong. Mom, Dad and Elle, you guys believe my side of the story don't you? Fudge is an idiot."  
  
There was silence in Dumbledore's office. Delia sat up from the settee. She was crying. Severus sighed and said, "I'll pack my things and leave at once." He left the office. Delia looked at her parents.  
  
"I guess that means I'm going back to Kansas," she said in between tears. "I'll say good bye to everyone and get my bags. Sorry for anything I did you all. I'm sorry I let you down. All I wanted to do was come here and learn. I'm sorry I've screwed up everything for everybody. But it seems as if no one believes me."  
  
"Delia did any one here say we didn't believe you?" Dumbledore asked soothingly.  
  
"No, but I thought-"  
  
"Ah, my dear no girl could come up with a wild story as that unless it did in deed fact happen. I do believe you. As for your parents I don't know."  
  
"I believe you Dee," Josie said softly.  
  
"Thanks Mom!"  
  
"I believe you too. I never trusted that Malfoy fellow," Albert said. "Severus isn't a bad chap. I like him."  
  
"That is the coolest thing I've heard. Thanks Dad!"  
  
Elle cleared her throat. "I also trust you. I've even been keeping a secret. I don't know how to state this more then I am a witch myself."  
  
"No way!" Delia exclaimed. "For real?"  
  
"Yes, I am. I must say you are lucky to attend Hogwarts. I went to school in Salem."  
  
Albert and Josie were in shock. Josie was the first to speak. "Elle! I never! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
"You and Albert would have thought I was joking. At first you weren't receptive of Delia's powers. It was me that convinced your parents to send you here Delia."  
  
Albert was wide eyed. Fawkes came over and perched on his shoulder. Delia smiled and gasped, "Oh my god! Severus. He thinks he's been sacked. Is he Headmaster? Is he going to be sacked?"  
  
"No, Delia." Dumbledore said, "Why would I fire Severus? He's the best Potions Master we have ever had."  
  
Delia gasped and ran off the settee saying, "I'd better go tell him. Bye!"  
  
By the time Delia had ran to the dungeons she was out of breath. She ran into the classroom and skidded to a halt. She almost crashed into Severus's desk. Severus looked up from cleaning out one of his desk drawers.  
  
"Ah, my little fiancé. You have come to say good-bye haven't you? I will find employment somewhere. I will write to you everyday. I will have to learn to use the Muggle post more frequently. I promise I will send for you in Kansas when I have found a suitable job and place of residence. I'll take Nell with me. I love you and I don't want to do this but I have too."  
  
Delia was still breathing hard, "Dumbledore...has...hasn't...s-s-s-sacked...you."  
  
"Delia, your parents looked as if they wanted me out. You are a good girl. Don't defy your parents by staying engaged to me. It is your choice. If you decide to break the engagement, I will understand. I just want you to remember that I do love you. I love you enough to let you go."  
  
"So old Snape when's the wedding? As Delia's father I am entitled to know. I am after all turning her over to you."  
  
"Dad, Mom, Elle, Headmaster, Josh, Nicola. What are you all doing here?" Delia exclaimed.  
  
"I am here to tell Severus that he isn't fired. Stop looking so grave, Severus." Dumbledore said.  
  
"I'm here cause I want to know where the HELL you were last night." Nicola cried, "When you aren't in your bed, I worry! We've been buds for years. How much have you kept from me? DON'T YOU EVER DO IT AGAIN!"  
  
"I'm here because Nicola said I better come along. I just wanted to ask if I could borrow a Galleon." Josh said.  
  
"Mom what are you and Elle doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to tell Severus what I am," said Elle. "I don't know if Delia beat me to it. But I'm a witch."  
  
"No, she hadn't mentioned it." Severus said. He was looking quite puzzled.  
  
"I'm here because I didn't want to be left out. I alos need to say sorry to Sev. I shouldn't have smacked you" Josie said.  
  
"Just great, what's next? Is A.J. dropping by for coffee?" Delia said being droll.  
  
"Well now that you mention it Delia, no." A.J. said coming out of Severus's office. "I heard through the grapevine something went on. I had to come see if you and Severus were all right. I can see I have dropped in at a bad time. I'll come back."  
  
"No, you are fine A.J.! My folks are here. Let me introduce you around." Delia introduced everyone to A.J. He nodded and shook hands.  
  
"It was a pleasure to meet you all. Severus and I typically have lunch on Friday afternoons when there is a Quidditch Match."  
  
"D'oh! I forgot about Ravenclaw is playing Gryffindor! I am such a bad Quidditch Captian!" Everyone in the room laughed. "Well in that case shall we get some coffee and then have lunch and enjoy an afternoon of Quidditch?"  
  
"I think that is the best idea I have heard all day." Severus said.  
  
***  
  
The Quidditch match amazed Delia's family. Ravenclaw beat Griffindor. It was a good match. Delia always knew Griffindor would put on a good show. Elle had never seen Quidditch, but played Quodpot back when she was in school. A.J. seemed to be enjoying himself. He looked rather pleased. They all had after all decided to sit in the Hufflepuff stands. Delia's posse was getting bizarre looks from the Hufflepuffs. Severus was getting the scariest of looks. Hufflepuff feared Professor Snape. They didn't quite understand what was going on or why he was even sitting with their Quidditch Captian.  
  
Once the match was over Nicola and Delia took her Elle and Josie to Hogsmeade. Delia showed them around. Severus, A.J., Albert and Josh went to the Hogs Head. They all agreed to meet up for dinner at the Three Broom Sticks. Elle liked Hogsmeade. She found many things to take back home.  
  
Once dinner was over Delia's family left to return to London. Josh and Nicola politely excused themselves. A.J. had left hours ago to get back to his plants. That left Severus and Delia alone to walk back. It was cool clear night. Delia and Severus were holding hands. Delia giggled.  
  
"A girl always frets about telling her parents she's engaged. She wonders what her parents will say. I just figured out I don't have to worry about that! It's already out in the open." Delia was howling with laughter. "I think it's funny how my parents found out."  
  
Severus smiled, "It was rather unique how they did find out. I'm not going to push you to set a date. I know you have this year to finish out. It would be asking a lot for you to plan a wedding right now for this summer. I can wait until next summer. We can plan out the wedding next year and we can have a really nice wedding. But let's forget about that for the moment. How you figured out what you will do after you graduate from Hogwarts?"  
  
"No, I'm still waiting on rejection letters from Oxford and Cambridge. I sent the applications off over the summer. I should be hearing from them anyway now. I have decided to study Anthropology. I hope you don't think I'm a nutter."  
  
"Delia I learned you were a nutter a long time ago. I still love you. I think Anthropology is an excellent subject. It's something practical Muggles have, in fact, invented. I'm not going to fault you for it. Tomorrow we are meeting your parents in front of the Leaky Cauldron at ten O'clock. You can bring Josh and Nicola with you as you know."  
  
"Why are we going to Diagon Alley?" she asked.  
  
"Your father is insistent on seeing my bank account. I think he's worried I'm a poor man. Your father thinks very highly of you, Delia. He doesn't want to see anything bad happen to you. I can say the same if we have a daughter. I bet she'll be as pretty as you."  
  
Delia laughed, "If she is anything like I was, oh man! But I'm more worried about what dress to pick out. Mom and Elle like you. Elle was saying if she was younger and single she'd run off with you!"  
  
"I've noticed Elle is quite a character."  
  
"Anyway is your sister still coming tomorrow?"  
  
"I completely forgot about Sandra coming!" Severus exclaimed. I'll send her an owl as soon as we get back. She can meet us in Diagon Alley."  
  
"Good, you do that. When I get in I am falling a sleep and sleeping like I never slept before. I am tired. Anyway last night I had some of my hairpins in my hair. Where did you put them?"  
  
"I have them in my chambers in a box. You can pick them up when you want."  
  
"Thank you. I was wonder where they went."  
  
"Delia if I asked you to talk Kansan would you?"  
  
"Kansan? What do you mean Kansan? It's English!" she said quickly.  
  
"I want you to talk to me like you do to your mother."  
  
"I talk the same I talk to my mother as I am talking to you."  
  
"No, you don't. You drop things in your speech and you say different things. Talk to me like you would talk to your mother!"  
  
"Okey fine. He goes," she took a deep breath and started to speak fast. "Well, ya see I walkin' down the street when-all-of a sudden this weirdo ina- Chevy pick up started blarin' his horn at me. I was thinkin'... what does he want? So-o-o I walked over and I asked'em. I say Yo, dude, whadda want? He says, I jus' wanna know where is the nearest Wal Mart. So I said to'em. That's simple! Jus' take this road you are on till ya get to Red Powell, hang a left and ya can't miss the joint-it's-on-the right. He said thanks and I said cool. There I spoke Kansan. Did you understand any of it?"  
  
"No, but I find it fascinating! Say some more!"  
  
"I'm too tired! I'll talk Kansan later." They reached the front steps to the school. Severus walked Delia to the Hufflepuff dorm. Delia gave him a quick kiss and headed off to bed. 


	21. Sandra

Happy Valentines Day all. Thanks to acree.  
  
The only change here is this chapter was posted twice. I don't know why. But I have fixed it. Sorry about that! Thanks!  
  
***  
  
Ch 21-Sandra  
  
Severus, Delia, Nicola, Josh, Josie, Albert and Elle all sat in The Leaky Caldron awaiting the arrival of Sandra. A woman with black hair and black eyes walked in carrying a baby in her arms with a small girl in tow. The woman looked miserable. All of a sudden the little girl ran away from her mother screaming, "Uncle Severus! Uncle Severus!" Severus rose from his chair and picked up the little girl. The woman was expecting. She sat down in the empty chair and said, "Going on the Underground with two children is a nightmare! I'm Sandra Nikels and this little guy here is Jay. This cute little girl is Sabra. Which one of you is Delia?"  
  
"Guilty as charged! It's nice to meet you Sandra."  
  
"I'm not cute, " Sabra informed everyone. "Uncle Severus can I have some ice cream? Mommy said I could!"  
  
"We shall see later." Severus replied setting the girl down. Delia noticed she had the brightest blue eyes and the same black hair as her mother and Severus.  
  
"Sabra, be a dear and bring your mommy a drink of water."  
  
"I'll get for you Sandra. Sabra can help me."  
  
"Ok, I'll go with my uncle. Bye!" Severus and Sabra left to go up to the bar. Sandra turned to Delia.  
  
"You'll have to forgive me. I'm due in two weeks and I'm ready. I'll be glad when the swollen feet go away. No matter what I do, nothing works! So introduce me around."  
  
Delia introduced Sandra to her friends and family. Severus returned with the glass of water for his sister. She drank it and said, "I have to buy Sabra some new shoes. Her shoes are too small and I know that poor kid's feet hurt. What does everybody else have to do?"  
  
"I have to go to Gringotts," Severus said. "I don't know about everyone else. We can just split up and meet in an hour at Florean Fortescue's Ice- cream Parlor. If Elle, Josie and Albert don't have any problem I can take Jay while you take Sabra shoe shopping."  
  
"Oh that would be great!" Sandra said with relief handing Jay over to the care of Severus. "Here's his bag too. Everything you could possibly need is in there. He won't need feeding or changing. But he may want his binky. In that case I'll see you lot in an hour. Come along Sabra."  
  
"Delia I need to talk to you about your project for a moment," Severus said. Delia followed Severus over to a quite corner. "I lied, we are not discussing your project. I just want to give you money for your Quidditch robe." He reached into his pocket and handed Delia a handful of Galleons. "Spend what's left on something nice for yourself." Jay was sleeping happily in Severus's arms. Severus seemed at ease with children. Delia thought this to be a good thing. Delia remembered the argument they had earlier over the Quidditch robe. Severus felt responsible since he did after all rip her robe. Delia said with that logic she should at least repair the robe she ripped and but him a new shirt. Severus told her to stop being silly. Severus allowed her to fix his robe but wouldn't hear of new shirt even if it were his favorite. He thought it was ripped for a good reason. But he wouldn't tell Delia that one. She was after all his little seductress. Delia gave Severus a quick kiss on  
  
the cheek and left with Josh and Nicola.  
  
***  
  
Delia and her friends had a good time in Quality Quidditch Supplies. They spent their hour looking at all the brooms. Delia and Nicola were late getting to Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlor. Delia forgot at the last minute she had to buy boots. Josh went on ahead to tell everyone that the two girls were fine. Delia didn't like the boots but as Severus put it if something is going to spill on your feet, the thicker the boot the better. Delia thought for that matter she could have ordered a pair of Ropers or Justins out of the Sheplers Catalog. Severus gave her the you-are-speaking- to-me-in-a-completely-different-language-look. Delia found the crew enjoying ice cream. Delia went over the table and set her new robe and boots down. She went in and ordered a single dip of chocolate ice cream. She came back out and sat down next to Severus. Severus was holding Sabra in his lap. She was enjoying her rainbow sherbet and admiring her new shoes. Sabra looked at Delia and smiled.  
  
"Do you like my new shoes?"  
  
"Yes, I do. I wonder if they come in my size."  
  
"No, they don't. You have a big foot. These are for little feet. I'm Sabra and I'm four. Who are you and how old are you?"  
  
"I'm Delia and I'm eighteen."  
  
"That's old." Everyone laughed. Sabra didn't find this funny. "I'm getting another brother or I may get a sister. I have a bother and he's boring. Everyone says he's cute but I think he smells funny!"  
  
"Now Sabra," Severus said. "Jay will grow up and be big."  
  
"Will he be as big as you and Daddy?" she asked.  
  
"Maybe. I think he will." Severus answered.  
  
"I still think he smells."  
  
Delia a small smile came across Delia's face. Delia then realized her mom and Elle weren't there. "Hey, where are my mom and Elle?"  
  
"Oh, they went to Madam Malkins Robes For All Occasions," said Severus. "Elle was dying to go in. I'm scared to see what she comes out with. Did you know she is a Divination expert?"  
  
"Yep, I knew. I knew she was into incense and tarot cards. I thought it was weird, but it all makes since now. I think she'd be better then Madame Trelawney at least she wouldn't predict my demise." Everyone laughed. Albert seemed pleased with himself. He was being quiet. Josh was too busy girl watching to care. Nicola wasn't even here she had to make a run to Flourish and Blotts for something. Delia finished her ice cream cone and said something about having to go the Apothecary. Severus said he would go along with her. He didn't know what she needed. Delia left her new Quidditch Robe and boots with Sandra.  
  
"What do you need?" Severus asked. "I bet you I have it in my stores back at Hogwarts."  
  
"Nothing. I just wanted away. I've been besieged with my family dropping by and Nicola thinking I'm going to get abducted. I was thinking about buying a new robe. I'm in the mood or maybe not. I get so sick of my school ones." Delia walked into Madam Malkins and looked at the first rack. She pulled out elegant crushed velvet in the same color as her blue gray eyes. Delia looked at the price tag and though eek. The cost of the robe was ten galleons, six sickles and nine knuts. Severus saw that Delia had put the robe back quickly. He had a glance. Delia was now looking at a royal blue robe. It wasn't as pretty. Severus went over to the blue gray robe and pulled it off the rack. Delia turned around to see Severus holding it up.  
  
"I think you would look good in this Delia."  
  
"Oh, it's nice. But where would I wear it?" she asked trying to prove that the robe was useless to her.  
  
"I can think of a few places," he said with a smile.  
  
"Very funny, but I can't-"  
  
"Good morning my dear us there anything I can help you with? My name is Moshe. I'm filling in for Madam."  
  
"Yes, Moshe," Severus said. "I think Delia here will take this robe."  
  
"Good choice! Now let's just have you hop up here and I'll take your measurements." Delia stepped up on the stool and Moshe was measured with her wand. "I can see you have slender arms, goes nicely with your petite hands. Yes, this robe will have to be shortened in the sleeves and in the length." All of a sudden the purple robe Delia had been wearing came flying off and the blue gray velvet was put on instantly. It was then shortened to the appropriate lengths. "With a few tucks here and tucks there, you my dear are ready to go. That will be ten galleons, six sickles and nine knuts. Empty out your pockets and I can fold your old robe up if you like or you can put it back on and I can fold this one up."  
  
"I th-think I'll wear this one, " Delia stammered out. She took her purple robe out of mid air and put her wand in the new pocket. She was fishing around for her coin purse to pay for the robe. She looked up as Severus paid Moshe. Moshe with a flick of her wand had Delia's old robe in a wrapped up package. Delia got down off the stool and looked in the mirror. She did look good. But she kept thinking Severus didn't have to buy it for her. She did after all have money herself!  
  
Once outside the shop Severus cupped Delia's face in his hands and whispered, "My little fiancé you look striking." He then kissed her sweetly on her lips. Delia sighed and decided it wasn't worth disagreeing over. He was someday going to be her husband and according to her mother good husbands should at least be able to go shopping with their wives.  
  
***  
  
It was late in the evening. Delia was sitting in Severus's Chambers talking to Sandra. Delia had said good-bye to her parents at The Leaky Cauldron. She walked with them out on to the Muggle Street and they all parted ways. Elle and Josie went right, where as Albert went left. Somehow, the symbolic meaning meant things weren't going to be the same between all four of them. Delia's life had changed in a matter of days. A month ago she was expecting to return to Kansas at the end of the term and then college. Now she was engaged. Delia went back into the Wizard World. She closed her eyes and tried to remember they way things were back in July. Everything seemed so normal. Everything had changed at an alarming rate. Whoever said being eighteen was going to be easy?  
  
Sabra had brought her dolls and had scattered everything all over Severus's bed. Sabra was explaining all of the dolls names to her Uncle Severus. Jay had fallen asleep after his bottle.  
  
"Delia will you walk with me for a minute? I need to get up." Sandra said raising herself up from the couch. "Severus can watch these two."  
  
"Sure, I'll tag."  
  
"Bye mommy!" Sabra said not even looking up from changing a doll dress.  
  
"Bye sweetie!" Sandra shouted at her daughter  
  
Delia and Sandra walked up the stairs to the main floor. Delia didn't know where they were going. Sandra looked as if she did need the stretch. They reached the portrait of Helga Hufflepuff. Sandra gazed up at the portrait and said, "Severus gave you the necklace, didn't he?" Delia nodded, she didn't quite know what to think about Sandra. "I can see why he likes you. Maybe you'll do some good for him. I just want to ask you how much has Severus told you about the past?"  
  
"He's told me he was Death Eater and some about your parents. Why? Is there more I should know?" Delia asked curiously.  
  
"I think I'll leave it for Severus to tell you. But I will say this to you he did think very highly of Mum. He didn't think highly of Dad. To be honest he hated our father. Mum just didn't have it in her to stand up to Dad and that's what ended her up in Azkabahn. She was a bit too placid. Mum and Dad met when they were attending Hogwarts. Mum was a Huff like you and I. Dad was a Slytherin. I presume you know the story behind the necklace?"  
  
"Yes, I don't know if I should tell you this or if Severus should, but we are engaged. Does it sound silly?"  
  
"Not at all! I did hear what happened with you and Voldemort. I must say you have sheer gall! I couldn't have done what you did. Sev does love you. I can tell. I am his twin sister!" She laughed, "But for some reason if he you get mad at him my house is always open to you."  
  
"Thanks. So how long are you staying?"  
  
"Just tonight. Can you believe the baby's room isn't finished? I haired an idiot three months ago! So my friends and I are finishing it up tomorrow. I just had to come meet you."  
  
`It doesn't bug you that I'm only eighteen?"  
  
"Funny you should ask. I married my husband when I was twenty, he was thirty-five. Why should your age bother me? We just didn't expect to have young children fourteen years later! We have an older son. He's fourteen. He isn't a wizard though. Nigel is currently attending Eton."  
  
"That is cool."  
  
"I just think Sabra is a little curious about this new baby. I don't know if it's going to be a girl or boy. If it's a girl we'll call her Jillian. If it's a boy we will call him Brandon."  
  
"That's neat."  
  
"Have you and Severus set a wedding date?"  
  
"No, not yet. But I'll tell you this much we will be getting married next summer. I don't have time with this being my final year."  
  
"Understandable. Just let me know when."  
  
"No prob as long as you send me a birth announcement!"  
  
"It's a deal!" 


	22. The Thomas Tragedy

This is the final chapter! Nooooooo don't cry! I'm writing a sequel!  
  
I just want to say thanks to Jada and my pal Acree.   
  
  
Please for once observe the disclaimers and thank Ms J.K. Rowling. Go outside and shout I LOVE J.K. ROWLING. It's fun. You get all kinds of weird looks from your neighbors!  
  
I'm going outside!  
  
  
  
  
Ch 22--The Thomas Tragedy   
  
Christmas came and went. Winter turned to spring. Spring turned to summer. Sandra's new baby girl was growing. Delia and Sandra couldn't stop writing to one another. They were sending letters daily. Delia's potions experiment was completed. For her finale she was going to prepare the antidote in front of her audience and then poison herself. If the antidote failed, Severus would be on hand with one that would work. There were only two weeks left in the term. She had heard from Oxford and decided to attend. Severus opened a bottle of Champagne in celebration. That same night Delia opened her acceptance letter Severus had given her a ring. It was the most dazzling diamond Delia had ever seen on a white gold band. Delia didn't wear her ring to classes. She put it around her neck on the same chain as the necklace. She was ready for graduation so she could wear the ring full time on the finger it was intended for.   
  
Next week was the Quidditch final. Hufflepuff would be playing Slytherin. Severus kept saying he wasn't going to attend. He couldn't stand to see Slytherin loose to Hufflepuff and vice versa. He claimed he was going to A.J.'s. Delia knew he always said this when she was going to play Quidditch. In the end Severus always stayed. Sometimes A.J. would come and watch. He claimed it gave him a much-needed break from his work.   
  
Delia was in Hogsmeade enjoying the final trip of the year. She was going to get her haircut before she went home for a while. Delia came out of the hair salon and bumped into Thomas Fint, her former crush. A year ago, Delia would have melted. But today she was more annoyed then anything.  
  
"Sorry Delia! I didn't mean too! Are you alright?" Thomas exclaimed.  
  
"I'm cool man."  
  
"Congratulations on making the Quidditch Final! Well done! I'll be watching. I wish you the best of luck against Slytherin. I know you'll cream them!" Thomas said with excitement. Thomas had sky blue eyes and blonde hair. Delia thought he looked like one of the Backstreet Boys.  
  
"Thanks, we will do as best as we can. Slytherin is an first-rate team."  
  
"That's great. Delia what are you doing once you finish up here?" Thomas asked.  
  
"I'm going to Oxford. But first I'm going back to the states to hang out. What about you?"  
  
"I'm going to work for the Ministry in the International Wizarding office. What are you studying at Oxford?"  
  
"Anthropology."  
  
"Fascinating! I grew up in a wizard family. I'm not that familiar with Muggles. But that sounds like a cool subject!"  
  
"It really is. I have to do these projects, as you know. I just finished my major search project on Potions. I have to give a forty-five minute talk on something. So I picked Muggle Magic. I read many Anthropology book and became interested. I give my talk on Wednesday and then on Thursday I give my Potions Project report."  
  
"Wow! That is remarkable! Delia I have something to tell you!"  
  
"Sure fire away," Delia said casually.  
  
"I think you are pretty and if I said something sooner we could have gone out! But it's not too late right? I can still see you at Oxford." Delia was shocked. She didn't even notice Thomas push her against the wall of the hair salon. Before Delia would say anything Thomas has his mouth on hers. His kiss was rougher then the ones Severus gave her. Thomas tongue prodded into Delia's mouth and all over her teeth. Delia pried away her mouth and pushed Thomas off. Delia looked across the street to see Severus coming out of Gladrags Wizardwear. He gave her the iciest cold look she had ever seen, hung his head and walked away slowly. Delia knew she had hurt Severus in an inexcusable way. She quickly ran away from Thomas.  
  
  
***  
  
Severus was inside Gladrags Wizardwear buying another robe. This time Delia ripped one beyond repair. Severus was feeling amorous on evening when Delia was in his chambers reading up for her N.E.W.T.S. He was trying to get her in the mood. She had snapped the book shut and tore his robe. She then promptly left. Severus was smiling when he purchased the new robe. He couldn't wait for Delia to rip this one. He purchased one with more clasps then normal just to give her more of a challenge. He saw Delia coming out from getting her hair cut. For some reason or other Thomas Fint and been following Delia all morning. The two were having a small chat. Severus paid for his robe and went out of the shop. He walked out just in time to see Thomas push Delia against the wall and kiss her. Severus was enraged. And thought so she's been seeing him behind my back. THE LITTLE WITCH! She thought I'd never find. Oh my dear, I have found out. Quite the little seductress, aren't we? So you love me. Ha. If you loved me then why are you kissing him! Severus thoughts changed. What is there to love here with me? I don't deserve Delia. I'm not as good looking as Thomas. She doesn't want an old fool! Delia had seen the look he shot her. I hope she realizes she's hurt me! Severus didn't see Delia run away crying.  
  
  
***  
  
  
It was only a matter of time before Delia received a letter for Severus via Nell. Nell sensed Delia's misery and perched up on her shoulder. Delia tore open the letter in her dormitory. All of her friends were in Hogsmeade enjoying the warm summer day. Delia was crying in the dark. She went over to the window where there was just enough light coming in to read the letter.  
  
Miss Wheelrite,  
I am no longer Severus to you. You will from here on out address me as Professor Snape. Before I get into to the letter I will say your year-end project will go on as scheduled. I will not allow personal differences get in the way of your educational needs.  
  
I am displeased with you. How could you be seeing Thomas behind my back? I loved you Delia! I was looking forward to our marriage. I trusted you. How could you do something like that to me! I don't want to hear anymore. I will be seeing you in class and for your project.   
  
  
There even wasn't a signature. Delia was angry. How could he jump to conclusions! she thought. He hasn't even heard my side of the story! ERRR! If he's like that I don't to marry him. Delia slipped off the necklace. She took off the engagement ring. She walked over to her trunk and pulled out a white envelope. She placed the ring and envelope inside. She sealed the envelope and sent Nell back to Severus. Then Delia flopped down on her four-poster and cried herself to sleep.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Nell flew all the way through the school to the dungeons. She located Severus in his office staring aimlessly. Nell dropped the envelope on his desk and went to her perch. Severus didn't even bother to open the envelope. He knew what was in there. He let out a sigh and placed the envelope in his desk drawer, next to his chess set his mother had given him. He was disappointed in Delia. He looked at the wall and said, "It appears as if I'm alone again."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Josh and Nicola had no idea as to where Delia went. They hadn't seen her all day. They figured she would be down in the Great Hall for dinner and they would catch her there. Delia, however, had a plan on her own. Once everyone left for dinner Delia got out of bed and found an empty box. She was going to go through and clean out her trunk of all the things Severus had given her. Delia started with the velvet robe. She then placed some books Severus had given her for Christmas on top of the robe. Delia pulled out a teddy bear from Valentines Day. She could feel the tears start up again. She filled the box with love letters, a few pictures, and anything else she found Severus had given her. She lastly put in all the jewelry Severus had given her. She placed the butterfly hair clips and bobby pins on top. She took off the charm bracelet she had been given for her birthday. She placed it in the box. The tears were still falling when Delia picked up the box and walked out.  
  
She padded quietly down to the dungeons. She hoped Severus was at dinner or not around. She found the classroom and office darkened. She walked into the classroom as a few candles lit up. Her plan was to leave the box on his desk in the classroom and get out of there straight away. She set the box down quietly and was about to leave when she heard movement from the office. Delia shook her head thinking she was just hearing things. Then all of a sudden the office door opened slowly.   
  
"You," she heard Severus say in a harsh silky frosty undertone.  
  
"I-I-" she stammered.  
  
"Are the last person I want to see," his voice was raucous but just as frosty. "I'd much rather see Lucius Malfoy over you. What kind of misery are you going to inflict on me now?"  
  
"None. I just-"  
  
"Why are you here?" he stepped out of his office. Delia could smell that he had been drinking. "This is the last place I'd expect you to be. Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?"  
  
"He's not my boyfriend!" Delia snapped.  
  
"I don't buy it, Miss Wheelrite. I'm not good enough for you. I may not be as young as your Thomas but I loved you. You are just like Elisa Lewins. I can't believe I almost gave her Mum's necklace. I gave it to you. I thought I knew you were better then that. Why is it every woman I have ever treasured either died or backstabbed me?"  
  
"I haven't backstabbed you!" Delia whispered softly. Severus to ignored her.  
  
"I'll tell you how I found out Elisa was cheating on me," he said with his voice hoarse. He took a swig from the bottle he had in his hand and leaned in the doorframe. "I was in my early twenties. It was Valentines Day. We had agreed to meet for dinner. I had everything planned out. I even had roses, candy and bought a new robe. I had planned on presenting Elisa with Mum's necklace. I sat in the restaurant waiting. I waited for two hours. I thought something bad happened to her. I went to her flat. I emerged from the fireplace. I heard noises coming from down the hall. I found her with him in the bedroom. I haven't spoken to her since." Severus took a long drink from the bottle. He finished the contents and threw the bottle across the classroom. It shattered in the darkness. "Then my Mum dies in Azkaban that same day. Dad suckered her into joining. She didn't want to, but she did it anyway. Mum feared Dad something terrible. I don't know why she married him, either. I joined because I didn't know better. Oh, Dad was proud that day I joined. Sandra was lucky enough to escape it with her husband, Mick. I snapped into reality when I was thrown in Azkaban myself! I was only there for less then a day.  
  
"Sandra had been informed. It was Sandra and Dumbledore who rescued me. I had come clean to Dumbledore months before. That's how I got out. A deal was negotiated. If I became a loyal spy I would be freed. I agreed because I could see what Voldemort was doing. I could somehow stop this madness. But it's proving not to work. I have been the Potions Master here since I was nineteen. I can see why you don't want me. I'm just a lowly, worthless man with no chance of going anywhere. I don't see why you would want to waste your time with me. You could have any man you want with that charm of yours. I'll return to being a cold, bitter man. I will try my best to remember not to think about when I started liking you. Back when you were seventeen I couldn't take my eyes off you. I thought I had a chance. I can see now I don't. Do me a favor and leave, don't look back, don't say anything. Just go!"  
  
"I love you, Severus!" Delia whispered looking into his eyes. She noticed he was crying. Delia stepped closer.  
  
"I told you to leave! You don't listen do you? You can be extremely difficult sometimes...JUST GO!"  
  
"I'm not leaving until you hear what happened!" she cried.  
  
"I know what happened. I've can see I've lost. Tell Thomas I send my congratulations."  
  
Delia was infuriated. She went over to her workbench where her project was. She picked up her notebook with all of her findings. She pushed past Severus and lit a fire in his office with her wand. She held the notebook over the fire.  
  
"Delia, don't do that! You have worked hard. I don't want to see you fail your last year here. I'm begging you not to. There are findings in there that could make you famous."  
  
"Why should you care all of a sudden? It's my project. I can do what I like with it." She threw the notebook on the fire. Her notebook turned black and burned.  
  
"DELIA! NO!" Severus roared.   
  
"Dolly Parton once said 'The way I see it, if you want the rainbow you gotta put up with the rain'. Now you know how I feel right now! I threw my notebook in the fire without thinking. It was rash. You haven't heard my say! You have gone and gotten yourself drunk over a bunch of assumptions. You haven't put up with rain, you've chickened out. This is what happened in Hogsmeade. I was minding my own business when all of a sudden Thomas came out of nowhere and started up a conversation. He said he liked me and wanted to go out with me. Before I could do or say anything he kissed me. Then I saw you and ran. You know the rest from there. What I am saying is the rainbow is insight once you can get away from the rain. Now since imprudent behavior has left you without a fiancé and me with out a project, I have to say that's life. Maybe I'll go back to Kansas a graduate or not. It's for Dumbledore to decide, not me. Now that I have given you your lesson I am giving you your wish by leaving. I bid you goodnight, Professor Snape."  
  
Delia pushed past Severus. She was by his desk when she heard her name. She turned around.  
  
"Don't leave, stay." Severus walked up to her and got down on one knee. He took her hand, "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. I was a fool. I should have known that you wouldn't have done something like what I accused you of. I love you too much Delia. I couldn't stand to loose you. I am going to ask this for the third time and I'm going to do it right." Severus reached into his robes and pulled out his wand. "Accio envelope!" he cried. The envelope came flying into room. Severus caught it and opened it. He stood up. He removed the necklace and placed the envelope in his pocket. "Will you wear Mum's necklace?"  
  
"Yes, I will," she said with a smile. Delia turned around lifted her hair up. Severus placed the necklace around Delia's neck. He kissed Delia's neck slowly afterwards. Delia closed her eyes and dropped her hair as Severus wrapped his arms around her. She ignored the alcohol smell on his breath. Severus turned Delia around and they kissed. Severus got back down one knee, taking her hand. He reached into his pocket, took out the envelope and opened it. He took out the ring and tossed the empty envelope to one side.   
  
"Will you, Delia Penelope Alex Wheelrite, be my wife and take back this Class A Nutter?"  
  
"Yes, I will."  
  
Severus grinned and slipped the engagement ring back on her finger. He kissed her hand and stood up. Delia didn't waste a time in waiting to kiss Severus. She gave him one of the best kisses he had ever had. Delia pulled away gasping for breath. She was slightly dizzy.  
  
"I just noticed something, Delia. This is the same spot where I first kissed you..."  
  
  
FIN  
  
***  
  
  
Story will be continued in A Lady Now. I will have it written as soon as I can. I'm still looking for a Beta Reader. If you are interested you can email me. I'll try to have as much posted as I can. But it's the middle of the semester and I'm writing two major papers.  
  
Thanks for reading my story and I hope to see you later! 


End file.
